


Into the Deep End

by alljuicedup, DarkShadows93



Series: Rini & Cass RP [1]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, beetlebabes, roleplay format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljuicedup/pseuds/alljuicedup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/pseuds/DarkShadows93
Summary: She wasn't good. Good people find their way out of this circle. Good people have a life; they have an education, a stable income, the ability to go anywhere without a prick watching their every movement. A good person doesn't beg a ghost to kill her now ex-boyfriend."Just..." She flinched at his proximity to her face, "please Beetlejuice. Kill him."





	1. Glossy Mirrors, Broken Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ! What follows is a copied-and-pasted tumblr roleplay between midwest-ghost and myself(tumblr tag: alljuicedup). They are playing as Lydia, me as Beetlejuice. Because of the nature of roleplay, the point of view changes often and you will see each event as it was perceived by our renditions of these characters. It's being posted here so that we can have a comprehensive archive to look back on and reread easily rather than having to dig through tumblr. Please be warned going in that this may never have a clean or concise ending as that is not the point of roleplay.
> 
> Reminder that this was something that was meant to be fun, not judged. Therefore constructive criticism is not welcome.

It was all her fault. Everything fucking thing that happens to her is always her fault.  
Lydia slammed the door to her bedroom just as Percy followed suit, the walls quivering as she rested against the wooden frame. She whimpered as she covered the bruise forming on her cheek and wiped the blood from her swollen lips.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Lydia was being stupid. Stupid Lydia causing a fuss. Stupid Lydia not doing what she was told. Stupid Lydia just being stupid. 

Stupid Lydia knew better than to back mouth Ryan, telling him the terrors she had at night from teens years was real. That the whole haunting was real. He was real. He wasn't just a terror that haunted her every moment of her life, nearly every memory. He was something more. 

Stupid Lydia knew better than to argue with him while he had a beer in his hands. They had been dating since they were nineteen, Lydia thought she could remember the rules. The rules were simple: Don't argue. Don't disobey an order. Don't prove that he was wrong and you won't get hurt. 

A year and multiple bruises and marks later and she still hadn't learned. Stupid Lydia, this is all your fault. She told herself after the first time that this was it. She was going to leave him. She wasn't going to be the victim of this story. But Ryan had a way with words and always found his way back into her life and made her feel bad for being stupid. She was the one who always apologized. 

But she didn't want that anymore. This was the final straw. She wanted him gone even though she was going to be alone. Deeply alone. 

She hated that. She hated that she was alone no matter how surrounded she was with friends and family. She was trapped in a circle she couldn't break. Ryan would always find a way back into her life- to build her back up and only to tear her right back down with a single word. She wished it would end. She wished that she could just disappear. Fade from existence. She wished that she stopped them from sending the constant chaos away. It had never been the same since He went away. Even though she would have become his bride that day. Sometimes, she wished she was dead. Lydia lowered her hand from the bruise and stared at the mirror in the corner of the room. Terrors plagued her. Memories of Sandworms, death, and chaos. Lydia had always been turned to that sort of thing. Perhaps, that's why she found Ryan. She was attracted to chaos. 

Lydia had always wondered what would happen if he came back. If she could summon him to make her disappear. Could he come back? After all, he was eaten by a Sandworm. She wanted to try. She was desperate to escape. One time, Lydia tried hard to forget him. But it was hard when scars rested on her memories and a ring. He was a truly difficult person to forget. He was as real as the terrors that plagued her. 

Lydia gently touched the bruised side of her reflection, wincing as if she touched the bruise. The mirror before her, glossy and only revealing the truth. All there were now was glossy mirrors and broken reflections of what used to be. Tears kissed her cheeks as pain manifested in her mind. Ryan's voice haunting her. 

_I always knew you were some goddamn nutcase. This creepy-ass dude isn't real. Jesus fucking Christ can you not have anxiety over one fucking thing? It's just a bruise, you can calm the fuck down. It'll go away on its own. You're fucked up. why are you alive? Lydia, you're nothing without me. Not even your imaginary creepy dude can help you._

"He is real…" she reminded herself as she stared down at the broken shell that was her reflection, "He is real! He's not imaginary!" her voice quavered tried to push his insults away but his voice growing louder with every cry. Lydia clenched her fists as she slammed them against the desk, nails grinding into the wood. She had to prove he was real even though it meant breaking the rule of proving he was wrong." Though I know I should be wary...still, I venture someplace scary!" Lydia hesitated as she stared at her reflection, the thought of Ryan yelling at her for doing this. This was dangerous. She winced at the potential sting on her flesh as the words slipped from her lips, "Ghostly hauntings, I turn loose… Beetlejuice." 

"Beetlejuice." No turning back. She flinched as she whispered his name once more, "Beetlejuice" 

* * *

It was with a great deal of difficulty, but Beetlejuice knew when to be quiet. The action burned him to his very core, but he could do it. He knew he could. Probably. The demon sat in the waiting room, staring at the ceiling, begging every bone in his body to sit still. In the seemingly short time that he had been stuck in the Waiting Room, he had managed to piss off every ghoul in the room. They stared daggers at him with every movement that he made, but he didn’t understand what the big deal was.

He had tried everything he could think of to liven up these suckers. Was it really his problem if they didn’t know how to have a little fun? Death didn’t have to be this long and boring. 

He raised his head, his legs shaking in anticipation as he peeked at the number on the wall. Years had probably passed in the living world while he had been sitting here chomping at the bit for the past few hours. He had to get out of here. His eyes shifted over to the dead girl behind the counter. Maybe he could smooth talk his way out. 

Beetlejuice swaggered over to the counter and leaned against her desk, a smooth grin sliding across his face. “Heya doll, ya think you can change those little numbers for me? I am about as late as a ghost can get, lemme tell ya.” He grimaced, showing the girl the array of watches he had strapped to his arm that had long since been dead. “I shoulda been back with tha wife hours ago and you know how women are.” 

The girl seemed unphased as she looked up from the book she was invested in. Her cold dead eyes completely done with his bullshit. “Sit down, Mr. Juice.” 

“Aw, comeon, babes. Ya gotta let me through. I’m dyin’ here.” His voice became more desperate as he continued. “Yer already dead, Mr. Juice. Sit. Down.” The ghoul rolled her eyes as they refocused on the book. She had done this song and dance with him before. Bitch. 

He was dragging himself back to the couch when his ears started ringing. The sound of his name sent shivers of pleasure through his body. Oh. That was definitely unexpected. After everything he had done, he was sure that he would never hear that beautiful word ever again. 

And even better, it sounded like Lydia. 

Excitement shot through him as the floor beneath him caved in, a force grabbing hold of him and pulling him into sweet, sweet oblivion. He was comin’, baby. In an instant, he was thrown through the familiar mirror in Lydia’s bedroom and with his feet planted firmly on the ground, scooted across the room. 

A dark chuckle rippled through his body as he dusted himself off. “Well, well, well, yer the last one I expected ta see. Let alone call.” He turned his head slightly, looking back at his almost bride. “How ya doin’, babes?” 

* * *

She pushed herself from the mirror as soon as his name left her lips. A wave of fear and disappointment trickled throughout her as she was constantly reminded that she broke Ryan's rules. She hugged herself tightly as she heard him thrown from the mirror. Refusing to look up knowing the reprimands that would come. She only prayed that Ryan didn't hear the thump of his landing.

"I... needed you." She whispered, flinching at her thoughts, "I... wanted to... I... hoped you...." she was a fragile doll tearing at the seams. She could barely finish a sentence let alone a thought, "I... I shouldn't have done that. Stupid Lydia. Idiotic Lydia. Good for nothing bitch." 

* * *

He couldn’t deny that those words made him feel a deep sense of victory. He certainly knew how to make an impression and it seemed like this one got it bad. Not that he could blame her.

Ego stroke aside, something seemed off. He studied her carefully, a little taken aback by her curse. It was only at that moment that he realized how grown up she had become. Stuck in the Neitherworld it had only been a few hours, but he couldn’t help but notice that it had at least been a couple of years since his little escapades through her house. She had certainly filled out. 

He disappeared, reappearing beside her with a sly grin plastered on his face. “Well now, ya wanna tell ol’ Beej what happened? Ya needed me, ya wanted me, I’m right here for the takin’, doll face.” He winked at her, feeling her out before releasing the full beast on her. She seemed like she needed a gentle touch and for the time being, he was more than happy to oblige. 

* * *

Lydia tensed as he felt his hands touch her, she bit her lip, the taste of blood filling her mouth. Even a single soft touch made her fearful. She shuddered as she took a short breath and looked up, tears washing away makeup revealing the bruises it was meant to hide.

"I... he...he...." She choked out as she fell into him, "I broke the rule... Beej... I shouldn't have done this. He's already angry at me. Ryan is going to... she couldn't hold it in anymore. The pain hit her like a typhoon. tears, cries, horrid comments. Everything was tearing her down. Broken. She was falling apart. 

* * *

Whatever had gotten Lydia all upset was really shaking her. She could barely get a whole sentence out and that thought alone really pissed him off.

Also, who the hell was Ryan? 

He ran a finger down her jaw, pulling her chin up so that she would look him straight in the eye. “Come on, babes. Take a deep breath. Ain’t nobody gonna hurt ya, got it?” He winked at her before continuing. “Now, where the hell is this guy?” 

* * *

"Downstairs." Lydia forced herself not to pull him away, her voice a whisper "With his friends...."

She moved his hand away from her face, having it too close to her neck. She wouldn't normally trust him with anything he said. But the way he looked at her, she just knew that he was telling the truth. If there was anybody else that she could trust in the world right now...it would be Beetlejuice. She hugged herself tightly before taking a drawn out-breath, "What are you planning, Beej? I can see it plain as day. What are you going to do?" 

* * *

He wasn’t sure who this Ryan guy was or what he did to her, but Betel didn’t like it. Something seemed off with her and there was no way in hell that he was going to let him get away with this. He was gonna pay. He just had to figure out how.

He carelessly floated, placing a hand to his chin to think. “Yer not gonna need to worry ‘bout all that, doll. He won’t be botherin’ you fer much longer.” He grinned over at her. “If ya have any suggestions, I’m always open.” 

* * *

"I'm serious." Lydia pleaded as she nervously looked towards the door. She knew that he was capable of doing a lot of things to him. But Ryan made it clear that if she left or if anything happened- she would not survive. He had done everything to make sure of that. She only had a high school diploma, only two credits away from an associate's. She had no job. No skills that could merit anything in life. No license. No car. She had nothing.

"What are you planning to -" 

"Babe, who the fuck are you talking to? Is it that imaginary ghost fucker from your childhood again? Jesus... I always knew you were fucking nuts. Is this the Six Sense? Stupid Bitch." 

Lydia's eyes widen, a gasp escaping from her as she cupped her hands over her mouth, silencing her as tears already swelled in her eyes. She shook her head wildly, hoping he would go away. She watched the door handle shift but the lock kept it in place. 

"Oh of fucking course. You locked the damn door. What? Are you scared that I'm going to hit you in front of my friends again?" Ryan laughed, "Come on... I'm sorry, honey. Come down stairs... we're hungry." 

* * *

The fuck did he just call her? _Babe?_ This guy had a lot of nerve coming over here, calling Lydia ‘babe’ and a ‘ghost fucker’ when clearly, they had never done anything. Not for lack of trying, but still! ‘Babe’ was his word.  
BJ glared at the door, the rage inside of him only intensifying with every passing moment. The look on her face only spurred him on more and spoke volumes. While he had only been here for a few moments, he had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

This guy was definitely done for. 

Still...he couldn’t help himself. The look on her face was absolutely delicious. He appeared behind her, running his hands down her arms as he breathed in her fear. If only she would look that way because him instead of this cretin, but there was plenty of time for that. The way she shivered reminded him of their first encounter when she was much younger and only excited him. 

“Well, what would ya like me to do?” He licked his lips, peering at the door. “I can kill ‘em for ya if ya’d like.” 

* * *

"I'll have nothing without him...I am." The mantra had become the motto of her entire thinking. It was a chant that became ingrained in her being. It was plastered on her face, her mannerisms. It was the bruises hidden beneath makeup. It was the scar ran down her arm when she "fell" and broke it.

"I can't survive without him. I need him to live. I am nothing." 

She clenched her eyes shut at his cold touch finally hit her. Lydia had always looked for a way out. A way to break the endless circle. She even looked for other means to escape. This didn't expect this. She expected to break the circle with her death. She had found her way out. 

"Help me.... save me _please._" 

* * *

His face contorted as she begged him to save her, but wanted him to keep the little dipshit on the other side of the door alive. So what exactly did she want him to do? Kidnap her? It wasn’t like he wasn’t going to do that anyway, but the fact that she was practically begging for it, definitely put a new twist on things.

“Yer sending me all kinds of mixed signals, babe.” His voice dropped to a low, but intense growl as he put his face up against her cheek. He was having too much fun with this. “I can’t allow him ta live, that’s fer sure. Just say the word and I’ll kill that little bastard and take ya back ta my place. Yer too good fer this world anyways.” 

He wanted her to say it. If she wanted him to do the heavy lifting, she could at least ask politely. 

* * *

Too good? He thought she was too good for this world. He must be blind or have a lot of faith in her. She wasn't good. Good people find their way out of this circle. Good people have a life; they have an education, a stable income, the ability to go anywhere without a prick watching their every movement. A good person doesn't beg a ghost to kill her now ex-boyfriend.

"Just..." She flinched at his proximity to her face, "please Beetlejuice. _Kill him._" 

* * *

He purred as he heard her plea. The boy was dead whether she told him to do it or not, but the fact that she wanted him to kill him was such a turn on. “You got it, babes.”

In an instant, he was gone and left Lydia alone in her bedroom. Blood-curdling screams erupted from behind the door, starting with Ryan. Dark laughter rumbled from his throat as he ripped the little maggot limb from limb. It didn’t take long before his lifeless body lay strewn all along the hallway. It was inevitable that the noises and screams made the other boys come to investigate. 

Beetlejuice turned, his grin widened as his face contorted in an inhuman way. They rounded the corner, immediately coming face to face with a severely pissed off demon. The boys ran screaming at the sight of the demon and the hallway filled with blood, his dark bellows following them out the door. 

He reappeared in front of Lydia, bowing, blood still caked in his hair. “All taken care of, my lady.” He snorted. 

* * *

Lydia gives an exhausted and relieved smile, "thanks...." she sighed sadly. Normally, she would be absolutely disgusted at the sight of Ryan's blood caking Beetlejuice. At this point, she doesn't care. She was exhausted, mentally and physically. She was sore and wanted eternal sleep and a bath.

"This is..." Lydia stumbled as she took a step towards him. She groaned loudly, holding her head, "this is it, Beej? I'm free.." 

Lydia stumbled mid-sentence as she tried another step towards him only to fall towards the ground into the depths of her exhaustion. 

* * *

He continued to stand there waiting for more thanks than just the words. He kinda expected a kiss, a sweeping declaration...something? Instead, Lydia just kinda stood there with tears in her eyes.

Women...even after killing their boyfriends they don't know how to please a man. 

"Yeah babes, yer free and all that shit. Shouldn't have ta deal with the little asshat ever again." That was more than he could say about himself. She may have been free from one psychopath, but she called in a demon to do her dirty work and now it was time to collect what was his. 

"Woah woah, I got ya!" Beetlejuice wrapped his arm around her shoulder, easily catching her before she hit the ground. "Ya doin' alright, kid?" He smirked down at her. 

* * *

Lydia squeaked as she tensed up, she swatted at his touch, "No... I'm tired, extremely tired, in a shit ton of pain, and in need of a bath."

She whimpered as she tries to keep herself upright, and trying to not meet his gaze. What a weak little girl she had become. It was pathetic. 

"Beej... look it may be difficult but can you... try not to touch me without permission? He... he... Ryan likes to..." She closed her eyes taking a long deep breath as she tried to gather her thoughts " it just brings back some recent memories... and the blood on you isn't helping... please." 

* * *

He frowned. Not touch her? Really?

He could certainly try despite the fact that it went against all of his natural urges. In an instant, the blood was gone and his hair was back to its tangled, matted mess that it was before. Maybe that would help her loosen up a bit, but he sincerely doubted it. 

“Well, yer free. What’s yer first act as a free woman, babes?” He studied her carefully. That guy did a real number on her. She was barely even able to handle herself. No matter. He was dead now. He waggled his eyebrows as he continued. “I can def’nly help with the bath if ya like.” 

* * *

"Take me away from here. I don't care where as long it's not here... but I... I don't know what to do. I have nothing. No job. No money. Nothing. I'm literally nothing, Beej. So I won't be missed...by anyone."

Percy mewed at her feet, crawling from under her bed. "There you are, Percy." She groaned as she bent down to pick him up, petting his black fur, "As for freedom, no one is truly free. But I haven't felt... freedom since I..." She stared at him, "I met you." 

She hugged Percy tightly and laughed to herself at the bath comment, "You help? I didn't even think you know what a bath is." 

* * *

Anywhere, eh? Well, that could mean a lot of things, but unfortunately, there was still the pesky business of the fact that he could not move freely between the living world and the Neitherworld. This made things rather difficult.

Beetlejuice jumped slightly at the cat. He completely forgot about that thing. He assumed that were they to go anywhere that Percy would come with them. Great. Just him, his pet human and her pet cat. Totally normal. His face scrunched as she talked about what to do with her freedom. “Look, I can keep doin’ things for ya and while I love the ego boost. Really I do.” His eyes grew dark as he stared down at her. She had gotten away from him once and this time she wouldn’t be so lucky. “Imma need a little more than just thanks from you, kitten.” 

His plan had to get back on track. By any means necessary. 

* * *

Lydia allowed Percy to jump freely from her arms. Her smile turned into a questionable gaze as she stiffened up. It was always a deal with him. She asks for help and he expects something in return. To help the Maitlands, he asked for marriage. What would it be this time? The same?

"And... what would it be?" Lydia already knew what it would be. She could feel it in her bones. 

* * *

“I’m all for helpin’ ya on this little quest of discovery, kay? But I have my own problems. Namely, since our previous little encounter, I’m still left cardless. I ain’t got nothin’. As of this very moment, I can’t take ya anywhere.” Not necessarily true, but true enough. “If ya really want freedom, then I need some freedom too, ya dig? You and yer little friends really did a number on me last time 'n I think it’s only fair that we pick up where we left off.”

He wasn’t sure if she was actually gonna go for it or not, but if she truly wanted out of this place, he was gonna have to get hitched. Her being complicit would make his life so much easier. Dragging a human back to the Neitherworld and forcing a wedding on her did not sound fun. 

Careful not to touch her, he ran a finger next to her jawline and down her throat once more, just close enough so that he could feel her body heat. His eyes scanned her body as a dark look shifted in his eyes. Something about her warmth excited something deep within him. He couldn’t wait to ravish her and fully explore that warmth, whether she was going to agree with him or not. He would find out. “Whaddaya say, doll? Wanna get hitched?” 

* * *

Lydia nodded slowly, understanding what he was saying. If she wanted to escape this hell, she had to pay the price The price for her freedom was to give him his freedom, a wedding just like last time.

If the circumstances were right, she would have said no but that wasn't her. She was desperate. She was a caged bird wanting to fly away. Would it be worth it? To marry a ghost that she has a complicated relationship with. A ghost who she should despise but the only one she can trust to save her. Maybe, it would be better. Maybe she could heal and face the monsters in her head. 

"If... it's for my freedom... then I'll do anything. I-I will marry you." 

* * *

Beautiful. Her consent made this entire situation a lot easier on him. And hey, in the same go they both got the freedom that they craved. The freedom they both deserved.

He clicked his tongue. “Anything is a dangerous word, kitten. But you said it not me.” He backed off, standing up and dusting off his suit again. “Now that we got the technicalities out of the way. Let’s get ya out of here. I can take ya back to the Neitherworld for the time bein’ and then once we get our shindig on the road, we can go wherever yer little heart desires.” 

He held his long, filthy hand out for her to grab on to. “Imma have ta touch ya if ya wanna come with me.” This was going to be a long eternity if it meant he had to ask her for permission before every little touch. 

* * *

Hands could be a dangerous thing. Hands can hold, heal, and protect. But hands can also hurt, ravaged, and kill. Lydia hard time differentiating what hands she could get. Most of the time it was the latter. It was difficult to trust a pair of hands when she was used to fists regardless if it was her soon to be husbands.

But as a coming bride, touching was necessary. What kind of wife would she be if she wouldn’t let her husband touch her? Lydia hoped that the day would come when she would allow his cool touch without permission. Allow hands to hold her, guide her, protect her. But the day was not today. She was too fragile for it. 

Lydia looked nervously at the filthy hand extended towards her. It was necessary for her freedom to be touched regardless of how much it hurt. She slowly extended her hand out, touching his cool skin, her body trembling like a small child. 

“I’m sorry…” she couldn’t help it. She was a hopeless case that was conditioned to apologize when she showed fear around Ryan. It was more of a beg than an apology because she didn’t want more bruises to cover up. Percy mewed comforting her as he rubbed against her leg as he watched her body quiver in conditioned fear. 

* * *

Beetlejuice stood there for what felt like several minutes before Lydia finally slipped her hand into his. She was lucky that he was willing to give her a little space, though he could tell her right now that it wasn’t going to last long. He’d play for now, but a husband’s gotta touch his wife. Permission or not.

His inability to hide his anger must have shown through as she apologized to him. “Yeah well, yer gonna wanna get over this little…issue or this eternity thing is not gonna be fun for ya.” He laughed darkly as he pulled the girl flush against his body. He nuzzled against her cheek, his voice getting low as he whispered in her ear. “I promise ya, it’ll be a lot more pleasurable if you cooperate.” 

* * *

Pleasurable?

She should have known that he would want her to heal up as soon as possible. Did he even realize how painful it is to just hold his hand? To be that close not knowing if he was going to hurt her. She was not the Lydia he remembered. That Lydia was dead. Died the day where she learned that there was no escape from the endless cycle of Hell she was in. Did she make the right choice or did she throw herself into another cycle of Hell with no escape? 

“One cannot just get over a year of abuse overnight.” She muttered softly feeling herself grow empty and cold, “It doesn’t work that way.” 

* * *

“Mm, well, you’ll get over sooner or later.” That kid really did a number on her. She was lucky that he went ahead and took care of him for her. Whatever the hell he did to her, he was more than happy to figure out a way for her to get back to reality. He always got his way, after all. He could be patient, for now.

He looked down at the cat that was wrapping itself around its owner. “I assume that thing is coming with us?” He really wasn’t much of an animal person, but it seemed to cheer Lydia up. I guess that would be okay as long as it didn’t bother him too much. 

* * *

“All I can do is… try.”

Percy meowed as he softly climbed at her legs for attention. She smiled softly, a first genuine smile for a while as she let go of Beetlejuice’s hand to pick up Percy, keeping him close to her as she glared at Beetlejuice, “This thing has a name. His name is Percy and yes he is. I won’t leave him in this Hell hole.” 

She kissed the top of Percy’s head as she slowly grabbed Beetlejuice’s hand once more. 

* * *

He grinned darkly at her as she picked up the cat and cradled him in her arms. “Out of one hell hole and into another, I suppose.” Taking her hand in one and wrapping his other hand around the small of her back, he pulled her against his body.

“Ya ready, toots?” 

* * *

Lydia nodded slowly as panic started to take hold, “Ready as I’ll ever be… ”

She clenched her eyes tightly as she rested her head against his shoulder and Percy wiggling to get free. He was right. She was leaving one Hell hole or another. Freedom had its price. She could only play with the cards in her hands. Right now, all she had were shitty cards. 

* * *

Pulling her closer, the two of them appeared at his home. The place was dirty, cobwebs filled the room as if it hadn't been cleaned in a century. It hadn’t.

“Welcome to the Neitherworld, babes. Pretty sure yer gonna love it here a lot more than you ever did that shithole.” He smiled at her, letting her go so that she could explore. “Couple rules though, darlin’. Ya can’t leave the house without me. This place is dangerous fer the living. Don’t want nothin’ to happen to my future bride. Not that kinda guy. And two,” he paused for a minute, studying her. “Chill out a little, will ya? Yer free, okay? Yer safe here. Ya got nothin’ to worry ‘bout. Got it?” He rolled his eyes, running a hand through his matted hair as best as he could. 

* * *

Percy wiggled free from Lydia’s grasp and landing on the floor. He stopped, flicking his tail as he slowly approached a piece of trash nearby. He leaned in, smelling it before rushing back to Lydia’s feet.

Lydia looked around the room, the dirt and grime of a century of neglect. Cobwebs of a variety of ages filled the corners. It was grotesque but it was home…. she reminded herself to clean it up when she finally convinced herself to move. 

Lydia’s gaze drew back to Beetlejuice as he explained the rules. She couldn’t leave the house without him. Great. Just like Ryan, she can’t leave without him next to her. All she wanted was a moment by herself. 

The second rule threw her through a loop. It was more of a command than a rule. Chill out. She could do that. It could potentially be easy as long as the nightmares and the attacks stay away. Freedom was still a long merciless road for her. But she trusted him and nodded, “Got it. You’re house is… a mess B. I can… ” she shrugs looking around, “clean it. Keep myself busy. If you… want?” 

Percy meowed as he started to chase a spider across the room, his paws sliding around on the hardwood floor, missing the spider. 

* * *

“Well, that second one is more of a suggestion.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yer free. Ya don’t have to be so uptight. Yer free to do pretty much whatever ya want. Just don’t want ya gettin’ eaten by a sandworm if ya go out there alone.”

He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “The place ain’t that bad. And Perce seems to be enjoyin’ the neighbors.” He swung himself over the couch, wrapping his arm around the back of it as he peered over at her. “I mean do what ya want, but ya don’t have to do shit.” 

* * *

“Nothing?” She chuckles shaking her head as walked over to the couch, her gaze cautious on where his hands were placed and sat beside him, “That sounds… amazing. Sitting on a couch, not moving for hours on end…” she closed her eyes and her body finally relaxing as she sank into the cushions, “maybe a few hours will do before I… don’t know. I don’t know what I can do… I would usually be…” she took a deep breath and sighed.

“Did I thank you for… killing him? If I didn’t… thank you. I-I don’t know what would have happened if I didn’t break a rule.” 

* * *

He leaned back, still peeking over at her. “Yeaaaaah, it’s pretty much the life.” What had she really not just sat around and done nothing for hours? What the hell did that little asshole do to his Lydia? She was so different from how he remembered her. She seemed almost breakable as if one wrong word would shatter her to pieces, but at the same time. She was complicit in what he did to her ex-boyfriend. She had begged him to kill him.

“You can do anything ya want including jack shit.” He paused for a few moments as she thanked him. She had thanked him before, but it was quickly followed by her falling over and demanding that he never touch her again. Kinda put a damper on the mood. “That little shit really had you wrapped around his finger, didn’t he?” He frowned, wishing she had summoned him sooner. He could have long since taken her away from that place. “So, who the hell was that guy and why the fuck do you care?” 

* * *

“Ryan Pilcher. The former head quarterback of the local high school. Star at everything does and local ‘philanthropist’.” Lydia could feel herself shutting down, her hands searching to keep busy, “a friend sent us up. I shouldn’t care… he’s dead. Gone. And was a monster. But I can’t help it… I should have ended it when I saw the flags. I saw the fucking flags…. The joking name-calling that became real. The degrading comments… telling me that I can’t do anything right. How stupid that I am…. Everything was always about him and I was just a joke to him. He took everything and left me nothing. But…”

She paused, closing herself off into her thoughts.“I thought I was in love…. I actually fucking thought I loved him and he loved me. How stupid I was to believe that. I thought I could get him to change. Try to get him to love me at least. Oh, he’d changed alright. Changed for the worse. But that’s what I get for not leaving when I saw the signs. I put myself in the circle I’m in… the circle of hell.” 

* * *

Beetlejuice sat quietly as Lydia listed off all of the little shit’s qualities. It didn’t sound as if she or really anyone else would miss that creep. He was definitely better off here than in the land of the living. Now that He was here, he’d make sure that Ryan paid for every little thing he did to his Lydia.

“He sounded like a total ass.” He frowned as he watched her collapse in on herself. This guy did a real number on her. It was gonna take a good amount of work to get her back to the Lydia he remembered if he could even get her back there at all. He slipped his long, calloused finger under her chin and pulled her attention to him. “Hey, he’s dead now. All yer pretty little head has gotta worry ‘bout is hangin’ loose and havin’ fun.” 

* * *

“And what’s going to stop you from doing the same to me? You are capable of doing so much more than him. I remember-”

Lydia’s eyes widen as she clasped her hands over her mouth. There she was again revealing her bite. It was still there hidden beneath the broken shells, “I’m…sorry. I’m sorry… I’m sorry….” 

* * *

He cocked his head to the side, a dark smile slinking across his face as he purred. He grabbed her hand, pulling it off her face and examining it closely. Compared to his large, pale hand, hers was rather tiny. He had noticed just how horribly small and easily breakable she was during their previous encounter, but they hadn’t really spent this much time up close.

He liked this little spark though. She was trying to hold herself back, but he wasn’t going to let her. Deep down in there was the old Lydia and he was determined to coax her out to play or who knows, maybe if he could keep her from holding back, he may enjoy the new Lydia even better. “I am, I could if I really wanted ta.” He grinned at her, his eyes trailing to her lips. “But only if ya ask nicely.” 

* * *

Lydia paled instantly, a breath caught in her throat as she stared at him. She felt sick, her stomach churning with bile. body trembling, preparing to run. She should have known to carry the false sense of security with the Devil.

“You… ” she closed her eyes, not wanting to look at his dark gaze much longer. Lydia clenched her free hand, feeling her nails stab into the soft flesh. She had to remind herself that Ryan was not here. That wouldn’t be beaten senseless for standing up. She had to bite back. She had a weapon… she had- 

Her free hand shot up, opened palmed towards the side of his face. With the ill-chosen logic, she was displaying all she could hope was for contact and a chance to run. 

* * *

She definitely didn’t like that. The look on her face said it all. If that was all it took for her to get that upset, she was not going to like her new life.

His eyes widened, completely taken aback by the sudden reaction. Jeez. He wasn’t actually gonna do anything. Can this girl not take a joke? He studied her face a bit. She did not seem to like his advance, but she was just gonna have to get used to it. She had really dug deep for that and he could tell. She really did have a bite deep down behind this little lost kitten act. 

He took hold of her other hand, his grin returning. “Ah babes, come on now. I ain’t gonna act'lly do nothin’ to ya.” 

* * *

Lydia fought to pull her hands away, huffing loudly as she struggled to get away, “That doesn’t matter. It's the mere thought that counts.”

He was being insufferable. Did he really think that this was all a joke? Though most of her wounds, invisible they still bleed. A word, a phrase… even saying his name could tear the scab from the wound bed. 

Lydia gave up trying to fight like she always has done and sunk into the couch, her face pouting. If eternity was going to be like this… 

“Jesus… I’m never going to get better…” she mumbled to herself as more as a thought than a statement. 

* * *

If she was gonna give up, then this wasn’t gonna be any fun. He groaned as he released both of her hands, allowing her to throw her little tantrum if that was what she wanted. He rolled his eyes, pushing himself back into a more comfortable position on the couch.

“Eternity is a long time, toots.” He peeked over at her. He really had his work cut out for him. Here he was thinking Lydia was going to be an easy target. He wasn’t even sure why he cared so much. All he cared about was getting the rest of his power. “Ain’t nothin’ wrong with you, babes. Yer workin’ herself up over nothin’.” 

* * *

“I’m…. ” she glared at him and weakly punched him in the chest, “you get to suffer with a shattered reflection for eternity. Might as well used to it…”

Lydia sat quietly for a moment. Her tired bones ached, she could feel a headache brewing and she was… angry… sad… and… Jesus why was angry at him? He didn’t do anything but be his normal perverted self. 

“B? How about that bath? I want to take a bath…” 

* * *

“Long as I can enjoy the view, ya won’t hear any complaints from me.” He snorted as he watched her. Shattered reflection was a pretty accurate description of her actually. Lydia was still there, but she was broken. She had a long time to get over it, but there was a very real possibility that she would never be able to put those pieces back together.

His face scrunched up at the even mention of the word. He stuck his tongue out and made a gagging noise. He had spent centuries without a bath and there was no way in hell he was getting anywhere close to that thing. He had it only for appearances, as most houses in the Neitherworld did. Whoever built these houses had mentioned something about the familiarity of them making the whole being dead thing an easier transition. He wasn’t about to stop her if she wanted to use it. Prolly wasn’t going to be a pretty sight once she got in there though. “Ya don’t have to ask fer permission. I told ya you can do whatever the hell ya want.” He leaned back, adjusting himself back into the dusty couch as he watched her. 

* * *

“I don’t care. It's still your house, not mine. I’m being polite. Lydia looked around and huffed. His house. Soon, their house. They were going to be married soon. She tensed at the thought.

She has to get over it. He was right. He’s dead. She’s free. He promised he wouldn’t hurt her. She has to start picking up the mirror pieces. One day. She has to take it one day at a time. 

"Enjoy the view then.” She glanced back and tried to smile. She can at least try to act happy and normal 

* * *

He rolled his eyes. “Ya might as well drop the polite act. It ain’t gonna cut it here. It’s yer house now.” He had no idea why she was trying so hard to keep herself bottled up. If she would just let loose and have a little fun, this whole experience would be a lot better for her. She was in the Neitherworld after all. This place had no rules. Most humans would kill to be in a place like this and most of them do.

He raised an eyebrow at her smile as she left him behind in the “living” room alone. Better yet, why was he trying so hard? He had originally planned to ditch her after the ceremony, but something about her was making him change his mind. He pressed his fingers against his eyes, rubbing them gently. What the hell was wrong with him? 

He felt the need to follow after her, but he let her go. She sounded like she needed some time alone. Plus, it was more fun to let her find the monster in the bathtub on her own.


	2. Monsters that cannot be unseen

Lydia wandered the halls and stairs of the house, peering into unused rooms hoping to find secrets. She finally found the bathroom which in all honesty was probably the cleanest room in the house but also the forgotten. It held an old Victorian feel to it with the large metal tub in the center of the room. But it also seemed...ill-fitting. The grey porcelain tiles held a thick layer of dust as she walked in, her skin itching from it.

The linen closet had a single moth-eaten towel and old soap smell of sandalwood and bergamot. This place was quiet, almost too quiet with all the noise inside her head. She sighed as she shut the door, locking it. She was quite surprised that Beetlejuice didn't follow her. It was... odd. She didn't dwell on it long as she started the bathwater, steam rising up into the air. 

As she pulled off her dress, her eyes stared at the mosaic of bruises on her body. Some were old, yellow and fading while others were fresh; dark purple and blues. Bruises will heal but anguish would not. But she was free. Over time, Ryan would be a distant memory. Over time, she will be happy. 

The tub filled up rather quickly, the smell of sandalwood filled the air as she climbed into the water. Lydia sunk her head in first, her lungs burning as she tried to push her limits. Her eyes open as she stared up seeing the light refract against the surface. She waited for Ryan to come and hold her under... but he never came. 

Lydia sat up gasping, black hair falling into her face as she closed her eyes and basked in the warm water. The ache in her body melting away, her bruises pain faded, and the noise that lingered quieted to a whisper. She was at peace at the moment, her body relaxed enough to clean. The smell of bergamot relaxing her further. She would kill to have shampoo in this scent. As the water clouded up with bubbles and soap, Lydia couldn't notice the long black tendril climbing out of the drain and loosely wrapping itself around her ankle. 

* * *

It was hard to tell the difference between her checking the rooms because she was curious or if she was checking because she was lost. He hadn’t given directions on where the bathroom was actually located, so he could only assume it was the latter.  
He stood, wandering far enough behind her that she didn’t even notice, his hands behind his back and a smile plastered on his face. When the monster found her, he definitely wanted to be close by. Who knows? Maybe she would even cling to him for comfort. Would scare the shit out of her be enough to weasel into her good graces? He assumed he would find out. He was going to have to be crafty though, that was obvious.

Despite his somewhat malicious intentions, he did give her space. The little time that they had spent together made it incredibly obvious that she was not doing alright. While space wasn’t normally something he would give to a woman, he was willing to make an exception. At least for tonight. Tomorrow, she may not be so lucky. 

He leaned up against the wall outside of the bathroom, waiting for her scream. He could hear her starting the water, her soft sighs as she undressed and eventually the small splashes as she absorbed herself into the tub. It was somewhat comforting to hear the little noises that seemed to echo throughout the halls. The house had been so quiet, it was almost painfully obvious how empty it was. He would get a twinge of loneliness from time to time, but it wasn’t anything a trip to Dante’s wouldn’t fix, but this...just felt different. Why did it feel so different? Sure, they were getting married, but it wasn’t as if they were in love. He was using her. He needed her to get his full power back. That was it. He knew that. She knew that. So why? 

The soft droplets from the tub were suddenly overtaken by her sweet screams. There he was. Right on time. Phasing through the door, Beej hovered in the air above the bathtub. “What is it, babes? What happened?” Despite the fact that he knew that he was lurking in the drain, he did his best to make himself sound convincing. The black mass of hair had snuck out from the drain and had taken ahold of his wife’s foot, attempting to pull her back down with it. 

He wiggled his fingers, a small zap had hit the creature, causing it to shriek under the water and go back down into the drain. “Ya okay, toots?” He’d have to apologize to the monster later. It was harmless, most of the time, but still got a bit rough from time to time. It had obviously gotten over-excited with the new life-form in the tub that hadn’t been used in centuries. 

* * *

Lydia didn't feel it at first. She was too relaxed on the verge of sleep. She was drifting, her head barely above the water. She could sleep all day in the tub.

But that's when she felt the tug of the creature around her ankle. Her head suddenly submerged, taking her breath away. She jolted screaming as loud as she could as she tried to escape. Again and again, she was pulled under and the louder she screamed. From beneath the refraction of the water, she saw him hovering before her. Lydia jolted from the tub as soon as the grip loosened and fell onto the floor. Coughing, she scooted away from the tub. 

"What the hell was that?" She screamed, shivering from the sudden shift in temperature. 

* * *

He chuckled nervously, a smile plastered on his face. “That was uh...one of the neighbors.” He guessed that was the better way to put it. The monster was definitely something that lived within his drain and all they could do was hope that it wasn’t gonna come after her every time she took her little bath. There was really no telling. This was the Neitherworld after all. Nothing really made sense or had any kind of actual reason.

He landed on the ground, kneeling down beside her. He waggled his eyebrows at the sight of her body. Damn, she really had grown up. Gone was the tiny little body of her youth and hello curves. “Def’nly diggin’ this view, gotta say.” 

* * *

"Fuck. You. Beetlejuice!" Lydia snapped, sneering at him as she reaches for the towel, "You are such a pig! Jesus fucking Christ!"

She wrapped herself in the towel and stood up from the ground and went after him wanting to scream at him. Forget the whole saving her from drowning. She was more angry at the fact that she didn't warn her about neighbors in pipes and coming in naked, "You could have fucking warned me of the- ah!" 

Her foot slipped in the glistening water forcing her legs to fall out from under her as she went into crashing into Beetlejuice. 

* * *

His grin only grew at her insults. That was definitely a true statement, but what was he supposed to do? Not appreciate her body? It wasn’t his fault that she was naked in the tub when she decided to play with the creature in the drain. He crossed his legs as he hovered right where she had been sitting. She was going to be his wife after all and he was going to see it eventually. What was the big deal?

He moved his mouth in time with her as she reprimanded him. Couldn’t they get back to the part where she was naked in the tub? That would have been a lot more fun to deal with than her yelling at him all over again. 

Beej’s eyes widened as she fell on top of him, completely catching him off guard. He hadn’t realized just how incredibly warm she was. He had felt her a few times before, but the full-on contact of her warmth against his cold, hard chest was unlike any feeling he had felt before. He stared at her for a moment before he was able to regain his composure. A cocky smile slid across his face as the dark look in his eyes returned, his hand tracing the edge of her jaw and pulling her close to his face. His other hand slipped around her waist, sneaking underneath the towel and searching for flesh. “Aw, babes, if ya wanted me on my back all ya had to do was ask.” 

* * *

The cool touch of his body beneath herself sent into a state of shock. Her breath hitched as one of her hands laid across where his heart should have been. She stared at him, watching his entire composure break. She didn’t expect that. Why was he staring at her? She was going to ask if he was okay when his solid perverted composure returned as a cocky grin slid across his lips and he felt his arms held her at his waist.

Whatever moment they had there was gone with a snap of his fingers. Lydia groaned loudly as shook her head and tighten the towel around her, “I was going to be nice…” she slowly pulled her hand away from his chest, “With that comment, you don’t deserve what I was going to say. ” 

* * *

He growled at her as she tried to pull away from him. Flipping her over on her back, Beetle towered over her. She was so small, so fragile at this angle. He could easily take control of her and force her into all kinds of unspeakable acts. He licked his lips, running his nose up against her soft cheek. Her reactions to any small movement from him only spurred him on. She was so much fun to torment.

_I’m never going to get better…_

Her words echoed through his mind, causing him to pull back. He pulled himself off of her and crossed his arms, floating casually beside her. “You crash into me and somehow I get punished for it. Not cool.” _Women._

* * *

Her lungs hitched once more as she watched Beetlejuice pull back. She could have sworn he was going to do horrible things to her. She slowly sat up, holding the towel shut, just staring at him. What was going through his perverted mind?  
Lydia breathed out slowly, still trying to figure out what happened. But she had to turn her composure back to her an annoyed human, “It’s how you said it. Tone matters, Beej.”

* * *

He went back to mocking her, his arms crossed and still moping like a child. What the hell had come over him? He could have taken total advantage of the whole situation and on a normal day, he would have totally exploited this whole interaction.  
So what made him wanna stop?

“Tone schmone. I’m the victim here.” 

* * *

“So insist that you’re the victim here. Why?” Lydia rolled her eyes and folded her arms in suit, “You are acting like a child.”

She huffed as she moved a wet strain of hair from her face. Why was he acting like a toddler in admist of his terrible twos? She wanted to know why. Why the sudden change of composure? 

* * *

“Cuz you fell on me, babes.” He pouted, but a small smile shone through as he watched her. “Not my fault yer throwin’ yer hot bod all in my face. Can’t control myself. What’s a man to do?” He shrugged, leaning back in the air.

He had no idea what was going on with him. He still hadn’t officially gotten his mind back to normal after the fall. What the hell was wrong with him? 

* * *

“Not make a…” Lydia slowly stood up from her feet, clenching the towel, she chewed on her lips contemplating her answer “Nevermind. It's obvious you want to put it on me. You win.”

She turned away from him and smirked at her attempt of an ego stroke. It was the first time in a long time where a tiny bit of normalcy returned into her life. It felt nice but it wasn’t enough. 

* * *

He grinned, feeling victorious in her answer. Of course, he won. She was naked. It wasn’t fair for any man to have to control himself when she was literally butt-ass naked and dripping wet. It was intoxicating and not at all a fair fight. Plus…she was right. He definitely wouldn’t turn her away if she begged for him right here and now. Had he been in his right state of mind, he would have made her his right here on the bathroom floor.

“If ya wanna finish yer bath, I can stay here and protect ya. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to my girl, now would we?” 

* * *

“You mean it?” Lydia smiled as she turned to her soon to be husband with a cautious look, “no messing with me?”

She clenched her towel tighter as she stared into the soapy water, “I-I… I mean it wouldn’t hurt. I didn’t get to wash my hair… so I guess you can stay.” 

* * *

He leaned back, waggling his eyebrows a bit. “Oh sure, babes. You just finish yer little bath and I’ll stay riiiiiight here.” His eyes scanned her body. He so badly wanted to run his hands along those curves. It was taking everything in him to keep himself under control and she hadn’t even dropped the towel yet.

“Do what ya gotta do. I’ll behave, scout’s honor.” A hand was held stiffly behind his back, hiding his crossed fingers and an innocent-looking smile plastered on his face. 

* * *

“You _better_, Beej.”

Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to keep him in the bathroom with her. He was a needy pervert after all. She narrowed her eyes at him in uncertainty. He was hiding something from her. Better than to take it safe than sorry. 

She took a deep breath as she quickly dropping the towel and quickly climbing back in before he would more unnecessary looks. Lydia closed her eyes, ignoring his presence as she lowered her head below the surface. 

* * *

He studied her as she nervously dropped the towel and basically threw herself in the bathtub. He enjoyed a good tease. It always made the night so much more entertaining. Sure, things would probably end up better if she would stop being so emotional, but he was low-key enjoying their little interactions so far. The house had been so empty of life and now within just a few moments, he could feel the presence that she brought with her. It was a feeling that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

An awkward tension settled in the air as he watched her dip her head under the water. She was safe at least for the time being, knowing that the monsters that lived in that drain wasn’t going to come back out for her any time soon. Still, her emotional state kept him on edge. 

* * *

Lydia felt tense, knowing he was still here, watching her as she bathed. She wanted to remain hidden because any movement would trigger him just to look. But her lungs required her to breathe, she emerged from the water. A soft gasp as she moved the strains of hair back and glanced over to Beetlejuice, “Hey… I… got any shampoo? I don’t think I saw any.”

* * *

Every movement caused a ripple in the water and a smirk to cross his face. This was more entertaining than anything he could have found on television. He winked at her when she turned to him and asked him a question.

“Babes, do I look like the kinda guy who owns that stuff?” He chuckled, seeing as the answer seemed obvious. His hair was basically falling off of his head it was so matted. His teeth rotten from lack of care. Everything about him should have screamed at her that he had zero cleaning supplies. Cleanliness had been about the lowest of the low of his priorities. 

* * *

“You would think that you would be prepared for your living wife.” Lydia sneered lowering herself into the water. She was surprised to find a bar soap in a house in a condition like this. “But why I should be surprised? You didn’t tell me that there was something in the drain.”

* * *

He snickered. “Hey, you summoned me, not the other way around. We can get ya whatever ya want. All ya gotta do is ask, doll.” He juiced up some shampoo, swiping the bottle that was sitting in her bathroom back at home. He floated over to the tub and placed the bottle on the rim of the tub.

His smile grew was he rested his head against the rim of the tub. “Aw, come on, babes. I told ya: the Neitherworld is dangerous. Could be a monster lurking around every corner.” His eyes shifted eerily back and forth as he snickered. And if she wasn’t careful, he could easily become one of them. 

* * *

Lydia rolled her eyes as she started washing her hair trying to fight off a smile. “Still could have warned me, Beej.”

She rinsed off her hands in the water, letting the suds settle in her black hair as she glanced over to him and splashed soapy water at him. If he was going to get that close then he would have to play even though she couldn’t help laughing as she did it “I would love to know what I’m going against.” 

* * *

“Maybe easier for you to just assume somethin’s there. Pretty much how everythin’ works down here.” If he was supposed to warn her about every little thing lurking around every corner, he’d never shut up.

“Hey!” He screamed, trying to dodge the suds being thrown at him. He gagged, trying to wipe the water off of his body. “No one deserves that kinda treatment, Lyds. Ya’d do that to yer own husband? The torment.” The sound of her laughter lifted his spirit. That was the first time he’d ever seen her smile since she had summoned him. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as he moved closer to her. “’ Bout time. Thought you were gonna be all frowny forever.” He booped her on the nose, allowing himself to float towards the ceiling. 

* * *

“It takes time, Beej. It's not going to be instantaneous.” Lydia smiled, shaking her head as he booped her nose. She guessed there was a soft side in that nasty exterior of his, “and as your wife… I should be able to torture you a bit.”

She laughed once more as she leaned back to rinse her hair. She kept an eye open as she watched Beetlejuice float towards the ceiling, “Nu uh, floor level B. You know better.” She smirked as she dunked her head back under the water 

* * *

He snarled down at her as he lowered himself, mumbling something under his breath, his eyes still peeking under the water. The water definitely accentuated some features, but she had filled out quite nicely from the little he had seen. She had been covered with a towel, but he got a good feel of some of her bits.

He leaned forward, placing his head in his hands and threw his legs up behind him, kicking back and forth like a teenage girl. As much as he enjoyed spending time with her naked, he was growing bored of just floating there. She was in the Neitherworld. He figured she wanted to explore or something, not just sit in a tub full of water all night. “How long do these bath things last anyways? Ya look clean enough to me.” He playfully rolled over, still casually hovering above her and now watching her upside down. 

* * *

“It depends.” Lydia chuckled as she grabbed her leave-in conditioner, “sometimes it's quick. Sometimes, shaving is required or sometimes a girl just needs a good soak.”

He was being so childish just rolling around like a bored teenager. This could be a potential eternity she could deal with as long as she didn’t have to do Ghost-Sitting. She waved him away as she started to drain the tub and folded her arms to cover her breasts as the water drained. 

“But you’ll never how good it feels to soak in hot water for an hour or two with a book and a cup of tea, Mister ‘Baths are worse than Hell’.” She gave a playful smile as she grabbed the towel, wrapping herself with it. 

* * *

The longer she described it, the more his face contorted. A visible look of disgust crossing his features. “That sounds…like actual hell. And I know what hell’s like, kay?” The pure thought of sitting in soapy water for any amount of time sent shivers down his body.

His attention went back to her as she got out of the tub. Luckily for him, try as she might, her breasts were still fairly visible to him. While she as not as endowed as he was used to, they weren’t so small that her arm was actually able to hide them from him. He cocked his head to the side, doing his best to get as good as a look as he was going to get for a while. 

“Yeah, and it’ll be a cold day in hell before I ever know that feelin’.” He stuck his tongue out, a loud retching noise echoing from his lips. 

* * *

“Oh, you won’t know unless you tried it once and a while, Beej.” She sang teasing him. Lydia knew she was probably playing with fire the more she teased. But it made her feel just a little bit better and it helped her forget for a while. Even if it’s just for a moment.

Lydia frowned briefly as she stared at the empty closet wishing there was another towel to dry off her hair. She had to be smart if she didn’t want him to see any more of her naked. 

“We’re going to have to go back or if you’re willing to summon my things, B ” Her throat clenched up at the thought of going back to the bloodied house. She tried so very hard to hide it. But another problem came up as she held up her bra and stared at Beetlejuice. Crap, she’s going to have to get dressed in front of him or… 

Lydia sucked a breath through her teeth, as she lowered her bra, “um… do you mind waiting outside as I dress? You can… take me out exploring afterwards.” 

* * *

“Yeaaaah that’s not gonna happen, toots.” Even the pure thought of him taking a bath chilled him to his very core. There was no way in the seven layers of Hell that he was ever going to subject himself to that.

What the hell did she need now? First soap, then shampoo, now what? He was not expecting her to need so many things. Her face lost color as she even mentioned going back home and something told him that going back to that place was not very high on her wishlist. He shrugged. “All ya gotta do is ask.” 

His grin only grew as he watched her fidget with her bra. “Aw, come on, baby. I’m gonna be yer husband soon enough. May as well show me the goods now.” 

* * *

“We’re not married yet, remember? And you’ve gotten enough of ‘goods’ for right now. Two looks a day, ‘babe’. Two looks a day.” She waved her finger at him, then poking him in the chest

“So go on, B. Get out of here.” 

* * *

“You’ve been coverin’ ‘em so I haven’t gotten my full look yet.” She certainly seemed to be getting at least a little bit of her spark back. He much preferred this side of Lydia than what she had been showing him the rest of the night.

“Awwwww, come oooooon.” He allowed her to push him out of the room, the door closing quickly behind him. This was too much fun. There was no way he was gonna let her win that easily. He had already watched her take a bath, what was so different about watching her change? He poked his head back through the door, closing one eye as if that was going to help hide him. 

* * *

Lydia laughed to herself at their interaction as she walked back to her clothes, her day improving much already. Alone in the bathroom finally, she removed the towel to dry her hair, rubbing the towel furiously. As she stood straight up, lowering the towel from her head, she could have sworn that she saw something from the door. She peaked only to see Beetlejuice poking his head through the door, with one eye closed as if he was trying to hide. It's not like a head through a door was totally a normal occurrence.

She laughed shaking her head at her attempt and turned away from the door and started to get dressed. “You gotta try better than that, Beej. You’re sticking out like a sore thumb with your head in the door.” She glanced back playfully sticking her tongue out at him, “Try again tomorrow.” 

* * *

He licked his lips as he watched her fiddle with her hair. Her tiny, naked body bending over to dry the water out of her hair. He studied every moment, completely enthralled by what he was witnessing. She really was something else. His head unintentionally cocked to the side as he watched her straighten up, dropping the towel back to cover her chest.

His attention was only shattered by the fact that he was caught. His eyes widened as he immediately pulled himself back through the door and back out into the hallway. “Come on, babes. I already seen most of it anyways. May as well give me the full show if yer gonna.” He leaned back, carelessly floating in the air. Maybe he should give her a little space. He was not entirely enjoying the weird sensation that he was feeling in his body. 

* * *

Lydia paused from putting on her bra and stared at the door. Why was he acting this way? It was odd. He had been acting weird since she crashed into him. Was she doing something… wrong? She was broken, tattered beyond repair only painting a smile on her face to hide the pain. Anxiety bubbled in her gut as she started to question everything.

She trembled as she got dressed, glancing back at the door hoping he didn’t see. Only when she got to the door was the mask put back on and a fake little smile was on her lips. 

“So… gonna give me a proper tour of the Neitherworld?” 

* * *

Her silence was not comforting. He could hear her quickly getting ready from the other side of the door. He had literally stared at her in a tub, was watching her change really that different? He frowned, disappointed that he wasn’t able to talk her into it. He stayed in the hallway though, leaning back in the air as he waited for her to finish.

His frown faltered as she stepped out. She smelled clean. It was weird. 

“Yer gonna have to stick close though, got it? Don’t want no drain monsters comin’ after ya after all that.” He waggled his finger in her face, a small smile reappearing as he noticed hers. 

* * *

“Stick close. Got it.” Lydia hugged herself as her anxiety continued to bubble up but her smile never faltered. She saw him falter when she walked out, his smile morphing when he saw her. She had to be doing something wrong.

“I’m pretty sure there’s worse out there than a drain monster. But if that was it… I’m glad you’re here.” 

* * *

“Yer gonna love it, babes.” The Neitherworld was full of exciting places to be, especially for a human who had never been here before. He really was going to have to keep a close eye on her though. Not everyone down here was friendly and not everyone down here was going to appreciate a living human being down here with them. Some of them may retaliate.

“Lucky fer you, yer future husband just so happens ta be one of the strongest guys down here.” He flexed his muscles, making a few poses as he flew towards the door. A big cheesy grin replacing his unsure looks. “I ain’t gonna let nothin’ happen to ya. Now, what kinda stuff ya like to do, hm?” 

* * *

Lydia followed suit giggling at his poses. He had to be trying hard just to make her smile ...or was he? Anxiety and pain set aside, she was actually smiling and laughing things she hadn’t done in ages.

She paused at the door, bottom lip pouting as she tried to think things she liked to do: photography was a given but that was out of the question since the camera was shattered. Cemetery… hell Nature walks. They were calming and serene that she didn’t have to think for a while. Getting lost in museums for hours on end. Just laying out in a field and stare at the sky. He wouldn’t like any of these…would he? 

“Nature walks. Getting lost in museums. Laying out in an empty field ...photography…” She began to list them off trying to hide the embarrassment. For being a goth girl, she did seem to like a lot of preppy girly things. 

* * *

He folded his arms, thinking hard. Maybe she wouldn’t enjoy the Neitherworld. He knew she liked to take pictures, he at least remembered that much from their previous encounters. Other than that, he really didn’t know much about her other than the fact that for some reason she could see ghosts.

“Well…” He shrugged, not really sure how this was entirely going to play out. “We do have nature…but it won’t be what you’re used to.” Come to think of it, what did happen to her camera? She always had it with her back then. Maybe she was over it? Regardless, she was gonna want it for this scenery. “Here, you’ll prolly want one of these.” With a snap of his finger, a new camera appeared around her neck, the exact model he remembered her owning before. 

* * *

Lydia gasped in surprise as the camera appeared around her neck. She stared at him briefly hoping it wasn’t an illusion before grabbing the camera. The weight becoming familiar in her hands, like reuniting with an old friend.

She touched every surface feeling every button and control. It was the exact same one, the perfect camera before Ryan had shattered it to bits… and Beetlejuice had given it back to her. 

She felt normal for now as she envisioned pictures hanging on the walls of her mind, happy memories that she thought were lost forever. Memories of hope. Memories of happiness. The camera was a sign that everything will be alright. A sign that the world wasn’t a pit of Hell like it seems. A sign that she will be happy and she will eventually get better. 

Lydia threw herself at Beetlejuice, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, hiding her happy tears whispering, “Thank you, Beej. Thank you.” 

* * *

She seemed happy enough. Her eyes drifted down to the camera, a look of complete shock crossing her face. Beej studied her quietly as she fiddled with it. That seemed to lift her spirits and he was definitely glad to get the doom and gloom out of her eyes.  
His eyes widened as she threw her arms around him. Hugging him was about the last thing he expected from her. After her whole speech about how he shouldn’t touch her without asking for permission, he figured she would never be the initiator of any contact. He was pretty sure he was going to have to coax it out of her.

“Mmmm,” he growled, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. “No problem, baby. Whatever ya want.” His hands traced the small of her back until his hands reached her ass. 

* * *

“You don’t have to do that. I could make do with nothing.” She laughed as she dried her tears and hugged him just a little tired until she felt his hands move down her back and stopping at her ass, grabbing it firmly.

She frowned sighing sadly as she pulled away, “and the moment is ruined. Thanks….” 

* * *

“Mm, but see? Yer my girl now and what’s a little spoilin’ now ‘n then?” He shrugged, enjoying the feeling of her warm skin beneath his cool hands. He lost himself in the feeling, running his cheek against hers and absorbing every bit of their little interaction.

He guessed he shouldn’t have been surprised when she pulled away from him. He chuckled, trying to coax her back. “Come on, babes. I’m sorry, ‘Kay? I couldn’t help myself.” 

* * *

“And here I thought I would have just one normal hug because who knows when I’ll allow it again.” She rolled her eyes as she playfully pushed him away, “Guess I was wrong.”

But she still wanted him to hold her. She didn’t know why but she felt comfort in his cool arms. She wanted him to go back to holding her as long as his hands were above her ass. 

* * *

His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her back to him. “Aw come on, I was just playin’. Ain’t my fault ya got a great ass.” He snickered, placing a small kiss on her shoulder. He didn’t know why keeping her so close was making him all tingly. Something about her being right in front of him just sent him reeling.

“Promise. I’ll keep ‘em right here.” He wiggled his fingers against the small of her back, his playful grin returning. 

* * *

“One move and you won’t get this for a very very long time.” Lydia rested her head against his shoulder and laughed at herself. She closed her eyes briefly taking in a breath, she thought she would be disgusted by the smell of him. He was revolting. But she didn’t seem to mind anymore as she enjoyed the embrace.

She could feel the anxious feeling pound at her gut, her heart racing in her chest as she glanced up to him. Why was he being so… nice to her? Why was he spoiling her? There were no feelings shared between them. They were using each other as a means for their freedoms. Beetlejuice could just run off and leave her after the marriage because he had got what he had wanted. She was just a card in his never-ending means to an end. 

_Lydia Deetz, the Forgotten Bride._

Her throat tightened at the thought as she sighed into his chest, “Beej… what about that tour?” 

* * *

He grinned wildly, trying to look as innocent as possible, regardless of the challenge she offered him. It was going to be difficult, but he had to try. She seemed to melt into him as she finally gave in. He could feel her chest expand against his body, her soft breaths sending shockwaves through his body.

She was so small. How easy it would be to control her. One move and he could force her into just about anything. Despite how much she would scream, she would eventually enjoy whatever the action. They always did. Still…this was nice. He wasn’t used to this kind of interaction and it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He trailed soft kisses along her neck, losing himself to the point where her question barely registered in his brain. 

“Tour?” He mumbled, his face crunching before a wave of realization hit him like a freight train. “Oh! A tour! Right!” He laughed nervously, pulling himself away from her, but keeping a firm grip on her waist. “Let’s…do that.” 

* * *

Lydia tensed at the soft kisses down her neck. It felt good but it was so wrong after what happened today and for the past year. What was happening to her? To them?

She gasped softly as he pulled away, his face morphing into confusion. He had forgotten about the tour. What would have happened if she didn’t ask about it? Was she going to end up enthralled by him to the point where they… kissed? Would she even allow that? He seemed so nervous now. Why? Why was he nervous? 

“Yeah- yeah we…” she gingerly touched where he had kissed still feeling the chill and blushing, “we should.” 

Panic took hold as she felt the heat of her blush. Dammit, why was she blushing? _No. No. No. No. Stop it now, Lydia._


	3. Tour of Hell

The fuck was that?

He stood there for a moment completely dumbfounded, placing his free hand to this forehead. He peeked over at Lydia, a crooked smile crossing his features. Somehow she was doing this to him. Besides a boner, there weren’t many feelings he got regularly, so this seemed to completely catch him off guard. If he was being honest, it kind of scared him. He could still feel the warmth on his chest and lips from where he kissed her. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. 

Tour…right. 

“Alrighty, let’s get crackin’!” He tightened his grip on her arm, pulling her out the front door. For a centuries-old demon, there wasn’t much to the Neitherworld. Beyond, sandworms, monsters, and dead people, it was actually a pretty boring place. He was sure that Lydia was going to enjoy it. She seemed almost drawn to weird places like this and he was more than happy to show them to her. 

The Neitherworld was in a perpetual state of sunset, the usual hues of purple, orange and blue filling the sky. In the distance, they could hear the sandworms call. She was really gonna dig that. 

* * *

Lydia stumbled as Beetlejuice pulled her out of the door, one hand guarding her camera as she gained her footing. She stared at the horizon, her mouth falling open at the site before.

Different hues of purple, orange, and blues painted the sky. The colors slowly blending into a sunset that was mysterious and beautiful as sounds filled the air. It was breathtaking and she was quite certain that she released a gasp in awe. 

Back home, Dusk was always her favorite time of day. It was the death of one horrible day and soon the rebirth of something beautiful. Fire reds burning the sky as ice blues tried to fight and cool the sky. She thought of it as dragons fighting for control. But the sunset before her, the colors were mingling, mixing, working together painting a picture of serenity. Lydia smiled as she brought the camera up to her face and took a picture. 

“Are they always like this?” She asked as she grabbed the photo and shook it as the picture developed. 

* * *

He figured she’d like that. He studied her as she lost herself in the sky and quickly snapped a picture of it. He found the scenery actually quite boring. He had seen this view for pretty much his entire afterlife, but for some reason, this time seemed different. He assumed it probably had something to do with this being Lydia’s first time seeing it. He chuckled as he started to look around, trying to figure out which direction they should go. The Neitherworld was a huge place, but it was primarily just filled with a bunch of dead people. Not exactly tour worthy.

Beej shoved his hands in his pockets, the crooked smile still plastered on his face. “Uh yeah, pretty much. The Neitherworld never changes.” 

* * *

“I could get used to this. This is… is _beautiful._” She glanced over to him with a sincere smile, “why would you not want to be here? My world just has… everything horribly wrong with it….” Myself included. She didn’t add knowing he would probably say something against it.

Her smile briefly faltered at the thought but maintained as she looked out to the sky, “If this is beautiful. I can’t wait to see the rest.” 

* * *

He snickered as he continued. “Give it a couple centuries and you’ll get bored of it.” He floated backwards, casually looking up at it. “Hate to break it to ya, but the Neitherworld’s got plenty wrong with it. You’ll see for yerself. Death ain’t all it’s cracked up ta be.”

He continued on with the tour. Pointing out the different places along the path they were making their way down. He showed her Juno’s office, the place where the newly-deads had to report and explained the different areas where the different deaths were housed. Each death was different and special and the Neitherworld tended to keep everyone pretty organized. 

They had a club strip where a lot of different clubs were being housed and assured Lydia that they would definitely want to hit up one of those in the coming days. One, in particular, had the best booze in the Neitherworld and she would definitely wanna try some of that. 

“And then this is the garden-y area. Where they…garden, I guess.” He didn’t really come here often but wanted to make sure that they definitely stopped by while he was showing her around this area of the Neitherworld. He was almost certain that she could get some good pictures here. There were all different sorts of weird plants that surrounded them, some she probably recognized and others that she definitely didn’t. “I’d be careful ‘round some of ‘em. They bite.” Beej pointed at one in particular that sat in the far corner of the garden that almost seemed to breathe. 

* * *

Lydia carried more pictures than she thought she could, most were stuffed in the pockets of her dress and folded neatly into the side of her boots. She was ecstatic to finally get to take photos again. It was like a part of the mask she wore to keep Beetlejuice from pondering her sadness became real. She was actually happy.

Lydia walked around the garden, her nose wrinkling at the smell of a blooming Corpse Flower in the center. She never expected to see one in person because of its rarity. But still, she took a picture of it. She approached the corner of plants that Beetlejuice had warned her about. To her surprise, one of the largest plants seemed to dance as if it were breathing and took the appearance of a giant Venus Fly Trap. Its mouth opened large enough to fit her body, hungry for food. 

“This is sweet. I didn’t know they got this-” 

The Venus Fly Trap reared its head, hissing like a viper and went for the attack. 

* * *

Now he just sat back and waited for the trap.

While he hadn’t known her for very long, she was especially easy to read. He had pointed out the particular flower in hopes that she would go up to it. She was just soooo easy. A dark smile slid across his face as he watched her head towards the plant, taking pictures of some of the other botanical wonders that surrounded her. 

As expected, the trap opened its mouth wide and threw its head forward. “Woah woah!” He chuckled, grabbing ahold of her shoulder and pulling her back towards him. “I’m pretty sure I told ya to stay away from that one, doll.” 

* * *

“I thought… I thought I was far enough… away.” Lydia gasped out as she staggered farther away, her eyes not leaving the plant as it slowly moved its head back growling.

Lydia clenched into Beetlejuice’s arm, nervously looking around, “Let’s.. get out of here.” 

* * *

He stifled a laugh, his grip on her arm tightening as he looked back at the man-eating plant. “There ain’t exactly a lot fer them to eat down here, so they get a bit testy. You can take the picture though, just…” He held onto her shoulders, pulling her back a little bit and forcing her into a good spot for a photograph. “Back here.”

He thought hard about where else would be entertaining enough for her. “Do ya like sandworms?” That was a stupid question. No one liked sandworms. The pure thought of them made him gag. 

* * *

Lydia hesitantly lifted up the camera at the plant and took the picture. She didn’t care to look at it as she stuffed it into one of his pockets.

“Oh yeah… not.” Lydia rolled her eyes at the question. As much as she found them cool and all she would not want to be caught near them. Knowing her track record for the day, she wouldn’t want to take the chance. “They’re cool looking but not something I want to see for a long time.” 

Lydia eyed him as she turned towards him with a curious smile, “Why would you ask?” 

* * *

“I’m runnin’ out of places to take ya, babes. The Neitherworld isn’t really that much of a great place to tour.” He shrugged at the truth as he looked around. He took her to the main office, the garden, the bar strip…that was basically it unless she just wanted to roam around. That or maybe he just wasn’t that great of a tour guide.

“Not really sure of what else ya’d be into.” 

* * *

Lydia shrugged as she looked around, fiddling with her camera, “Then let’s get lost! I’m sure there is some hole in the wall place that not even you have found. Come on, BJ…” she grabs his hand and starts pulling him in a random direction, “Don’t you wanna get lost with me?”

* * *

She grabbed onto his hands, causing his long-dead heart to leap into his throat. That was about the last thing he expected for her to do. He sincerely doubted that they were going to find something that he had never seen in the Neitherworld. He had been dead for centuries and this was not his first jaunt through the abyss.

“Uh, sure babes. Go wherever ya want and I’ll just follow along.” This was her first time here though, so he was more than happy to let her have her fun. 

* * *

Lydia smiled at him as she turned back, her hand still in his. She kept a few good steps ahead of him so he couldn’t see her pull the mask of fake happiness off. The smile faded into a broken frown, her eyes losing the curious glimmer into empty voids. She could only feel so happy for so long.

She was only a means to an end. She was literally only there to grant his freedom. He doesn’t really care for her. She will be forgotten in no time. She always is…. She’s too broken to be cared about and remembered. 

Lydia literally only started walking to find a place to end it just in case things went bad and there was no escape from the physical pain of life. But it's not going to be needed if she doesn’t start eating. A deadly combination of being stressed, depressed, and defensive drove her away from eating. She was starting to get too thin. She saw it and it probably meant he saw it too. Soon, there will be only bone. 

She led him through familiar places to him, she was sure. She couldn’t name them or knew their functions. She was doing exactly what she wanted… getting lost until they found a large pond with unearthly colored water. Drowning. Perfect. If that was the case, that’s how her story will end. 

“There… perfect.” She breathed out as the mask returned to her face. 

* * *

He was uncertain exactly where they were headed. Or at least he was uncertain where Lydia exactly thought they were going to stop. The Neitherworld was a dangerous place and the fact that Lydia was totally fine with just running rampant in the streets did not bode well for him. Sure, a tour by the most powerful ghoul down here was one thing, but now she was just going wherever the hell she wanted. It didn’t sit well with him.

She was up to something. 

He couldn’t quite tell what her end goal was, but he supposed it didn’t matter. He was only using her. While they had some cute interactions, Beej didn’t care about what happened to her after he got his full powers back. Just because he was feeling…something doesn’t mean that goal had changed. Still, he had noticed that she was a lot slimmer. He had noticed that something was going on in her sick, twisted brain. That guy really did do a number on her. 

As they made it to the pond, Beetlejuice looked around. This was not good. “Uh Lyds, this is definitely not a good place fer us to be, dollface.” The Neitherworld was a bit of an upside-down place. Whereas she may find this area to be nice and calming, those places generally were the most dangerous. 

* * *

“Why not?” Lydia didn’t seem to understand why he was so insisted on leaving. It was a gorgeous pond. Peaceful and serene. It was perfect if she was alone.

She took a step towards the edge, dipping her boot into the water watching the ripple away from her, “Come on, it's just a pond. What harm will it do?” 

* * *

“Nah ah ah.” He grabbed ahold of her wrist and pulled her back to him. “There was only one rule and that rule was that you had to listen to me at all times, got it?” That wasn’t the rule he gave her, but what the hell was she gonna say?

“The Neitherworld ain’t like yer home, kay? It’s pretty much dangerous anywhere.” 

* * *

Lydia gasped as if she was slapped in the face, anger shattered the mask revealing the true pain, “What… what did you just say to me?” She pulled her wrist away from him in disgust.

She thought she had escaped the rules. Escaped from being told what she can or cannot do. She was fine without leaving the house without him, especially since she was near eaten by a plant. She saw how dangerous it was out here. But this? Memories of Ryan came back to her. No memories of fear and sadness appeared only anger. Lydia thought he knew better. But she was wrong. Better not trust a ghost to behave. 

“Do you… do you just say I have to listen to you at all times? That’s how it started rules being added out of nowhere. Who the fuck do you are? Are you… are you trying to act like him so I’ll listen to you?” 

Tears of burning anger ran down her cheeks as she stepped away from him, shaking her head. Her voice shattering as she spoke “I thought I could _trust you_…but I was wrong as usual.” 

She couldn’t handle the sight of him and she turned away from him and ran from him. Lydia couldn’t run away from Ryan when she saw the signs but at least she could try with him. 

* * *

He blinked, completely taken aback by her little outrage. What the hell was wrong with her? She was weirdly chipper a few minutes ago and now here she was just completely exploding at him. She had promised him his freedom and now what? He was just supposed to chase her all over the Neitherworld.

He disappeared from where he stood and reappeared in front of her, grabbing hold of her wrist. “Hey! I didn’t mean it like that. I was just tryin’ to make sure ya didn’t get eaten, okay?” He pointed back to the lake which had since her toe-dipping action had since closed up. That lake, in particular, had a nasty habit of closing in on itself and taking all matter of ghosts along with it. It was death for the dead. No one that took a dip in that little lake was ever heard from again. He folded his arms, pouting like a child. “A simple ‘thanks BJ’ would be nice.” His voice hitched up in his best Lydia impression but immediately went back to his weird gravelly tone. 

“Oh, and another thing.” He grabbed ahold of her arm, pulling her closer to him. “I never said you could trust me. I’m a demon, got it? Not really the trustworthy type, know what I mean?” Sure, they had some touchy moments, but maybe she forgot her true purpose here. She was supposed to marry him and that was pretty much it for her. What happened to her afterward was really up to her attitude. 

* * *

“Well doesn’t that say something then.” She pushed him away, her voice still shattering from anger. She was really trying hard not to cry. He didn’t really deserve her tears right now.

“I trusted you enough to summon you back to help me at my lowest. Regardless of his fucking rules, regardless that he could have killed me for not listening to him. Regardless that you could have seen me in that waiting room beaten to death. I trusted you enough to marry you and come here. I trusted you knowing that you would probably leave me here alone after the marriage and forget about me. Because why trust a girl that pretty much got you killed. B, You had made such an impact in my stupid, nonexistent, forgettable life that I asked you to save me from him and possibly myself. Isn’t that what ‘BFFF-Forever’ meant?” 

There she said it. She huffed folded her arms against her chest and turned away, her voice so low it went almost unheard, “Maybe I should have just killed myself…” 

Lydia took a long drawn out breath, wiping her eyes, “but like you would care… I’m just some stupid little breather.” 

* * *

“Oh come on, baby.” He slithered around in front of her, plastering a cheesy grin on his face. “None of this got anything to do about trust, got it? I did you a favor and you gotta fulfill yer end of the bargain. You can keep tryin’ ta kill yerself but yer in the Neitherworld. It ain't gonna work.” What the hell was her problem? Sure she looked all grown up, but those pesky emotions seemed to be sneaking up on her again.

He let out an unnecessary sigh as he folded his arms. “I ain’t good at this emotional crap, but I care enough that I ain’t gonna let nothin’ happen to ya, got it? So, just like…calm down.” None of this was coming outright, but he was sincerely trying to cool the flames he had caused. 

* * *

“Then prove it, BJ. Prove it.”

Lydia wanted to smack that cheesy grin off his stupid face of his. She wasn’t convinced that he cared about her. Him? Yeah no. She was still a means to an end. 

* * *

Prove it? What the hell did she want him to do? He killed her crazy stupid boyfriend. He brought her to the Neitherworld with her stupid cat. Gave her a tour of a place that mortals only dreamed about. Was that not enough for her? He wracked his brain for some sort of answer but came up empty.

“Prove it how? I saved yer life three times, what more do you want from me, girl?” He was becoming frustrated. This was supposed to be an easy way for him to get his powers back. She was supposed to just sit there quietly and do what he wanted her to do. He had hardly asked for anything in return for all that except for her to marry him. So what? 

* * *

“Saving my life doesn’t mean anything if I’m just a means to your end.” Lydia growled as she pulled at her hair, “Yes, you brought me here. Yes, you killed Ryan. Only because I asked you. You gave me a tour… but you-”

She took a long breath still feeling anger, “you had been acting weird. You- you know what? Fuck it. I just can't because there is something between us and I don’t know what it is. And I don’t even care to find out right now. Take me back to the house, Beej. Right now.” 

* * *

What? I mean she basically was just a matter of convenience, but she was taking this in a weird direction. Why was she making this so much harder than it had to be? Just shut up, marry him, and then she was free to wander off for all he cared.  
But he didn’t want her to do that…

He frowned, grabbing ahold of her and teleporting them back to the Roadhouse. This was probably a better place for them to have this conversation anyways without all the sandworms and death ponds and man-eating plants… “I ain’t used to dealin’ with humans and their emotions, so yer just gonna have to cut me a little slack, got it? I just…” He paused for a few moments, still kind of holding her close to him. “I don’t want anything to happen to ya, alright? So if you could just not die, that would be great.” 

Guess their little tour was over. 

* * *

Lydia pushed him away when she heard Percy meow for her. The black cat pattering to her side and rubbing against her leg. She smiled as she picked him up and petting his head, “Oh please amuse me. How does it work for a living person down here?”

* * *

“Live people are supposed to be down here, first of all.” He folded his arms as he studied her. She really liked that raggedy little cat, didn’t she? “Even if ya tried to do yerself in, it wouldn’t work. Yer already in the Neitherworld, so there won't be no place ta go.”

He paused for a minute. There was a small contingency to them getting married. It seemed minute so he didn’t even bother to mention it before. He guessed this was the best time to bring it up. “Plus, once we’re married, you’ll be immortal just like me, so…” 

* * *

“Im…Immortal?”

Percy meowed loudly as he jumped from her arms and went to sniff Beetlejuice. She shouldn’t be surprised by the statement at all. It was just a culture shock. That explains the eternity statements. Bastard. 

“Huh…” She breathed out, “that I’ll be interesting to tell Dad. Here’s my husband, look familiar? Oh yeah, Daddy, I’m immortal now.” 

* * *

His face contorted as the cat came up to him. He hissed at the cat, making a scary face. Percy ran away from him, screaming. Just how he liked it. Maybe now the cat won’t bother him again. He barely knew how to deal with humans, but animals? He didn’t know jack diddly squat.

“Y-yeah, so that’s gonna be a wild ride for ya. Which is why I say, you tryin’ to off yerself ain’t gonna do much good. So ya might as well get over it, got it?” He hovered over to the couch, lazily leaning into it. He had kind of hoped that he had cleaned up at least a decent spot for her to sit. The couch was filthy, but it never bothered him before, the thought never crossed his mind. She was just gonna have to deal with it. 

* * *

Beetlejuice was like a magnet to her. She always felt pulled by him regardless of how pissed she was at him. Lydia followed him to the couch but never sitting. She just had to be near him.

But Lydia grimaced at the couch, if she was going to be immortal and possibly live in this house she was going to have to get it cleaned. There was no way that she would live like this. Perhaps, she could even get him to bathe. Oh, the horror of bathing a demon! 

She stifled a laugh at the thought of giving him a bath. She imagined a wet puppy wanting to escape…. her fingers running through his- Lydia stopped her face growing red from blushing. She was supposed to be mad at him not imagining giving him a bath. 

“Uh.. yeah… sure.” Lydia closed her eyes as she felt the pain in her stomach as it reminded her to eat “got it, BJ.” 

* * *

He couldn’t help but laugh at her as she followed quietly behind him. He could see the look of disgust on her face as she looked at his horribly dusty couch. He supposed it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if she cleaned. Beej was used to a certain standard of living and that usually consisted of him living in his own filth, but now that someone was living with him…he guessed he could make that sacrifice.

“So…” He could hear her stomach growl from where he was sitting. Right. Humans had to eat something. The Neitherworld wasn’t exactly known for his fine cuisine, but she would get used to it in time. “Ya hungry?” 

* * *

“No.”

Lydia was quick to shoot back as she hugged her stomach trying to silence it. It was the first time her stomach had actually voiced it was hungry. It didn’t mean she wanted to eat. The stress of living made the thought of eating… sickening. 

* * *

He rolled his eyes. Was he seriously going to have to cram food down her throat? “Look, ya gotta eat at some point. I can either do this the easy way or I can make ya.” He looked her over. Despite the fact that she was ‘grown-up’, she sure was acting like a child. Why couldn’t she just eat? She couldn’t die here, but she still had to sustain herself.

“I got plenty of bugs with yer name on em.” 

* * *

“Disgusting, BJ! Why the hell would think that I would eat bugs?” Lydia groaned near gagging. She squirmed failing her arms in disgust, “And you’re not making me eat anything. I’m not really hungry.”

* * *

“Hey, no judgments here. More for me.” He pulled a roach out of the couch and threw it in his mouth before looking back over at her. He chuckled as she gagged and shivered.

“Look, ya gotta eat something. Yer not gonna die, but it still ain’t gonna be pretty. Name whatever ya want and I can get it for ya no problem.” 

* * *

“That’s it!” Lydia flailed her arms in disgust, gagging, “This house is going to get clean and _you_ are getting a bath. Even if that means I have to give you it myself! That was absolutely revolting! Oh my God!”

Lydia gagged some more as she turned from him just to stop herself from getting sick. She took a few deep breaths shaking her arms as if she was touched by bugs, “First, I was going to ask if you could bring my stuff here. Nothing about wanting food. Two, if I wanted to eat, I would want a-” she hesitated. Lydia had been craving a cup of peppermint tea and a cheeseburger but had no desire to eat… even now, “nothing because you just spoiled my appetite.” 

* * *

He scoffed at her. Yeah, good luck with that. If she really wanted to clean up, he wasn’t going to stop her, but it would be a cold day in hell before I get in a bath. He rolled his eyes again, settling into the couch. He may have been nice to her before, but she was really starting to test his patience with her attitude.

“Oh come on, babes. Lighten up a bit. If you want stuff from yer room, just come out and say it. I can literally juice anything up for ya. So what do you want?” 

* * *

“Can I please have my clothes… my bedroom… Percy’s food and litter box. Everything except his… pictures.” She groaned pinching his bridge of her nose as she decided to just throw herself onto the couch next to him. She knew that this was a battle she was never going to win. He cared about her enough to not let harm come to her… but what about self-harm?

“And… a cheeseburger and a cup of peppermint tea. BJ… I’m trying here… I am…” 

* * *

Well, Jesus…when he told her he could make anything for her he certainly wasn’t expecting a grocery list. She had no use for most of what she had in her room. The furniture was basically useless.

He grabbed clothes, Percy's stuff, and her bathroom essentials. That was about it. “I got everythin’ else so that should be enough.” He smiled though when she threw herself on the couch and finally gave in. With another wave of his hand tea and a cheeseburger appeared in front of her. 

* * *

“Thanks…” Lydia hesitantly grabbed the cup of tea, taking a long smell smiling at the familiar scent. She took a sip beaming at the familiar taste before putting it back down.

Lydia picked up the cheeseburger, looking at him giving him a playful smile before taking a bite “No Neitherworld tricks. Just a regular cheeseburger?” 

* * *

“Neitherworld tricks? You think I’d do all that work for ya and save yer life just to trick ya? Just eat the damn food.” Beetlejuice chuckled as he watched her quietly as she took care of the tea and cheeseburger he had conjured for her.

She had acted as if she wasn’t hungry, but she sure seemed like she was now that she actually had something in front of her. “Feel better, babes?” 

* * *

“Yes…” Lydia sighed as she leaned against Beetlejuice’s body with a smile, she couldn’t help but curl her legs up onto the couch “much better.”

She hugged herself, looking up to the ceiling and sighing, “You know… we’re supposed to be getting married soon. But I don’t know anything about you except that your demon, we tried getting married once for your powers but I contributed to your death. Why is that?” 

* * *

He wrapped an arm around the couch behind her, peeking down at her as she got comfortable against him.

“Eh there’s not much to tell, really. You killed me, that’s pretty much what happened.” He chuckled. Their whole original interaction had really not worked out the way he wanted. He had certainly tried, but this seemed to be working just fine.


	4. Falling off the Deep End

He thought for a moment. "Yeah kinda. Been dead for centuries, me goin' through my history could take a long time. I can try to answer questions I guess."

Did he want to know more about her? Did he ever. "Would love ta know more about this ex situation. Ya didn't see the type to settle for assholes." 

* * *

"How about a deal? A question for a question. I'll tell you about... this and you tell me about your past."

Lydia chuckles with a small smile sneaking a glance at him, "and for your information, seeing that I'm marrying an asshole you should know why." 

* * *

She got him there. He was probably more asshole than she had ever dealt with before. The difference was, Beetlejuice didn’t hide it behind pretty words. Most girls he spent time with knew full well who they were getting involved with, same as Lydia. She knew what he was before even summoning him.

“Fine. I’ll bite. Careful what you ask for, doll. My past ain’t a pretty one.” 

* * *

"Well, neither is mine."

Lydia breathed out a sigh as she smoothed out her dress. She didn't know where to start. The beginning, the middle, or the end. He had been dead for so long that he has seen everything. Her life was just beginning... Okay. The beginning of the story. 

"I'll start easy. Exactly how long have you been dead?" 

* * *

It was cute that she assumed whatever shit she had been through was on the same level as his. He had literally caused catastrophic disasters, but sure. Teenage drama. “Whatever, just fire away.” It was clear that she was going to get more out of this little session than he was. He already knew a majority about her from watching her in the attic.

He was the mystery here. Not her. 

Years were such a human construct. Time flowed differently in the Neitherworld, so there was really no way of counting. What felt like mere moments here, was years in the human world. “Centuries at least. Not really somethin’ ya keep up with. After a while, ya stop countin’.” 

* * *

"Okay. So eventually I'll just say I'm just twenty-year-old looking goth chick if asked, cool." Lydia nodded slowly before turning to face him. She raised an eyebrow before poking him in the chest, "Ask your question, Beej."

* * *

“No one’s gonna ask yer age down here. No one gives a shit. Age is something humans care about, but the dead don’t care.” He watched her for a minute. This was going to be a horribly long game.

“Why the hell were you with that loser? I was pretty sure you were stronger than that when I left ya. Don’t know why you let that asshat push you around so much.” 

* * *

"I...." Lydia paused taking a long deep breath, fiddling with her hand, "After you left... Dad started developing anxiety. He became.... too overprotective. I couldn't do things without him there. Every guy I met, every date I went on... he was there. He had to give approval...."

She slowly looked up to him and gave a pained smile, "Ryan was the only guy he liked. I told him what he was doing and he... he... was one of the reasons I stayed... even with the red flags. He was the one who told me to stick it out. He would change. He'll apologize and move on." 

Lydia sighed shaking her head, "How did you die? And how did you become a demon?" 

* * *

He listened quietly. It certainly explained a lot. Her dad had been overprotective to the point where she ended up with the worst guy imaginable. Guess he slipped up. Chuck was like that. He rolled his eyes as he thought about the boy he did in. He deserved it and so much more.

“That’s two questions, babe.” 

* * *

Lydia smirked, seeing him roll his eyes when she mentioned Ryan. Her heart ached for his loss but seeing him react made it just a little bit better.

"Yeah, I know. You can get two questions in return." 

* * *

He gave her a lopsided grin, studying her movements. Surely didn't take long for her to go on changing the rules. Not fair.

"That's not how the game goes. Ya get one." Answering questions about himself was difficult enough. There was no way in hell he was gonna sit here and get bombarded. 

* * *

"And when did you start following the rules?" Lydia giggled rolling her eyes as she reached up to booped his nose.

"Fine. I'll ask one if you're insistent on following the rules. How did you become... well you? Adam and Barbara don't have these powers that you're supposed to have." 

* * *

"I'm the only one allowed to break the rules 'round here." His face scrunched when she touched his nose.

He grinned, leaning back into the couch. "You already asked yer question." 

* * *

"Damn you." Lydia rolled her eyes laughing, "you and your infinite wisdom."

She folded her arms against her chest, smiling "Fine. Ask yours then." 

* * *

He wiggled his eyebrows, proud of himself. He had caught her despite her need to ask even more annoying questions.

He thought for a minute. "You could have just done him in yerself. What made ya summon me?" 

* * *

Lydia lowered her gaze, her eyes staring at her hands. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Because I wanted to convince myself that you weren't real. I wanted to believe that you were just a thing in my sick little head. Ryan ... he kept saying that you were just some imaginary creature. A ghost that didn't exist... Ryan... and Dad... they wanted me to believe that none of it happened. A girl with a psychotic break over the death of her mother."

She took a deep breath and trying to smile, "I didn't realize how lonely I was until I saw you again." 

* * *

Their original encounter was a little intense. It didn’t surprise him that Chuck and the dumbass little kid he did in wanted to make her think it never happened. She had kinda lost it for a while there. She was definitely one of the more interesting humans he had ever met. Ever since he was summoned, his afterlife had turned into one hell of a ride. Things seemed to calm down once he was sent back to the Waiting Room. He didn’t like calm. Made him anxious.

He studied her movements, his expression unchanging. This little insight into her mind was definitely putting some pieces together. Made a lot of sense for why she’s been having this weird mood swings. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up again. “Next.” 

* * *

Lydia watched as his expression never once faltered. His eyes still staring at her, watching her movements. She felt like a prey animal being hunted by a predator. She knew from the past that he was dangerous. His powers still siphoned still made him terrifying. Their whole conversation had opened up a can of dead worms, their words were like magnets repelling each other. Maybe skeletons still lay hidden in their closets. Lydia hated that thought, she really did.

Lydia licked her lips and repositioned in her seat, " How...did you become as you are... now?" 

* * *

He folded his arms, staring her down. This game hadn’t been nearly as fun as he had expected it to be. He didn’t really know what he was expecting, but her questions were dull. They were just boring questions about himself, which I guess was exactly what she wanted, but he did not enjoy talking about his past.

“What the hell kinda question is that? What do _you_ think I am?” He sneered at her. How the heck was he even supposed to answer a question like that? 

* * *

Lydia straighted up, pulling her shoulders back in defense. For a year, she cowered in fear. She wasn't going to do that with him... not anymore.

"You know exactly what I am trying to ask, Beetlejuice. There was no way in any form of Hell that you just appeared as you are. A fucking demon. You died. That means you _lived_ at one point. You're an asshole. I get it. You're narcissistic, short-tempered, and smell horrible. But you can freaking handsom-uh fuck. All I ask is... what happened to you?" 

* * *

Hearing his full name was like nails on a chalkboard. He physically reacted to it. They hadn’t gotten married yet, so the curse still sat firmly on his shoulders. He was done with this game. He stood up, his eyes burning in her direction. “First off, don’t ever use my full name again. ‘Til we get hitched, it’s off limits, got it?” The fact that she stood in front of him and dared say his name spoke volumes. It frightened him to find out what would happen if she said it three times with both of them in the Neitherworld. There was no telling where he would go.

The pure thought of it only angered him more. “As for yer dumbass question: I was alive, now I’m dead. It ain’t rocket science. I took a rope and hung myself. Hung, dead, end of story. I’m _what I am now_, because I’m a shit person even in death. I’ve killed thousands, dead and alive. I got powerful ‘cuz I ain’t scared to get my hands dirty. Every little dinky problem in yer human history was most likely caused by me, so like I said and how you put it so eloquently. I’m an _asshole_. And assholes get what they want, whether everyone else gives a shit or not.” He paused for a minute, taking deep unnecessary breaths as he tried to calm himself. Maybe he went too far, but it was better she just get the fact that he didn’t give a shit stuck in her mind now. 

His voice softened, finally done with his little temper tantrum. He folded his arms, sick and tired of this bullshit. “I’m done with this. You’ve asked enough questions. I think it’s time fer you to go to bed.” 

* * *

Lydia felt herself pressed her back deeper into the couch, her eyes widened in fear. She whimpered, clenching her eyes shut waiting for the oncoming Hellstorm. When it finally came, her nails dug into the fabric, leaving small cuts in the fabric. Her heart beating against her ribs as she took in every word he said like daggers to her skin.

She whimpered in fear, waiting for the strikes, the degrading comments. Something that brought her right back to her home. Lydia wanted to disappear, fade from existence so no one could find her… not even the dead. Tears ran down her cheeks as she braced for it. She waited for the pain… nothing came. 

She went too far. She always did. 

Lydia knew she was stupid for finally trying to be brave. She had stared the devil straight in the eyes and she couldn't even fight back. All she was just a stupid little girl who couldn't do anything. _Fucking waste of space. You foolish, foolish little pussy. Learn to shut your damn mouth. A woman should never talk that much. _

_ Nobody cares about your sorry psycho ass… _

Not even him. She should have shut up and jumped into the lake. At least, the last and only memory of her would have been a stupid weak, little girl getting a death, not even the dead would want. He deserved that much and she would be out of his hair and he could continue doing his horrible things. 

She was foolish to think she could be happy in the Neitherworld. She was foolish she could be happy anywhere… in the land of the living or the dead. She was foolish for even trying. She shouldn't have summoned him in the first place. He was a monster. He was a fraud. He only cared for himself and she was just his pawn. Her heart shattered at the thought of being Free. There was no such thing as freedom when she was married to Satan Incarnate. 

Lydia felt sick with regret. She felt sick from the boulder forming in her gut. She wished she could go back. She should have just taken a beating that would have killed her. Then at least it would have been a reprieve from her Hellish life. At least she would be able to run away from the Monsters in her life. 

Lydia cried out as she pushed herself away from the couch. She ripped the camera from her neck, throwing it into the couch. No more. She couldn't stand touching things he gave her. 

Lydia couldn't make eye contact with him as she stormed past him, near sprinting as she went to hide in the shadows as she mumbled to herself, reminding herself of all the wrong she always does "A woman should always keep her mouth shut, Lydia…. A woman should always obey their partner… you're useless… go back to hiding…" 

That's all she was good for nowadays…. Hiding from monsters and making them mad. 

* * *

What the hell? Was she crying? Seriously?

She stormed off into one of the bedrooms, slamming the door behind her. He rolled his eyes, not entirely sure what the hell her problem was. He was the victim here. She had sat there and hit him with stupid question after question and said his name and he was just what? Supposed to sit there and answer like a good boy? 

Did she not listen to his speech? 

He stood there for a few minutes, expecting her to come back out and apologize. She never did. How ungrateful could she be? Here he was, killing her exes, granting her immortality, basically giving her anything she could ever want and she still wanted more? She even threw the camera he juiced up for her. He sat down next to the camera and started flipping through some of the pictures she had taken during their little tour. She was actually pretty damn good. He knew that, but still. 

After a good hour or so, she still hadn’t returned. He ran a hand through his matted hair, looking at the door she had escaped through. Maybe he had been a little too hard on her. It was just a stupid question after all. 

Beetle pushed himself to his feet, trying to distract himself from the fact that he had upset her. This was just not working out how he had expected. Lydia was supposed to be an easy mark. Get her, marry her, get his powers, done. Why was this so much more difficult than he had been than their previous marriage attempt? He paced around the room, waiting for the girl who would never emerge. 

After a little longer, Beetlejuice walked up to the door, opening it slowly. “Babes?” He rubbed the back of his neck somewhat nervously. He was good at dealing with a lot of different emotions, but sadness was not his forte. He was many things, but the comforter was not one of them. “Look, kid, I’m sorry okay? I don’t apologize often, so just take it at that. Come on out, alright?” He knew she was in here. The faint sobs coming from where she was hiding filled the room. Each one tugged at some part deep within him. 

* * *

Lydia had hidden in the darkest pit of a small closet. Her arms hugging her knees, her body trembling in fear. She gasped for air as her sobs seemed to be never-ending, growing worse the more she tried to calm down. She didn't want to anger the Monster anymore than she already had.

The shadows always seemed to comfort her. Made her invisible if she was quiet enough. Ryan taught her that at least when he was drunk enough. Lydia tore at her dress, her skin burning hot from emotions. She couldn't breathe, her mouth left only releasing more sobs. 

Lydia froze, her heart-stopping as she heard the door open. Her hand going to her mouth to muffle the tears. He was looking for her. She closed her eyes, whimpering another breathless sob rattled her body. She only prayed that he would be like Ryan and leave her alone to drown herself in useless tears. 

* * *

And of course, she wasn’t answering him.

He looked around following the sound of her muffled cries. “Babes, come on. I really am sorry, okay? I overreacted.” After a bit of searching, he found her hunched over in the closet. A crooked smile crossed his face. “You gonna come out of there?” He held his hand out, ready to help her out of there. “I ain’t gonna hurt ya and I’ll try not to…yell like that again.” 

* * *

Lydia shook her head as she hugged her knees tighter. He can say that he won't hurt her but it won't stop him from yelling at her. She's always going to find a way to mess something up. She always did with Ryan. He would never be satisfied with her.

Lydia sighed softly, defeated knowing there was no escape. She was caught, there wasn't any other place to hide in the closet. She had no choice but slowly took at his hand and was helped to the floor. She quickly pulled her hand away, strolled past him, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

She wasn't quick to accept his apology, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do with him. 

* * *

He grimaced, not really sure what to do at this point. Sadness was an emotion that he had no idea what to deal with. Instead, he just followed her silently. He gave her some space, hoping that maybe that would help her. Maybe yelling at her wasn’t such a good idea, but he had a lot of anger deep down. He wasn’t able to control it at times, but that didn’t mean he had to take it out on her.

She was so quiet. Holding onto herself and walking around the room. What the hell was wrong with her? Was she just gonna be like this forever? “Babes?” 

* * *

Lydia stopped, taking a shallow breath before looking at him. This was the flat out first time where she truly felt terrified of him and it could get worse. She had to walk on eggshells and thin glass.

"Yes?" Her voice soft still clenching the fear and pain as she spoke. 

* * *

He stopped dead in his tracks as she turned around suddenly. She hadn’t said anything to him since she stormed off and he was for the first time completely lost for words. He watched her for a second, his eyes wide.

What the hell was he even supposed to say to her? He apologized. Was that it? She didn’t look very accepting. “Uuuuuuuuuh, ya okay?” 

* * *

"Yeah... fine." Lydia shrugged holding herself tighter. She took a small step towards him, hesitant for his reaction, "Terrified as Hell of you right now. But it's right... I'll get used to it."

She swallowed, seeing his wide-eyed expression, "and you? You're looking wide-eyed, B..." 

* * *

Terrified as Hell...

For the first time in his afterlife, he actually felt bad. Beetlejuice stood there a little dumbfounded, not sure how to make it up to her. He knew she was fragile, she had already proven that, but maybe blowing up on her wasn’t how he should have handled that situation. 

“L-look...I told ya before, I ain’t so good with the words. I ain’t a good guy, kay? Ya prolly should be scared of me. That’s normal, but Imma try to...reel myself back in, kay?” He rubbed the back of his neck, having a lot of difficulty stringing words together. Normally scared was what he was going for. Talking someone out of actually being scared of him was not something he was used to in the slightest. “I’m sorry, kay? I’ll try not ta do that again. Talkin’ bout my past isn’t easy.” 

* * *

"It's..." Lydia swallowed, not sure if she could even have the will power to accept anything from him. But she had to try at least- fake it until it becomes real, "okay... B."

Lydia paused, it was foolish to lower her defenses. He was like a viper and could strike again. But he was right "It's all my stupid fault anyway... I was the one who... asked and I deserve it... and more...And..." 

She clenched her sides taking a deep breath. Lydia couldn't hold it in as much as she tried to hide it. He had told her that she was too good for the Living and but the way it's going... she's horrible for the Dead. She didn't really fit anywhere. 

"I'm not a good person either. What good person can't escape a situation like the one you... saved me from? A good person should be happy, living their life unafraid... A good person doesn't summon a demon to kill their boyfriends. We're both evil people... just in different ways....and I'm sorry for not being good enough." 

* * *

He stood there awkwardly, not entirely sure what he should do next. The times he had apologized to someone could probably be counted on one hand. He was a prideful demon. He enjoyed getting what he wanted and usually only expended little effort to get there. While some things took time, he eventually always got what he wanted.

Her words irritated him still. Apparently, his little outburst seemed to be bringing back memories that he could only imagine had to do with Ryan. Even in death, that little asshat was still bothering her. He’d have to make sure to find him in the Neitherworld perhaps when she was asleep and give him a piece of his mind. 

Again. 

“Yer not that bad. I’ve killed millions.” He crossed his arms. Her low self-esteem was probably due to that dumbass human also. “Compared to me yer an angel, so...don’t sell yerself short.” A fake smile shone through as he spoke but quickly disappeared. It was hard to imagine why she thought she was such a bad person. Sure, she had called him to take care of her little problem, but he was pretty sure any human would take that offer if they had the chance. 

* * *

"Yeah, an angel with torn wings and can no longer fly," Lydia muttered softly turning herself away from him.

She shuttered, as she tried to hold back her tears as she climbed into the bed, face buried into a pillow " I'm going to bed... Beej... I'll see you... whenever." 

* * *

He sat on the bed, for the first time feeling somewhat guilty. How the hell was he supposed to fix this? He peeked over at her as she buried herself into the bed. They hadn’t even gotten married yet and he was already screwing up. The fact that he even cared really threw him for a loop. But he did.

“What’s yer next question? I’ll keep myself under control. You can have a handful of free questions, kay? Just...don’t say my full name.” He waved his hand, feeling exhausted. Dealing with humans was a lot more work than he thought. 

* * *

"What..." Lydia breathed out turning her head away from the pillow to find him sitting on the foot of the bed. Was he really doing this? After he just blew up on her? She was playing with a fire that could burn out of control.

"Fine..." Lydia slowly sat up at the head of the bed and hugged her knees, " What's so special about me? Why are..." she took a deep breath-stopping from asking questions, "Why do you care about me and... that jackass...?" 

* * *

Jesus, was she gonna use up all her free questions at one time? How the hell was he even supposed to answer that? "I dunno, kid. Yer the only one who can see me. I dunno why. Yer special because yer you. Beyond that I dunno.."

He winked at her, a crooked smile crossing his face. "Cuz yer my babe, babes." 

* * *

That made her feel a bit better. She chuckled with a small smile forming on her lips, "Thanks Beej..."

She scooted a bit closer to him but still maintaining a distance, her smile still present "So we're still BFFF-Forevers? I would like that still..." 

* * *

Her smile lifted his spirits, as seemed to be the new norm. He studied her closely as she inched towards him. Well, that certainly was enough to cheer her up. While he could sense her hesitation, she was back to her old self. At least as far as he could tell.

He grinned at her, a dark look filling his eyes. "Better than that. Once we tie the knot, we'll be husband and wife and I'll have enough power ta send us wherever we want." 

* * *

"Wherever we want?" Lydia raised an eyebrow a bit curious, but cautious. She was wary of the dark looking shading his eyes. But this is what Beetlejuice was. He did the same thing when she was a teen. Always plotting something... even behind her back.

Her smile faltered briefly but returned as she inched just a bit closer "that sounds interesting, to say the least. Where would you want to go first, my husband?" 

* * *

Where? The question perplexed him. He had honestly never really thought about where he would want to go once he got his full powers back. He had been trying to get them back for centuries, never assuming that it would actually come to pass. He hadn’t been to the human world in so long. There was lots of mischief he could get himself caught up in once he was free. The thought excited him.

He wanted to go everywhere. “Travel the world, I guess. See what kinda trouble we can get into.” He wanted to make people scream again. Cause some real terror on some towns. His name had been a curse and with time, everyone had all but forgotten him. 

Beetlejuice would make sure to remind them. 

* * *

Lydia smiled softly thinking about where she would want to go. She had an eternity to travel the world, see things she only imagined in magazines and travel channels. The world belonged to her. Tokyo, Rome, London, Paris, St. Petersburg....

"Prague." She grinned crawling to him now, "I have always wanted to go to Prague." 

* * *

He didn’t really know where that was, but as long as there’s people there, he didn’t give a shit. His goal was causing terror and he could do that anywhere. “Mmm, we can definitely go there.” He grinned at her as she moved closer to him. Most humans enjoyed traveling the world, at least in his experience with the handful that he had interacted with. He was sure she was no different. “I’ll take ya wherever ya wanna go, baby.”

Her questions had stopped, but she seemed to be feeling better. She had stopped crying at least. He assumed that was a good thing. “That all ya got?” 

* * *

"Yeah... for now."

Lydia smiled as she stared at him briefly before leaning up, planting a kiss on his cheek. She paused at her action, wide-eyed in confusion. She shouldn't be doing this. Lydia quickly pulled away, smoothing her dress before yawning. 

"I should try to get some sleep... it's been a long.. day." 

* * *

The feeling of her soft lips on his hard cheek was a strange one. The polar opposites of their body temperatures and feeling would probably always be somewhat strange. Still, he wasn’t expecting that. She had literally ran from him a few minutes ago, but at least seemed to have forgiven him if the kiss was any indication.

She didn’t seem too thrilled about her actions as she pulled away from him and all but hid back into the bed. 

“Uh…sure. I’ll let ya do that.” 

* * *

Lydia reached out, her fingers grazing against his arm only pulling away. She couldn’t play with fire twice and not get burned. She just couldn’t risk it when he had already shown his temper.

“Goodnight Beej…” she muttered softly as she laid down her bed, hugging her pillow and silently begging for sleep. 

* * *

Percy mewed loudly as he jumped onto the bed, his claws pawing at Lydia's legs as she moaned loudly, tossing in her sleep. Sweat beaded her brows, as her lungs gasped for air. Percy meowed louder this time, climbing onto her chest, rubbing his head against hers.

Lydia rolled sending Percy off the bed. A gasp escaping from her as her body shot up from the bed, her eyes glazed over still asleep. A hiss escaped from Percy as Lydia slowly rose from the bed, her eyes staring out to nothing as she walked blindly out of the room. 

Her feet shuffled against the floor, her body swaying to an invisible beat as she walked to the front door. Her hands felt for the door handle, pulling it open as she shuffled out the door into the world outside. 

* * *

Beetlejuice had spent the better part of the night sitting on the couch, watching the television. As usual, nothing entertaining was on. Normally, he may have been out causing problems for his neighbors, but after Lydia's little meltdown he felt like he needed to stay in. Boring.

His eyes shifted as he watched Lydia shuffle out of the bedroom with a glazed look on her face. "Ya done sleepin' already? That was quick." He chuckled as she ignored him. "Uh, Lyds?" What the hell was wrong with her? Where did she think she was going? When she opened the door, he appeared in the doorway in front of her. "Hey!" 

* * *

Panic tormented her face as Beetlejuice appeared in front of her. She blankly stared at her only free exit. Lydia tried to push away but with her arm's still weak from sleep that it barely moved him, " 'nt ouch me, Yan." She incoherently muttered, anger starting to pierce her voice, "leave me.. 'lone!"

She tried to push Beetlejuice once more but only shuffled back nearly falling. Lydia looked around the room, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to find another escape. A whimper escaped as she shuttled to a window, her hands frantically searching for a way out. 

"No! Stop! Dad... help... stop!" She screamed at her reflection before she punched at the glass, spider web cracks forming on the surface and blood pooling at her fist. 

* * *

What the hell? Beej appeared in front of her again, grabbing hold of her shoulders. While panic filled her features, she still had a glazed look in her eyes. She was still asleep. Walking around, panicking, but asleep.

He shook her a bit, smacking her gently on the cheek. "Lyds! Hey! Wake up!" 

* * *

Lydia screamed loudly as she brought her bloody fist to her attacker not knowing who he was. All she could think that it could be Ryan or one of his friends.

"Dad... help... STOP! HELP ME DADDY!" 

* * *

Her fist connected, but it didn't stop him. He held onto her, pulling her tight against his body. Was this how all humans were when they slept? He wished he had known that ahead of time. He woulda at least tied her to the bed.

"Lydia! It's me!" 

* * *

Lydia flailed in his embrace, still screaming until she grew limp in his arms. A few moments later, her arms slowly drifted up to his body, feeling the fabric beneath her fingertips, the smell of smoke and dirt. She felt around questioning the change in fabric that she had thought was covering her and why was her right hand searing in pain.

Lydia slowly lifted her head up, a scared confused look painted her face, "B?! I... what-?" She looked around the living room, her eyes widening at the cracked window. How did she get into the living room? Her face paled at the sight of red blood smearing on his cheek, "Beej! Your face! What-Oh God.. what happened to me?" 

* * *

Finally, she snapped out of it. He held her tight, not entirely sure if she was gonna go back into whatever had happened. He really didn't want to get hit again. He was strong enough to take it, but that didn't mean it felt good.

He hadn't been around a ton of humans so maybe this was normal, but she sure didn't seem to act like it was. She looked scared. "Ya just walked out of your room and started throwin' punches, babes. Ya okay?" 

* * *

"I- what?" Lydia struggled to comprehend what was happening. She grew more frustrated at herself as her mind drew a blank on the events. How could she not remember walking herself out of her room?

"I-I don't kno- " She pulled her right hand up to rub her face but stared at the beads of blood dripping from her knuckles, pieces of glass protruding from her flesh, "Oh God... What did I do? Beej..." her voice cracked as the frustration finally caught up from her, "What is... oh god..." 

* * *

"Can ya just calm down? Damn..." He frowned as he thought of what the hell just happened. Why'd she freak out like that?

He let go of her, only to grab hold of her wrist. He looked at her wound, waving his hand and removing the glass from her hand. He snapped and bandages appeared beside him and he immediately set to work dressing her wound. 

* * *

Lydia hissed in pain as she watched him tend to her wound. Her eyes glancing up to him, watching his expressions intently "I am calm... I'm just confused... I'm trying to figure out what happened."

She examined his cheek, wanting to tend to it even though it would do any good because he's already dead, "Are you okay?" 

* * *

"Dunno." He was not used to this. Actually taking care of someone was not on his afterlife bucket list. This was just supposed to be a quick marriage and then he got his powers, end of story. Now here he was, the most powerful ghoul in the Neitherworld taking care of a little girl.

He laughed when she asked if he was okay. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried. Ya did try though so good on ya." 

* * *

"Who would have guessed that I would be so bold to even try to hurt a demon?" Lydia amused as she started at the bandaged wound, hissing as she moved her fingers slightly.

She grew silent for a moment, her eyes staring her own hand, bruised and bloodied. She had done that to herself. Probably asleep too. God, what else can she do? Lydia glanced up to Beetlejuice giving him a small smile at his surprisingly caring features. For a demon, she would never expect for him to tend to her wound as a small child. He probably thought of her as such. Weak, fragile, small, unable to defend herself. It was mortifying to see how much had she regressed while being with Ryan... Beej had told her that the Neitherworld was a dangerous place and that she should be afraid of him.... but the only person and thing she should fear was herself. 

"B... can... can you stay with me? I don't care if you're in bed or not. I... I just want someone... near." 

* * *

"Yer fuckin' crazy that's all, but in a good way." He chuckled as he concentrated on what he was doing. It had been a long time since he had dressed a wound. Or maybe never. It wasn't the best job, but he was certainly trying and that was certainly saying something.

"'Course babes. May have ta tie ya up, but may as well get used ta that now." He finished up, setting the excess supplies on the table beside him. She didn't have to ask. There was no way he was gonna leave her alone after that little outrage. "Let's get ya back, yeah?" He scooped her up in his arms and they appeared next to the bed. He set her back in and covered her up. "There. Good?" 

* * *

"Yeah... thanks... I mean it Beej... thank you." Lydia adjusted to herself, lying on her side, her injured hand hanging off the side of the bed.

She sighed softly as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Her thoughts still plaguing her. Sleep seemed too hard to come by ever since Ryan had come into her life. Over time, she fell asleep, her soft breaths the only sound in the room. 

Percy meowed softly as sauntered into the room, rubbing his body against Beetlejuice's leg before jumping onto the bed curled up near her feet. His wide green eyes still open staring at Beetlejuice, protecting her from any dangers that could try to harm her. 

* * *

It took some time, but she finally fell back asleep. He frowned as he sat back into the chair on the other side of the room, watching her intently. That asshole had really done a number on her. She had seemed so strong during their previous encounter, but now...she seemed like a completely different person. She was weak, needy, but he could see the old her hidden deep down.

From time to time, she would stir, setting his nerves on edge until she cuddled back into her pillow. This was gonna be a long night, but he guessed he could tough it out.

While he didn't really need sleep, he did eventually find himself passing out from pure boredom. 

* * *

Lydia awoke to find Percy sleeping on her face, nearly suffocating her as he purred. She groaned as she pushed him off her face, the room oddly... quiet. She sat up slowly, looking around the room, pulling the blanket from legs and climbed out of bed. Lydia took a step, freezing as she spotted a figure in the corner of her vision.

Holding her breath, she turned her head only to smile fondly at the sight of Beetlejuice passed out in the chair. She never expected to find a dead demon actually sleep in a chair. He must have been so bored watching her sleep. Must be a good sign, right? 

She wanted to wake up, to let him know that she was awake but... he looked...peaceful? Was that even a word to describe him? A monstrous demon who wanted his powers back more than anything asleep in a chair. She patted her bottom lip, beaming at the sudden idea that came to her. 

"Keep quiet, Percy..." Lydia whispered, bringing a finger to her lips as stared at the black cat sitting on the bed "I gotta get my camera. I have to get a picture of this... Be right back." 

The cat flickered his tail in response as she opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped out the room. 

* * *

The dead didn’t actually need sleep, but it was bound to happen from time to time. Sleep didn’t come easy for Beetlejuice, he assumed due to his restless spirit. His anger overcame him constantly, keeping him as opposite to peaceful as possible. When he did actually sleep, he was quiet. His deadness really shining through as he was in this state that was close to peaceful as he ever was.

She wasn’t particularly quiet as she stirred and stepped out of the room. A picture, eh? He snickered as he continued to pretend to sleep, an evil thought crossed his mind. 

* * *

The camera wasn't too difficult to find. It was placed neatly on a table near the couch. Beetlejuice must have put it there after her outburst. Lydia turned on the camera, carefully examining the pictures making mental notes of her favorites to print out before rushing back towards the bedroom.

Lydia slowly pushed open the door, carefully peeking in to make Beej was still asleep. A childlike grin formed on her face as Lydia tiptoed into the room, raising the camera to take the picture. 

The familiar soft click of a working camera was music to her ears as she captured the rare moment. Curious on how it turned out, Lydia examined the photo only to find nothing but an empty chair he was asleep. 

"Dammit..." she breathed out frowning at the picture. Even in the Neitherworld, where she had thought different rules implied, she couldn't take a picture of him. 

* * *

A picture? Did she really think that was gonna work?

He sat there quietly, allowing her to take the picture, only opening an eye when she cursed under her breath. Of course, he wasn’t going to show up. He was a ghost. That was the rules after all. No photographs. 

He disappeared from the chair in front of her, appearing in the small photo in her hand. “What’s wrong, babes? Not what ya pictured?” He snickered, making a funny pose. She had to know that nothing was going to show up, but it was a decent effort. 

* * *

"Beej!" Lydia shrieked throwing the picture up into the air. She had a moment of laughing at herself before grabbing the picture before it hit the floor.

"A little heads up before giving me a heart attack." She couldn't help but still laughing. It was a stupid attempt. She should've known better. 

* * *

He popped out of the picture as soon as it hit the ground, snickering. “If I gave ya a warning, it wouldn’t be any fun, now would it?”

He dusted himself off, stretching a bit. Sleeping always made him feel more stiff than usual, the rigamortis threatening to take back over. He winked at her as he took the picture from her. “Just figured ya needed a wake-up call.” 

* * *

Lydia rolled her eyes, still wearing a playful smile, "A wake-up call? I call it an experiment." She reached for the picture snatching it back from him, giving him a near flirtatious smile.

"It's a shame it didn't work... would have made an adorable picture." 

* * *

Well, he had never been called that before, but he’d bite. She wanted to act coy, she better be ready for the master.

He moved closer to her, running a finger down her jawline. His hand only resting when he got down to her neck, running his thumb along the length of it. A dark smile slid across his face as he watched her expression. “I can think of much better pictures with someone who would actually show up.” 

* * *

This was a bad idea. But she had no regrets, not at all. She had finally jumped off the deep edge, adrenaline rushing through her body. She wasn't going to run away. She wasn't going to be afraid, only going to play along. A game with the Devil.

Her eyes widening in surprise as his thumb ran the length of her neck, her pulse rushing beneath his thumb. A half smile formed on her lips, as she stood tall "And who would that be? Me or Percy?" 

* * *

He cocked his head to the side, his dark grin only spreading as his eyes trailed to where his thumb held her.

"Yer smart enough ta figure that out, ain't ya?" Surely, she was joking. She knew he didn't give a damn for that mangy cat. Hell, if it hadn't been hers, it would have been long gone by now. 

* * *

"Oh of course... I know... you want pictures of me..." her voice growing low and soft, her eyes watching as his went to her neck. After a while, her own gaze fell to his lips. Damn, she shouldn't be falling for his spell, not like this.

* * *

"Mmm," he growled. "Who the fuck else would I want?" He ran his fingers from her throat, across her shoulder, peeling the strap from her shirt away so expose it for him. He had played nice for far too long.

Leaning down, he placed soft kisses on her exposed shoulder. Running them to her neck before allowing his tongue to slither out and rake against her neck. His arm slid around her waist, pulling her closer. 

* * *

This was at most the worst idea ever. A started gasp rushed from her when the first few kisses touched her skin. Her body tensing out of fear as his lips ran from her shoulder to her bare neck, his tongue tasting her skin.

She didn't want to enjoy it. She actually wanted to hate it, pushing him away out of disgust. Lydia wanted to be done playing this game. But it felt so good, she didn't want it to be. He was doing this because he was a pervert, only doing things that he wanted. He wanted her body and that was it. She wanted to hate him for it. 

But, as Beetlejuice wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. The flirtatious spell they had cast between them locked into place. Her body melted into his, barely able to stand. His cool kisses felt good against her skin, goosebumps forming on her arms from the new sensation. A soft groan escaping from her small body his tongue gently touched the sensitive spot near her ear, her eyes rolling back as she fought off the moan, her body buckling in response. There was no way to hate him when she melted right into his arms. 

* * *

And just like that, like a moth to a flame, she was his. Easily becoming putty in his hands for him to work whichever way he wanted. His hands snuck under her shirt, seeking her warmth. The intensity between the differences of their body temperatures sending a chill down his spine.

He nipped at her ear as he reached it, the teasing motions of his tongue desperate for more of the sweet noises dripping from her mouth. She was so fucking soft, unlike any woman he had ever held before. If he wasn't careful, he could easily lose himself in her. 

* * *

The voice in the back of her head was telling her that this was wrong. The voice screaming at her to push him away. He was too close to her. She was playing with fire and getting burned. But the more she enjoyed it the more she crept to the edge. She didn't want it to end. Her body wanted her to jump but her mind did not. The conflicting views pulling at her even as his cold hands found his way up her shirt. Her arms remained frozen at her side, not listening to a single command.

Lydia bit down her moan as he nipped at her ear, his kisses fueling a sensation couldn't be helped until a moan finally escaped. She was already losing a battle that she knew couldn't win. She was already losing herself into him. 

"Beej..." her voice pleading as her body tense from the searing sensation building from within, "Beej....what... are we doing?" 

* * *

He snickered against her skin, the warmth from her only intoxicating him that much further. "I would think that was obvious, kitten." He had played nice and kept his hands to himself for long enough and he wasn't able to keep himself back any longer.  
Running his hands down her back, they rested on her ass and pulled her flush against his body. While she seemed hesitant, her body was fighting her. He was much more inclined to listen to that sweet little body of hers.

He trailed kisses back up her neck, placing one on her jaw before crashing their lips together. Her soft lips against his hard ones was beyond any feeling he had experienced before. He had kissed many women in his afterlife, but he never expected a living, breathing girl to feel so damn good. 

* * *

The probability of being struck by lightning was extremely low, especially in moments like this. Lydia never thought of it struck until Beetlejuice crashed lips against hers. The mere shock of ice meeting fire made her entire body jolt from synthetic electricity rushing down her entire body. The hair back of her neck rising at his contact, her breath stolen, her body starting to panic. Her hands fighting to push him away, but she couldn't. It felt too good.

Lydia felt the moment her body betrayed her hands grabbing onto his lapels for support. Her breaths were jagged as she kissed him, lungs quivering for air until she was forced to pull away gasping for air. 

"Beej..." she panted, her eyes scanning his dark features, "I..." 

* * *

His dead heart jumped as she grabbed a hold of him, begging him deeper. Grabbing a firm bit of her ass, his long, inhuman tongue explored her mouth. The warmth she emitted was beyond compare.

He only allows her to pull away when he was sure she was desperate for air, immediately returning to his claim on her neck. "Hmmm?" He growled against her flesh where he was sure to leave a few marks behind. 

* * *

"St-" words seem to fail her as she yipped out as she felt his teeth rake against her neck in the growl.

Her hands tightened still failing to pull him away, "Stop. This is... isn't... just..." she released a frustrated whimper as words fail her once more drowned out by the hungry pleasure that took over her body. 

* * *

He could hear the words, but he didn't care. The fact that her body was still desperate to pull him closer was all he needed to know. There was no stopping this. She would either be complicit or this would be a very very rough experience for her.

He bit at her neck, placing small kisses over where he bit. His hands had wandered off of her ass, now trailing up the front of her shirt taking hold of her breasts as he pressed her up against the wall. 

* * *

Lydia squealed as he bit down onto her neck then showering it with kisses, her nails digging into his jacket. He had discovered where to strike to where she would give in. He was like the perfect predator biting down on the right place to immobilize his prey. She hated that it felt so good. His touches, his kisses, everything about him felt damn good. Damn him. Damn him and his kisses.

A moan finally escaping her as his hands slipped under her shirt, grasping her supple breasts. His body pressing her back against the wall leaving her defenseless. She had no choice but to submit to him. 

* * *

Had she always been this fucking soft? They had been teasing each other back and forth basically since she summoned him. Sure, he had touched her a few times before, but the way her flesh contorted under his hands. With his brute strength, it really was like putty. In the few short moments that he had taken control of her, just the sensation of her flesh under his cold hands already surpassed all other women he had been with.

Had he known they felt this damn good, he would have gone after a human much sooner. 

He pressed another kiss to her lips, a little more gentle than he had before. He ran his nose along the side of her cheek, caressing it gently as he whispered in her ear. "Ya got anythin' else ta say or are ya done?" 

* * *

Lydia opening her mouth to speak but no words failed her. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Only to feel it rush even more at his proximity. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be...

"What...what's.... left to say?" She whispered moved to kiss the corner of his lips, "I said no... asshat... but...I didn't expect it to be... so... good" 

* * *

He ran a finger down her jawline and trailed along the sensitive area on her shoulder. He bit his lip, studying her carefully. Her words and her actions didn't match. She was fighting herself and he could see it in her eyes. She obviously wanted him, she just needed a little push.

A grin slid across his face, pulling her body against his. "That good, eh?" 

* * *

"Yes..." Her throat drying as she didn't even stop her body from touching his. The grin he was giving her couldn't be a good sign. He was really trying to have her verbally say it even though her body had betrayed her. Lydia closed her eyes taking a deep breath as she licked her lips not wanting to look at him knowing that those jaded eyes of his would pull her right back in. They always seem to do so... even back at sixteen.

"Don't expect that... again..." 

* * *

The look on her face was priceless. She was trying so hard, cute. She was still holding onto his suit and he was happy to stand there as long as it took. He still had her pressed against the wall, the grin still plastered on his face.

When she closed her eyes, he started pressing small, sweet kisses on her lips. 

* * *

Lydia was taken aback by the kisses upon her lips at first. They were small and sweet but not quite innocent. He was trying just as hard to make her admit it just as much as she was trying to hide it. She opened her eyes just to peek, trying to hide her smirk only to meet his. Damn him... she wanted more.

To be honest, she enjoyed the sweet kisses even returning a few as her hands let go of suit jacket moving to his bicep. Dammit, he was certainly going to win the game at the rate she was going. 

"I don't know... if I should hate you or admire you for your determination..." a small smirk broke through the facade breaking her cover, "but... but... whatever... you're doing... is... working... damn you. " 

* * *

As her tiny fingers found their way to his arm and started trailing their way upwards, he stood quietly enjoying her warmth. The feeling of her aliveness was like electricity on his long-dead skin. He bit his lip, enjoying the gentle meanderings of her fingertips. He could probably stand there for the rest of eternity with just her tiny fingers running over his flesh. It was intoxicating.

He snickered at her curses, his hands working their way back up her shirt, his fingers sneaking past the barrier to take a tight grip back on her breasts. He had stayed away for far too long and was already missing the taste of her skin. He ran his cheek against hers, a quick taste to remind him. “Yeah well, if ya weren’t so damn sexy maybe I could contain myself.” 

* * *

Sexy. Old word, new meaning. A word that was once used as a poison before the abuse of her skin. An angry word that she had come to believe that she exactly not. Sexy. A stupid little phrase that when she gazed into his green eyes, stealing her breath away. She had to believe him. The demon was telling the truth for once. He had found her sexy.

Her body squirmed against his cool touch, her eyes never leaving him. She hungered for his cool finger tips as they groaped her breasts. God, she enjoyed it. She wanted more. Lydia followed his gaze, watching as his eyes went back to neck, ready to ravage it. She had to be quick. She had to make the choice now before she changed her own indecisive mind. Lydia wanted to take the plunge. She pulled her head away from him, examining his features... his attractive, near demonic features. Her heart leaped within her chest. She had to jump. 

"Those were the right words to say..." She growled with a seductive grin before crashing her warm lips against the chill of his. 

* * *

She pulled back a bit, kind of sidetracking him as she looked him over. His eyebrow arched upward, not entirely sure if she was ending their little tryst. Her mixed signals were driving him mad and he was about to lose it before she made up her mind.  
He chuckled as she lunged at him, his hands groping at her trying to find a decent handhold. He had certainly not expected her to jump him after he had spent so long trying to tease her out of the weird quiet stance she had been in. He certainly wasn't going to complain.

He grabbed hold of her ass, lifting her up so that she could straddle him, kissing her hungrily. Throwing her on the edge of the bed, Beej quickly climbed on top of her. 

* * *

Lydia didn't realize how much she had wanted to be touched by someone who didn't want to harm her. She pressed her body to his she was lifted up into the air, their lips still interlocked.

Beetlejuice was like a magnet, pulling her closer and closer with each interaction. The more she tried to contain the small ember of her former self, the more powerful it became. The shell that Ryan had created over her breaking in pieces. Two days. Two days with him and he had already done that and more. 

Lydia cursed herself as she got lost in the moment. She released a loud gasp as her body hit the bed, her body trembling from the lack of air not having a chance to recover when he climbed on top of her. Lydia felt the pull, her lips going straight to his, crashing into them like a magnetic pull, her hands clenching the back of his jacket, breathing in moans with each breath. 

She finally silenced the shattered voice telling her to stop, telling her he was too dangerous and she was plummeting towards the deep end and never coming back. Lydia fought for control, this had waited so long for this moment. So long with him. All of it steaming since being a teenager. 

Ryan once told her that Beetlejuice wasn't real. That her fantasizes she had with him was because she was crazy. No one should constantly talk about them as if they're real. No one should wake up missing them. No one should fantasize about one. No one should have a crush on a demon. No one should be attracted to a demon. No one should marry one. No one should summon him just to kill him. No one should be flirting with one when you're shattered. But she wasn't just a no one- she was someone. Beetlejuice was a lot of things. He was dangerous. He was powerful. He was an asshole. But if there was anything that he wasn't would be imaginary. He was real. He was very real. 

* * *

He pushed himself against her, quickly filling the space between her legs. The noises that escaped from her mouth were almost heaven-like. So different from what he was used to. Dead girls were so stiff and rigid, any moans that escaped them were almost forced, but with her everything was real. She was feeling every bit of him, every sound so intense he needed more.

He raked his tongue back down her neck, suckling and easily leaving marks behind as he moved on to the next portion of her porcelain skin. He lifted her shirt off to get a better grip on her breasts, massaging them to the best of his ability. They were so damn soft. He had to feel more. 

His long inhuman tongue trailed down her body, eventually taking one side into his mouth completely. God, he was pretty sure he could die again just like this. 

* * *

Goosebumps formed on her skin the moment her shirt was pulled off of her. Her body melting into his touch, his tongue tasting every ounce of bare flesh. They were actually doing this. Her breath came out in short gasps, her hands falling to the bed grasping the sheets. Her mind still fighting back before it was too late.

Lydia closed her eyes chewing on her lip, a hand blindly going for his tie pulling him back to her mouth. She opened her eyes pulling away briefly smirking "If we're gonna do it... then we do it .... before I change my... mind." 

* * *

She threw him out of his concentration when she pulled him back up by the tie. Their lips crashing together like magnets. He stifled a laugh at her tone. She sounded like she was the one in control of the situation. If that was the way he made it seem, she was sorely mistaken. This was his fun. She was just along for the ride.

“Sure thing, babes.” The foreplay shit was really for her anyways. He had pretty much been raring to go for a while now. In a flash, their clothes were gone and he teased her, rubbing the length of him up against her. 

The corners of his lips curled as he kissed her hungrily, steadily pushing himself inside of her. 

* * *

Lydia gasped, arching her back as he eased himself into her, cool spark meeting embers, his lips still hungrily devouring her lips. A moan escaped from her as she tugged on his bottom lip begging for air as he started penetrating deep inside her, slowly thrusting. Her legs wrapping curled up around his legs, her moans dripping with pleasure. God, he felt so damn good. Why did she deny herself such pleasure?

Once she managed to fill her lungs, Lydia deepened their kisses, her tongue slowly slipping in between their teeth wanting a taste only to pull back slightly. 

"Why... did I wait so.. long for you?" 

* * *

Her entire body enveloped him easily. He has had many women throughout his afterlife, but none of the women he had ever been with (that he could remember) ever felt like this. Her soft body, inside and out, completely enraptured him. It was intoxicating and he could already feel himself slipping.

“Fuck if I know, Lyds. Shoulda called me a lot sooner.” He steadied himself above her before finding a good steady pace to get her used to him. His gut pressed into her as he kissed her, his tongue exploring her tiny mouth. 

* * *

Lydia could already feel herself getting lost, enveloped in his kiss. Her hand moving to his hair, fingers entangled in small strands. Her body pleaded for stolen breaths as she fell into pace with him. He was right. She should have called him sooner. She shouldn't even had gotten him killed in the first place. Her naive teenage self wanting nothing to do with marriage, with his perverted self. All she wanted was to save the Maitlands and herself. Oh, if she only knew how good he felt, how his kisses made her intoxicated. His ice-cool touch against her burning skin. It only made her want more. How stupid she was to send him away. Stupid, stupid little girl. Never knowing how shitty her life turned out without him. She would never have turned into the shattered little girl that she had become.

Her body couldn't handle it anymore as it finally demanded to breathe. Lydia pulled away from the kiss gasping, tilting her neck to allow him to devour her flesh. Her nails slowly raked down his neck, pressing firmly into his shoulder blades. She could feel the pressure slowly grow within her, her gasps becoming soft moans. 

"Beej... you feel... so good..." 

* * *

He obliged as she moved to breathe, gladly taking back control over her neck and claiming it as his own. His tongue continued to drag against her flesh, taking in every little taste that she could offer. He cursed himself for not taking advantage of this long ago. Had he gone through with his original plan he could have had her much sooner. Still, it was worth the wait.

He quickened his pace, feeling himself nearing the edge. It was all he could do to keep himself from spilling over as soon as he entered her. Her entire body felt so freaking amazing. “Fuck, I’m not gonna last, babes.” 

* * *

Lydia felt her breath stolen from her as his pace quickened. No words, just breathy moans. Her moans deepening, nails digging deep into his skin. She enjoyed it, even loved it but she knew it wouldn't last. She would become his little plaything like he intended. No feelings. Nothing. Just a horny demon and a broken toy.

It felt amazing. His entire cock penetrating deep, the pressure building to the point where it hurt. Her back arching, beneath him, her lips biting down on her bottom lip. She wanted to scream. She wanted to just yell out his name as she orgasms. She just didn't want to satisfy him by it. Her moans became muffled cries as her lips crashed into his. 

* * *

Her entire body shivered beneath him, his dominating force only taking more and more control. With each sound that came from her, he craved more. He quickened his pace as he felt himself get closer. He was surprised he had lasted so long with how fucking good she felt.

"Fuck." He kissed her hungrily, feeling himself spilling over inside of her. He continued his pace as he rocked himself through his orgasm, determined to get her there as well. 

* * *

She was in a battle she couldn't win. She enjoyed this too much to the point where she gave in to him. When the cold shockwave of his orgasm hit her, his cum filling her, her entire body tensed up, her legs wrapping tight around him as his pace maintained.  
Oh, God. She could start to see stars, twinkling in her vision. The forgotten sensation of pleasure filling spilling over forcing her stolen breaths to finally give him what he wanted.

"God-ah! Beej! _Beej!_" Lydia whimpered as she clenched herself tighter around him, the stars going supernova in her eyes. 

* * *

Her body shuddered beneath him, twitching around his cock. Even after his orgasm, he was sure he could stay like this forever. She just felt so damn good. He grabbed ahold of her breast, running his tongue along her shoulder.

He chuckled as he worked her through her orgasm, a dark smile crossing his face. "There ya are, baby girl. Sing for me." 

* * *

Lydia pulled at the bedsheets, her body in neverending bliss. She gasped, whining as she repeated his name, wanting to curse it. Wanting to curse him for making her feel this way. Cursing him for making her feel.

As her body orgasm slowly ended, Lydia panting leaned up to him, pressing soft kisses onto his lips, before resting her head against his, "damn... wow.." 

* * *

Once she was finished, he pulled himself out of her. He pressed his forehead against hers, placing a small kiss on her lips. They will most definitely be doing that again. After all the sweet noises he got out of her, he was curious what other noises he could tease out of her.

“You got that fuckin’ right.” 

* * *

“…. I…um… Beej?” She pressed another kiss on his lips. Sighing softly, closing her eyes as she relaxed into his touch. Why did this feel… right? She felt relaxed in his arms and not tense like Ryan.

Fearful of him, yes. His explosive outburst still laid heavy on her mind. He never used to scare her. He never used to make her cry. She used to be able to stand up for herself against him. Not now… God, she hated herself. She really hated herself. 

_Foolish little girl. Stupid little girl. He’s using you… can’t you tell? You’re his little toy ... that's all. You’re only used to give him his powers back. You’re nothing ..._

“What… am I to you?” She swallowed the question already hesitant to ask. Lydia already regretted it, shaking her head, “No…nevermind… forget it. I’m sorry… I’m-it’s stupid.”


	5. Out the Other End

What am I to you?

The question weighed on him for a few minutes. What the hell was he supposed to say to her? "Yer uh..." He was using her and she knew that but that most definitely wasn't what she wanted to hear. 

"Yer gonna be my wife, babes." Something told him that wasn't the answer she was looking for. 

* * *

She wanted to call him a liar, but he was also telling the truth. She was going to be his wife. But she was also his pawn for his powers, a plaything for when he hungered for her body and nothing else, a nobody to be forgotten, to be left behind in the Neitherworld as he went about his business. Lydia desired freedom but in exchange for freedom from one hell, she became a prisoner of another with Beetlejuice as her master.

"But.. but what else?" Her voice grew soft as she felt herself starting to withdraw, "Am I your plaything? Your means to an end? Some piece of trash that you'll toss once you get your powers back? It's clear that you're using me." Lydia quickly pulled away from him, curling herself up, "I...I just want to know where my place is here....so I can stay in my lane as intended... not wanting to disappoint... like I always do." 

* * *

A look of confusion crossed his face as he pushed himself to a sitting position on the bed, his pants reappearing on the lower portion of his body. Were they seriously having this conversation now? Ginger warned him about these kinds of talks, but he had long left a woman before the inkling of this conversation started. He was stuck with this now. He had to answer.

“Babes, I ain’t so good with the feelings. I told ya this. But yer not...just...” He rubbed the back of his clammy neck, lost for words. What the hell did people say in these sorts of situations? “Yer not disappointing. Yer not just a means, yer special, babes. I don’t know how ta...” He stumbled over his words, never having this much trouble actually getting a sentence out of his mouth. “Once I get all my powers back, yer not just gonna be tossed to the side, ya hear me? You’ll still be mine.” 

* * *

"I want to believe you... I really do. But something is telling me to... " Lydia huffed, burying her face, body trembling. She wasn't going to cry. She can't do that. She had shed enough tears already.

Lydia couldn't believe she was doing this. She was horrible for doing this. Horrible for pressing questions that shouldn't be asked. She should be obedient. She should be quiet. But she couldn't just sit here when she was starting to feel things she hadn't felt in years. 

"I just... I just want to know if I'm making these... feelings for you up." 

* * *

His eyes scanned her body, confusion only taking hold even stronger. What did she want him to do? What feelings was she having? Humans were so strange. They were having a lot of fun. Why she felt the need to bring all this up right now after they just finished having sex was beyond him.

“I dun really know what ya want me to say, babes. I ain’t really good at feelings.” 

* * *

"And you think I am? I used to be as a teenager but not anymore, I'm just a robot. A mindless, emotional unstable robot. I have been conditioned not to feel. To be obedient. To not talk back. To not do anything. Only to sit there, be quiet, and do what was expected." Lydia choked out hugging herself tighter.

"I'm out of my loop, Beej. I don't... I don't know what to do. I can't... I shouldn't be physically desiring you again after all these years... I'm not sixteen anymore.... crushes, desire... this stuff shouldn't be happening to me." 

* * *

“Yeah well forget all that. Yer boyfriend was an idiot and now he’s a dead idiot.” He smirked, remembering his handiwork. He deserved it. Lydia was his and always was. He had no right to put any sort of a hand on her.

“Can’t blame ya. I ain’t too shabby ta look at.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, a cocky grin sliding across his face as he tried to pull her back up. She was too pretty to be curling in on herself. She was his girl and she needed to start acting like it. “Pretty sure all that shit’s natural human shit, babes. Dunno why yer bending yerself all outta shape over it.” 

* * *

"I can still hear him, Beej... he may be gone but he's still here...." Lydia whispered as she allowed Beetlejuice to pull her up to him, her body relaxing against his.

Lydia sighs burying her face into his chest, hiding the smallest smile, "Shut up, Beej. Your ego is intoxicating. And I know it's natural... I hate it. I rather not feel anything at all... 

* * *

"Eh fuck 'em. You needta listen to me anyways. I ain't gonna let him get to ya." He patted her head, uncertainty crossing his features as he held her. Ryan better hope he never crosses him down here in the Neitherworld. If he ever saw that bastard again, he'd regret it.

"Better that ya feel it. How am I supposed to manage without you lovin' on me, eh?" He snickered, poking on her gently. 

* * *

Feelings hurt. Feelings and emotions create instability. She hated that. For once she would want to be stable and not feel a damn thing. Beetlejuice was good at not feeling emotions. He did what he does as a need for survival. The Four 'Fs' she recalled from school. Animalistic as it was. It was better than being a broken mess. But his comment made her chuckle. He wanted her to be loving on him. Does it realize that he had to feel emotions to do that?

"For a guy who doesn't do too well with emotions... you sure want me to be loving up against you." Lydia chuckles as she briefly glanced up, "and you would manage if I didn't feel anything. You've survived god knows how long without me...." 

* * *

Her quiet laughs brought a smile to his face. He seemed to be slowly bringing her out of her little mini depression somehow or at the very least, she looked like she was doing a little better already. “Well if there’s one feeling I don’t mind, it’s you feeling on me.”

He paused for a minute, thinking on that last part. He had lived, sorta, without her before. Something about having to be without her though tugged on something deep within him. His smile went crooked as he ran a finger along her face. “Eh, yeah but ya got me hooked now. Dunno if Imma be able ta go back.” 

* * *

He had to be lying. There was nothing to be hooked about her for as much as she could tell. She was the epiphany of a human female mess. She was the lowest of the female species. Lydia wanted to say something but she kept quiet, internalizing all emotions she had on the subject of herself.

The skin that he ran his finger across burned with his touch, making it hunger for more. She shuddered, a soft breath escaping from her as she adjusted herself placing a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss alone verifying to herself that there was no going back from her plunge 

"I think you could..." 

* * *

The thought of her not being around him now after everything that had happened actually bothered him a great deal. So much so, he wasn’t entirely sure as to why. She was kinda whiny. Kinda annoying. She got way too bent out of shape over the stupidest little thing, but...there was just something about her. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on that drew him to her. “Been ‘round a long time and I ain’t never met no one like ya, doll.”

He kissed her back, somewhat hungrily, eventually trailing small kisses back down to her shoulder. “Yer mine now, so yer gonna have to get used to it.” He growled against her skin, nipping at her gently. “I don’t wanna hear anything else ‘bout dead boyfriend, got it? I dun like ta share.” 

* * *

"I-I got it " Lydia breathed out softly, relishing his cool kiss against her skin. She nuzzled against him, wanting to kiss him again, "I promise... I promise...I won't say anything of him."

Lydia kissed the closest bit of skin to her, releasing short puffs of air, "I'm yours..." 

* * *

“Good girl.” He growled against her, placing soft kisses along her warm, soft skin and trailing back up to her mouth. His tongue slid inside hers, exploring the small opening with vigor. She was so soft, so sweet, god he could spend eternity kissing her and never tire from it.

He pulled back, giving her a chance to breathe. His eyes lighting up at the declaration, his grin only growing. “Mmmm, I like hearin’ that.” 

* * *

"You're going to keep hearing it then." Lydia took a deep breath before went back into the kiss, her arms slowly wrapping around his neck pushing his down onto the bed as she adjusted her body on top of his.

"I'm yours... I'm always yours..." 

* * *

He allowed her to push him down and climb on top of him. She was almost as incorrigible than he was. He rested his hands on her waist, placing kisses on whatever bare skin he could find. She continued her declaration, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

He growled against her. “Don’t you ever fucking forget it.” 

* * *

Percy meowed loudly outside the bedroom, scratching at the door. His ears twitching as the sound of the door unlocking and slowly opening. Percy hissed loudly at the stranger walked in, black fabric dragging on the floor followed by blood drops.

The figure hummed loudly, examining the bloodied rose in their gloved hands. The mark of their target, a warning to the hell that would soon follow. They turned their head, hearing soft moans from down the hall. She's here. The boy was right. The girl was playing with a demon. A dangerous demon and must tread carefully. The figure tossed the rose onto the table, red black petals falling onto the floor, blood pooling on the surface. 

"Soon... very soon my dear...." the figure hissed before fading into black shadows. Percy cried loudly, scratching loudly at the door until it opened bolting into the room, digging his claws deep into Lydia's back as he jumped onto her. 

"Ah! Dammit Percy!" Lydia hissed as she quickly sat up throwing the cat from her back, "what the hell?!" 

* * *

“Waitwaitwait, get off.” In an instant, he pushed her off of him. His attention snapped towards the door that led out to the rest of the house. What the hell was that? He wasn’t entirely sure, but he could definitely sense someone. Someone dangerous.

When Percy came in, Beej disappeared. His eyes narrowing on the rose that hadn’t been their earlier in the night. He knew the calling card and it meant trouble for his future wife. A sickening smile crossed his face, waving his hand over the rose and causing it to disappear. 

Bitch would have to get to her first. 

* * *

"Beej?"

Lydia slowly walked from the bedroom a sheet wrapped loosely around her. The confusion was clear as day on her face. His sudden departure bothered her, making her feel like she had done something wrong and Percy acting.... strange. She had never seen him act that way. Fearful of something. A warning sign for something. 

"Beej? What happened? What's going on?" 

* * *

He shrugged, quickly turning back around now that any evidence had quickly disappeared. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her, weaseling his way through the layer of sheets she had wrapped around herself.

“Ah, nothin’ doll. Thought I felt somethin’, but it was nothin’.” He nuzzled back into her neck, placing small kisses there. It didn’t matter if she was coming for Lydia or not. There was no way in hell that he was going to let her anywhere close to her. 

* * *

Lydia breathed out softly, resting her head against his, relishing the kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes, hissing as his fingers ran across the fresh claw marks down her back.

"Perce seemed freaked out over something, whatever it was. I've never seen him act that way before." 

* * *

He continued to shower her with sweet kisses, transporting them back to the bed. He wasn’t worried about the sign. He was pretty sure he could take her should she ever show up here again. Now that she had revealed herself, he would be ready the next time she showed up.

“Eh, what does he know? He’s a dumb cat.” Stripping the sheet away from her body, Beej trailed kisses over every inch of her bare skin as he wrapped an arm under her waist. 

* * *

"He's not just a dumb cat... he's my cat." Lydia breathed out, her back arching from his touch and soft kisses. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply running her fingers through his hair.

"I know how he acts...I wouldn't be alive without him." 

* * *

“Yeah well, he’s not used to being down here. Prolly just some rando monster lurking outside. Ain’t nobody important.” He pulled himself off of her, sitting squarely on the bed as he continued to watch her.

“Ya ain’t got nothin’ ta worry ‘bout. I’m the strongest guy down here and I can keep ya safe, no problem.” 

* * *

"I never said that I-"

Lydia snapped her jaw shut as she slowly sat up staring at him. She sighs tugging at a loose strand of hair. Maybe, she was just overthinking things again. Beej was right. It could be some random monster out on the street. He was always a scaredy-cat when it came to some things. But the way he spoke, it was like he knew. Why did he bring up protecting her? She never mentioned being fearful of her life. She wasn't worried but curious. 

"I'm not worried." Lydia gave a knowing smile but falters briefly "I know that you could keep me safe... I... I trust you." 

* * *

He grinned at her, pushing the loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Prolly shouldn't." He was a demon after all. While he could feel himself being drawn to her, he could turn on her. Wouldn't be too hard.

"Too bad there ain't nobody here gonna protect ya from me." He growled, climbing back on top of her and pinning her to the bed. 

* * *

No, she shouldn't trust him. She shouldn't trust a lot of men or demon alike. They were monstrous and dangerous and can turn on a dime. But she couldn't help but trust him. Their history regardless of how shitty it was, made it sense. They were once close and now can barely stand being in the same room. She wanted that bit of happiness back. She wanted to be that Lydia again.

Her body shivered as he climbed on top of her, her arms pinned to the bed. His growl created goosebumps on her skin, taking her breath away. 

"Beej...." she warned, her breath fading as she stared at him, her body fighting off the cornered animal fight or flight sensation, "I can... protect myself..." her pathetic attempt of courage was sickening, making her stomach churn 

* * *

He chuckled as he went back to kissing her neck. His tongue snaked out and raked against her flesh, tasting her once more.

Her weak attempt at courage was cute but unnecessary. It did make him curious at how far she would go to actually defend herself. In a different situation, he may have pushed her to find out. This didn't seem like the proper time. Especially since he had just finally gotten her back to normal. "Oh, can you now?" 

* * *

"Y-Yes." She stammered closing her eyes pulling her head back allowing more of her neck to be ravaged by him.

She swallowed, wrapping her fingers in the sheets "I can at least try...." 

* * *

He growled into her neck, temptation itching at him. "Oh yeah, try me." He gripped onto her, placing more kisses down her shoulder. His tongue snaking out to rake against her delicious skin.

He wasn't even sure she had the power to even tell him to stop after everything they had done, let alone actually stop him. 

* * *

"Beej...." Lydia breathed out, her body tensing from the pleasure. He had found her damn weak spot. Of course, he was going to use it to his advantage. But she had already made the mistake for allowing him to do this- regardless of how good- _amazing_ it felt. What she felt was a mixture of a stupid crush resurrected from being a teenager and guilt from him saving her. Nothing more. It was only a horny demon- friends with benefits type of deal.

"That's... a big thing for... you to say." 

* * *

He chuckled against her skin, wrapping his arm underneath her waist as he pulled her to him. “You know me. Everything’s big.” Despite having just had sex, he couldn’t pull himself off her. She was just so gorgeous, it was hard to keep his hands to himself. Could anyone really blame him with a girl this smokin’ hot?

“Yer gonna look real sexy in a wedding dress, ya know that? You thought today was good, just wait til I rip that thing right offaya.” 

* * *

"Pig." Lydia chuckled as let go of the sheets as he pulled her to him. God damn, he was intoxicating. A drug she couldn't help to find herself addicted, a whisper of smoke ravaging her body. She wanted to push him away but she just couldn't. Closer and closer, her body moving on its own. Fingers grazing across the sides of his face moving down his neck, feeling the scars from the rope, down his shoulders until her hands grasped onto his biceps. Lydia smiled softly as she kissed him, pulling away to rest her forehead against his. She had gotten too used to the cold. She hated it but damn did she crave it.

The Wedding. There was that word again. The whole deal summarized in a word. Wedding. His freedom and free-range of powers. Her freedom from her living hell. Two desires only to be held together by a ceremony that went so totally wrong once before. Freedom for exchanged of a chain leash. 

"To you. I'll look like a blooded bride if it's that same dress again." 

* * *

He closed his eyes, keeping his nose in the crook of her neck as her tiny, warm fingers traced his body. He’d never get used to that feeling. Life oozing from her very core as she pulled him closer and closer to the edge of losing himself completely.

Finally feeling like maybe she had enough, he pried himself off her, rolling over to the other side of the bed. He kept his eyes trained on her though, a smirk appearing on his face at the sweet nickname. “Maybe I know a guy, er...girl. She’ll make ya whatever ya want. Best seamstress in the Neitherworld, I’ll tell ya.” 

She really was going to look gorgeous. 

* * *

Lydia didn't expect him to pry himself away from her. It was like going cold turkey after being an addict for so long. She nearly panicked, wanting him to hold her close as she turned towards him. Only to stare into his eyes. So unique they were. So stunning. Lydia nearly had gotten lost in them, barely catching what he was saying with a small smile.

"Really? You know someone?" 

* * *

His eyes were scanning her body, a content smile plastered on his face as he looked at her body. He reached over, running a finger down her arm. Even from this distance, her warmth encapsulated him, refusing to let go.

“I know everyone, babes. Shouldn’t be too difficult. I know fer certain she’ll wanna meet you.” Ginger always liked to stick her nose into his business and loved to nag him to no end. She wasn’t entirely thrilled with the plan he had brought up to her all those years ago and he was almost certain that she would be shocked that he actually found someone who was willing enough to go through with it. And he didn’t even have to force her. She was definitely gonna get her webs in a knot. 

* * *

"Tomorrow then? I can meet her?" Lydia stifled a yawn, her eyes fluttering, fighting to stay open. She didn't expect to get tired so quickly especially when she finally got the gentle cool touch of his finger running down her arm. She didn't want to sleep, not yet but she couldn't help it.

* * *

“Yep. We’ll go visit her tomorrow.” He thought about calling ahead of time and warning the spider, but perhaps a surprise visit will be even better. He enjoyed watching people squirm and watching her face drop will be the highlight of his day.

“Why dontcha get some rest. I gotta go take care of some business and’ll be back before ya even get up.” He gave her a kiss, before sliding out of the bed. His coat and the rest of his clothes reappeared snuggly around his body. 

* * *

"What about my... sleepwalking... what if I walk when you're gone?" She tried to stay awake, her hand slowly rising to grab his arm but fell slowly back to the bed, "B? Don't..."

* * *

He turned to her, unable to keep himself from denying a sweet request like that. What he needed to do could wait until morning.

“Alright, alright. I’ll stick ‘round.” He slid back into the bed, his jacket and shirt disappearing from his body as he pulled her to him. “Get some sleep, baby girl. Yer gonna need it.” 

* * *

“Thanks…Beej… I..”

Lydia fell asleep as soon as she curled into his chest. A small smile formed onto lips as she relaxed into arms. For the first time in a while, she fell asleep with no fear, no anxiety plaguing her. A peaceful sleep. 

* * *

He had spent a decent portion of the night looking over her during her slumber, running a cold hand down her arm every few minutes to calm her nerves. It was almost impossible to pull himself away from her, but he did actually have a couple of things he needed to get done before she woke. They were getting married and things had to be taken care of beforehand.

He disappeared, ensuring that everything was going to be perfect for their big day. By the morning, everything would go according to plan. 

It had taken a lot less time than he had originally expected, returning home and quickly making some breakfast for his soon-to-be wife. “Up-and-attem, babes. Got ya some breakfast.” 

* * *

“Hm? Lydia hummed as her body was pulled from her slumber. Her hands patted the seats around for Beej only finding warm sheets, her eyes slowly opening as she rolled towards his voice. Lydia blinked slowly, rubbing her eyes, “morning already? Damn… that’s…” she sighed as she sat up from the bed and blinked smiling.

“Breakfast? Beej… you didn’t have to.. I could have cooked or whatever.” 

* * *

“You don’t gotta do nothin’.” He grinned at her, handing her the eggs and bacon he had prepared for her. Well…he had conjured them, but still made them. It was the thought that counts.

He hovered over to the mirror and straightened his tie. “Eat fast, we’ll surprise Ginger once yer done.” He wasn’t really looking forward to this, but if Lydia wanted a better dress, she was the only one he could go to. He wanted her to have exactly what she wanted after all. They were actually getting married this time and she was actually going to stick around. This time was kind of important. 

* * *

“Ginger? Never expected that to be the name of your friend or whatever she is to you.” Lydia chuckled as she started eating watching as Beej stood in front of a mirror adjusting his tie. She raised an eyebrow in thought as she brought a bite of eggs to her mouth. Was Ginger like him? Dead. Gross. Demonic. She shuddered at the thought of another smelly, gross, (hopefully not) pervert dead person touching her.

“Is she like you? Gross. Smelly?” 

* * *

He chuckled, not entirely sure what she meant by that. Ginger was sure to like her once she got past her initial shock of realizing just who she was. She was worse than her mom at times with her constant nagging, but they had somehow remained friends for several decades.

“Nono, definitely not. I’m one of a kind.” He grinned over at her as she ate. “Better for you to see her yerself.” 

* * *

“Something tells me that I should prepare myself for this, right?” Lydia asked, her eyebrow still raised as she bit down on a slice of bacon. She gave him a playful child-like grin, “just in case I’ll pass out from fright. Gonna have to make sure my husband is there to catch me.”

It felt weird to have husband leave her lips, the word leaving an unexpected bittersweet taste on her tongue. Unexpected but welcomed she assumed as went on to finish her meal. 

* * *

He shrugged at her before sitting back on the bed. “She’s a little much, but I think you two will be peas in a pod in no time.” His grin grew as he swiped some bacon off her plate. He eyed it carefully before eating it.

“What else are future husbands for?” Beej winked at her before pulling himself back off the bed and giving her a quick kiss on the nose. 

* * *

“Being… adorable, I guess?” She laughed as she sat her plate onto the covers and released a satisfied sigh, “If you keep feeding me, I’m going to have to get a new wardrobe you know that right?”

Lydia climbed out of the bed and went to gather her clothes, “You better watch it.” She teased 

* * *

He chuckled at her comment. “Good, maybe you can fit into some of my clothes. Bet you’d look cute in my jacket.” He shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched her run to the closet to grab clothes.

“I could watch you all day and every day, baby.” 

* * *

“Of course, you would Beej.” Lydia scoffed throwing a bundle up old shirt at him and finally got dressed. Most of her normal clothes she had prior to dating Ryan were thrown out for being too ‘goth chic’. He limited her on what she could wear and when so Lydia frowned when she only had a plain black long-sleeved crop top and jeans.

“And good luck catching me in your clothes, B. Maybe if they’re properly cleaned I would.” She stuck out her tongue, winking 

* * *

He had noticed her lack of wardrobe but wasn’t exactly gonna say anything about it. When she frowned at it though, he smiled. “We can take ya shoppin’ down here if ya really want. Everything ya have up there, we have down here. Plus, I can conjure ya pretty much anything ya want. All ya gotta do is ask.” He moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Cleaned? Why the hell would they need to be cleaned?” He was pretty sure that if his clothes were ever cleaned, they’d probably come apart. Rot and decay didn’t really keep. 

* * *

“No. I’m fine. I’ll deal with it. Don’t need to be spoiled by clothes.”

Lydia chuckled, her body resting against his the moment he wrapped his arm around her. She placed her arm onto his and glanced to him, “They need cleaning because you smell horrible.” 

* * *

He chuckled as he let go of her, throwing a dramatic hand to his chest. If his heart still worked, he imagined that would have actually bothered him. Still, he was a showman underneath it all. “Ouch, that hurt.”

Seeing that she was pretty much ready to go, he conjured himself his usual suit and straightened his tie. “Ready?” 

* * *

Lydia laughed at the overdramatic antics of her… husband? Still couldn’t get used to the word. She smiled as she adjusted his suit jacket and kissed his cheek, “Take it as a compliment. You’re not Beej without it.”

She paused words she wanted to say gone as she stood staring at him. Things quickly changed between them since last night that was for damn sure. She wasn’t really hesitant as much to display physical contact but was still on her toes about it. Anything could happen and it scared her. 

“I’m ready. Ready as I’ll ever be.” Lydia finally said as she leaned in to kiss him. 

* * *

“I always take it as a compliment.” He admitted, scooping her up in his arms like a princess.

The two of them transported outside of Ginger’s shop. She had become quite the staple in the Neitherworld, creating clothes for all the greats. Busting in through the front door, he held out his hands. “Oh, Gingeeeer!” 

The pink spider wandered over from the other side of the counter with a shocked look on her face. “Beetlejuice? Where the heck have ya bee-” She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the girl. “Who’s dat?” 

“Heya Ging, how’s it shakin’? This is Lydia. My fiance.” He waggled his eyebrows, grabbing hold of her waist and pulling her closer to him. 

“Fiance? Beej, I thought we talked ‘bout this.” Her concern for the human’s wellbeing was written all over her face. She obviously didn’t think he was actually going to go through with his little plan. 

* * *

Ginger was a spider. A spider. Beetlejuice’s friend was a talking pink spider. Lydia was not expecting that. She blinked slowly, not pulling her eyes from the creature. What the hell did she mean that they ‘talked’ about this? How long did he have this plan to marry someone? But it was clear that she didn’t care for it just as much as she didn’t before it became a necessity.

“I…” she swallowed glancing back to Beej, “I agreed to it. As… payment for him getting me out of an abusive relationship.” 

* * *

Ginger stared at Beetlejuice, four hands on her spidery hip as she looked her over. She was obviously worried about her well-being, but Ginger tried to shake that away as she forced a smile on her face. “Well, he ever pisses ya off, ya just come ta me. BJ isn’t exactly the most hospitable ghost in the Neitherworld and rarely does things outta tha kindness of his heart.” She shot a glare to Beej and he immediately shrugged.

“Eyey, she knows that. No use beatin’ a dead horse less yer gonna let me join in.” He snorted, appearing on her couch on the other side of the room. “Look, we gettin’ hitched and she needs a dress. Figured I’d bring her to you.” 

Ginger kept her eye on him, now folding her arms. “Of course you did.” 

Beej’s smile disappeared, pointing a finger at you. “Ya still owe me a favor, so yer doin’ this fer my girl whether ya like it or not, Ging.” 

She waved her tiny hand at him, focusing her attention on Lydia. “Okay okay. Yer da boss.” She rolled her eyes. “So what kinda dress ya want, girlie?” 

* * *

Lydia smirked as she glanced back to Beetlejuice, stuffing her hands into pockets. For once she was in control for what she was going to wear. None of that plain Suburban Americana clothes Ryan made her wear or even that ugly red saffron dress that burned with pleasure after that day. It was all her.

“Alright. This is what I want.” Lydia stood there describing her dress. A long-sleeved mermaid framed ace dress with a swooping v neck. She kept with the red theme but added black at the hemline as an accent that trails onto the floor. There was no way that she wasn’t going to not have black. This was pretty much her funeral march and dammit she was going to look good for it. 

After a while, she finished and glanced back to her soon to be husband smugly, “makes sense?” 

* * *

Ginger nodded along, her hands quickly running back and forth over a piece of paper doing her best to sketch exactly what she was going for. She wasn’t the best when it came to art, but that wasn’t the point of this little venture. She just wanted to make sure she had the basic idea before she set to work.

When Lydia grinned at him, Beej smiled back. She was having fun with this and he was definitely all for it. 

“Alright, how’s this? Sorta what ya want?” Ginger showed her the piece of paper she had been scribbling on wanting to make sure it was exactly how Lydia wanted it. 

* * *

“Just a little longer with the black lace here” Lydia replied tracing a finger down where her thighs came together and smiled. She was truly going to look like she eas at her own funeral. A price for freedom with a demon she had a crush on as a child. A fitting end for a girl who was left with nothing.

“And add a black veil then I would say its perfect. Thanks… Ginger.” 

* * *

Ginger nodded as she erased and drew what Lydia wanted. After a few moments of scribbling, she showed her the finished drawing. “Like this?” She then looked back and Beetlejuice who had since made himself completely useless on the couch. “Ya know yer not gonna be able to hang around here. You two gonna need all the luck in the Neitherworld.”

Beej smirked at her from across the room, folding his arms and closing his eyes. “And leave her here to deal with you? I would never. You two do what ya gotta and I’ll keep my eyes closed.” 

“Beetlejuice, you know that ain’t good enough.” 

* * *

“She’s… right you know, Beej.” Lydia smirked as she turned to face him, giving him a playful look. The way Ginger was talking about this Lydia had gotten A. She does not approve. B. That probably most of the Neitherworld doesn’t either. And C. She was probably the unluckiest woman in the entire universe. Whatever luck she could get would probably be greatly valued.

“The groom isn’t supposed to lay their eyes on their Bride while in the gown. Regardless if it’s made or not. Besides, you wouldn’t keep your eyes closed. I know that and you know that. You’re like a child wanting to know what’s going on at all times especially when it comes to me.” 

* * *

He moved his mouth, mocking both of them as they stood there watching him. Not entirely sure why he can’t just hang out, he hovered over to them, slinking an arm around Lydia’s waist. “Aw come on, babes. Not my fault yer so damn gorgeous.”

“Beetlejuice, come on, get outta ‘ere.” Ginger shooed him, smacking him gently on the leg. 

“Alright, alright. I’m goin’. Geez. Take care of my girl, or I’ll squash ya.” Beej disappeared, leaving an eye-rolling spider in his wake. 

“I dunno how ya do it. He’s certainly a handful.” She chuckled, looking back at her drawing. 

* * *

“I don’t know either. He’s… he’s such a child! Sometimes I can’t stand it!” She pouted folding her arms against her chest. She shook her head sighing loudly as she threw herself down into a chair, “he’s been a dick to me at times and then softens up on me. He’s so charming and I fall for it. He’s so attractive… that I… ”

she takes a deep breath and vigorously runs her face, “Is it sad that I know he’s using me for the wedding? He says he’s not… but I don’t know what to think anymore…. the way he treats me says he is… but his words say otherwise…” 

* * *

Ginger watched and listened intently. “I know what ya mean, sweetie. He’s kinda all over tha place.” Ginger made her way to the other side of the room, dragging a mannequin over so that she can try to start working.

“He’s been plannin’ this for a while. He’s a hard nut to crack ‘n it’s hard ta tell when he’s bein’ genuine.” She walked over to her, offering her a smile and patted her leg. “I’m sure it’ll work out. Ya said he saved ya. Usually, he wouldn’t bother.” 

* * *

“Only because I begged him to kill my abusive boyfriend. I only summoned him because I got so low and tried to convince myself that he wasn’t real. That what I did as a teen wasn’t real. That any sort of feeling I had towards him wasn’t real.”

Lydia shook her head sighing sadly, “ I used to be infatuated over him, wanted something more…. but I realized that he was just using me then like he is now. I leave one hell to get trapped in another… a never-ending circle. I’m sorry…. I’m a mess. I’m just afraid for any sort of… contact after the year I’ve had… I guess? I want it… I like- no love it when he well kisses me… but I don’t want to get hurt.” 

* * *

Ginger had not been expecting the full-on confessional from the random human girl that Beetlejuice had brought her. Making a dress was one thing, but this was a whole different issue.

“Aw sweetie. I dunno what ta tell ya. He ain’t as big and bad as he makes himself out ta be. He’s a decent guy…deep…deep…deep down.” She crawled up onto the chair next to her. “Yer always welcome here. I know he’s a pain, but he really ain’t so bad. He seems ta like ya a lot. At least from tha little bit I seen.” 

* * *

Lydia groaned loudly pulling at her bangs. She hid her face from the world out of frustration, unsure what her next move was in this game of chess she was playing with herself. She hated it. One side wanted her to be like how she was way back then. A teen hungry to be seen and have some validation after her mom died and only was seen by him. Headstrong, determined, and whole While the other was her now, broken, abused, a piece of trash unable to trust anything including herself. What Ginger said put her old self a head of the game. Beetlejuice for some godawful reason likes her. Even after all the shit she had pulled as a teen and now, still liked and tolerated her. That was one truth. Check.

“Okay…okay…okay…” Lydia sighed softly lowering her hands from her head and chuckled “you got me there. Though I might be up there with being a pain…I sleepwalk and I'm just needy… whiny, probably an annoying, broken little girl. Not the same one he tried to marry when I was sixteen. If he didn’t care… I probably would have been killed the moment I slept walked out of the house.” 

* * *

Ginger watched her quietly, not entirely sure what to do with all this new information. “Prolly. Prolly best not ta think too hard ‘bout it, kay?” She grinned nervously as she turned back towards her mannequin and clapped her many hands. “Alright, so enough about that. We gotta get ya a dress together.”

It didn’t take long. Ginger was a pro after all. She had designed thousands and thousands of dresses for weddings, parties, regular clothes for people just wanted their own look. She worked quickly, within a few hours having a decent portion of the dress done that looked eerily similar to the design that she had drawn in the notepad. “Well…we’re certainly gettin’ somewhere. I may not be able ta finish this today, but should be done tomorrow no problem.” 

* * *

“That’s fine with me. Uh…” Lydia awkwardly rubbed her right arm with a shrug. At least she may have found a person? Spider? Someone who she could possibly turn to when Beetlejuice was being Beetlejuice or when her mind started to wander to the darkest corners, “Thanks for listening. Don't really have anybody to talk hereto besides Beej. So I appreciate it.”

She looks around the store, surprised that Beetlejuice had gotten so bored with himself and appear just trying to get a peek. Must’ve been busy. She sighs as she turns back to Ginger smiling, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then. Thanks.” 

Lydia gave Ginger a friendly wave before walking out the door. Maybe she would have the chance to explore a bit more on her own. It could be safe right? Ginger’s store was here and she seemed the time to step in to help her…. she hoped. 

Lydia took a few steps, maybe a half block away from the store when she felt the hairs on her arm slowly raise, the eerie sensation of a shadow following her making her heart rush. She played it off as Beej trying to scare her but what she didn’t expect was to hear his voice again. 

“How ya doing, Lyds? Never expect to see your sexy pathetic thing here.” 

Lydia choked out a gasp, her heart clenching as she slowly turned to face Ryan. Dead. Bloodied. Beetlejuice had really fucked him up. 

He cocked his head to the side, examining her body like a snack. He licked his lips, “Still alive as ever, I see? What was that the price? I die so you didn’t have to die from my hands. You really fucked up that day. I was going to kill you… I was fucking tired of you being a failure. Never seemed to please me… you little bitch. But what I didn’t expect was for you to make a deal with the devil to set you free. My sweet… little pet. ” 

He reached out for her making her flinch and step away in response. Her lip trembled in fear as she tried to hide her panic. She was breaking down. All of her walls… everything shattering with each word. 

“You still belong to me you little bitch! Ghost fucker or not. You. Your body. Your mind.” Ryan cackled as he lunged at her, a hand placed firmly around her neck as he pushed her against the wall while the other was slowly tugging at the waistband of her jeans, “Your fucking everything about you still belongs to me! Not that ghost. Me! Always me! I hope you remember that.” 

His grip tightened when he could feel Lydia tremble in fear beneath his cold dead hands. Tears swelling in her eyes as she submitted to him. There she was… his little fucking pet. He could kill her right now but what good would that be when his plan was already in action. He forced a kiss upon her lips, screams silenced by his lips as he slipped his hand down her pants, rubbing cool fingers against her clit. A puppet on a string she had become. 

“Soon, babes. Soon. We’ll be together again soon…” Ryan hissed as he slipped his hand from her pants and kissed her warm wetness from his fingertips and let go of her neck before walking away. 

Lydia felt her body collapse onto the ground, tears running down her cheeks as she held onto her neck. Her entire body feeling disgusted and betrayed. She was weak. Always weak. She could never be strong against him. 

All Lydia could do was sob. 

* * *

He had spent the better part of the past few hours wasting time. Wandering the streets, not really sure where he was going, but just purely floating by. People were surprised when they saw him, most ghosts were. They weren’t expecting Beetlejuice to actually be out of his cage and wandering the streets, but here he was.

His eyes drifted to a clock, board out of his gourd as he thought about how Lydia and Ginger were fairing. He immediately appeared in Ginger’s shop but turned up empty-handed when the spider told him that she had left a little while ago. He grimaced as he stuck his head back out the front door. 

After everything he had told her, she still was disobeying him? The Neitherworld was a dangerous place, he had told her that. Don’t go out without him. That was the only rule he gave her. He leaves her for a few hours and immediately bolts. He’d have to remind her who was boss. 

It didn’t take long for him to find her in the alley, holding onto herself and sobbing. “Babes?” Beej looked around, not entirely sure what had happened, but her pain was obvious. He lowered himself, his face contorting as he sat next to her. “Ya okay? Did ya not like the dress? I can squash her if ya want.” 

* * *

The word ‘babes’ nearly threw her in hysterics. Lydia shook her head rapidly, closing in on herself, protecting herself, scooting herself away from any contact. Her sobs came out strangled, showing the true weak little girl that she was.  
Every ounce of her skin felt violated, burned by Ryan’s touch and she couldn’t do anything about it. She was weak and he broke down any walls she had. Ryan only proved that she was nothing more than a failure.

A failure. She if could never make Ryan happy so that meant the same for Beej. Lydia would fail him time and time again until she comes crawling back to Ryan. She was never destined for happiness, why did she even try? 

* * *

Her reaction was not one that he was expecting. She didn’t even look at him. What the hell was wrong with her?

Something was horribly wrong and something told him it had nothing to do with the damn dress. “Hey!” He grabbed hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. Worry crossed his features as he looked her over. She was crying, collapsing in on herself. “Come on, baby girl. Tell me what’s goin’ on.” 

* * *

Lydia flinched, terrified as she tried to pull her face away. She was pathetic not being able to defend herself. A weak pathetic little child. Her body in defensive wanting to run away. Her eyes clenched shut, not wanting to see.

“Rya… he…” she choked out in able to finish mere words. Her hands slowly moving down to the band of her jeans, “he… found… me.” 

* * *

That was fast.

His face contorted as she spoke. He knew that Ryan would show up here, but he certainly figured it would take some time before he was able to locate her. “I told ya not to go off on yer own. The Neitherworld’s dangerous without me ‘round, kay?” 

He patted her on the head. “Imma take ya back to Ginger’s and Imma find that bastard. He ain’t gonna be a problem fer much longer.” 

* * *

“I’m sorry…. Beej… I’m sorry!” Lydia sobbed throwing herself onto him, burying her face into his jacket, “I’m sorry I failed you… please don’t get mad…. I thought I was safe nearby…. ”

She could never be alone, could she? Always fearful. Always weak…. always someone’s little pet. 

* * *

He let out a soft sigh as she buried herself in his coat. Wrapping an arm around her, he placed a small kiss on her head. “Heyhey, I ain’t mad at ya. Ya ain’t got nothin’ ta be sorry for. Imma handle this, kay?”

He scooped her up in his arms, slowly carrying her back to Ginger’s boutique. There was no way he was going to let Ryan get away with this. Apparently, their first meeting didn’t get the message across, but he was sure he could let him know just who he was messing with now. “I’m sorry, babes. I thought you’d be safe with Ginger. I shouldn’t have left ya here alone.” 

* * *

Lydia buried her face into his neck, her body fighting to relax in his arms as they walked back to the boutique. Why was he sorry? He didn’t do anything wrong. It was all her. Like usual it was all her fault. She was the one who broke the rule. She was the one who wandered off.

“No…” her body tighten even more out of fear, “it’s all my fault…. I shouldn’t have left the boutique.” 

* * *

Under different circumstances, he might have spent the time to remind her who she’s supposed to be listening to, but this just didn’t seem like the right time. He hadn’t been around Ryan for very long, but he had seen the lasting effects the little weasel had on her and that didn’t sit well with him one little bit.

“It’s alright, baby girl. Yer safe now, kay?” He walked through the boutique doors and set her back on the couch he had been on before. “Ging, I need ya to watch her for a few minutes. I won’t be gone long.” 

“Sure, Beej.” Ginger didn’t argue. Something about the look in his eyes made her know that something had gone horribly wrong. 

He turned back to Lydia, placing a kiss on her forehead. “Ya know you can still call me, right? Ya say my name three times and I’m there in a second, ‘member?” 

* * *

“But you… you said that I…” Lydia silenced herself as she closed herself off. Better not to fight or argue with him. He was giving her permission to say it. No explosive blow-ups this time. She looked up, hugging her legs and nodded “I remember…”

Lydia whimpered as she lowered her face into her knees. She hated this. Hated herself for breaking. She was fragile as glass and she wanted to be steel. God, she would never be a happy wife if she breaks so easily. 

But Beetlejuice didn’t seem to care how fragile she was now. He was protective of her but she was too blind to see it. Arrogance and defense made her blind. 

“Come back soon so I don’t have to… to say it, Beej.” 

* * *

He rubbed his eyes, his own words coming back to haunt him. “I know what I said. If yer in trouble though, it’s a different story. I’ll be there in a flash, so if somethin’ like that ever happens again, you do it.” He must have looked like a mother reprimanding her child because Ginger was giving him a weird look. “I’ll be right back. Lemme go find this creep.”

He disappeared from the boutique, immediately setting to work on where he could find him. He probably had to go to Juno at some point. She would be able to track exactly where he was, no problem. Whether she would actually help him or not was a completely different story, but he had to try. 

Ginger looked back at Lydia, concern crossing her features. “Ya know, I dun think ya gotta worry ‘bout him. Seems ta like ya alot, girlie. I dunno what happened, but he’s gonna keep ya safe fer sure.” She hadn’t ever seen him that ferociously protect someone before. He had always looked out for himself and did whatever he had to do to get what he wanted in the end, but the way he spoke to her, seemed to be a different Beej than she was used to altogether. 

* * *

Lydia slowly looked up from her knees, the tiniest smile pulling on her lips, “I know Ginger…. I know.”

She hugged herself tighter, wanting a cold shower to wash away the burn from Ryan’s touch. Ginger’s words sinking deep. 

_Seems ta like ya alot._

“Yeah, he does.” She grins already wanting him to come back so they could go home, “For a demon who isn’t good with feelings…. he seems to have a lot towards me… don’t know what feelings but its there.”


	6. Like a Magnet

Beetlejuice appeared in the waiting room as he had many times before, stormed up to the glass and tapped on it. “Carmen, come on, doll. I gotta get back there pronto.”

The girl behind the receptionist desk opened the glass with a huff. Her annoyance was obvious, she was all too familiar with his games. “She’s busy, Beetle. Come back some other time.” 

“I ain’t got time ta come back. I need to find a maggot and I need her help right this second.” The seriousness in his voice caught her off guard, but rather than back down like a normal ghoul would, Carmen pressed herself closer. “I ain’t got time to deal with ya right now. My girl’s being haunted by this guy and I gotta take him out.” 

“Just let him back.” A familiar, raspy voice called from behind her. “Ya know he’s gonna stand there and whine like a little baby ‘til he gets his way anyway.” 

Carmen rolled her eyes and heaved out a sigh. “Alright, go on.” 

“Thanks, babes.” Beetlejuice ran back to Juno’s desk. It had been a while since he had talked to her, so he wasn’t entirely sure how this was going to play out. He didn’t have a lot of time though and he needed to find him. “June, I need yer help.” 

* * *

“Help? You need help?”

Juno stifled a laugh as she pulled her cigarette from her mouth, neck bellowing out smoke. She flicked the ash from end and lean against her desk. It had been too long since she had seen his pathetic whiny face. She always enjoyed when he was flustered or whining about how once again something didn’t go quite his way. 

“Before you go on. I heard. I heard that you got some prick haunting your breather child-wife…. whatever the fuck she is now. So now you come running back to me for some advice… am I correct? The student running back to their teacher for some help.” 

* * *

“Uh, yeah. Help. Not that hard ta understand.” She was always a bitch to deal with and never let him actually get to where he needed to go easily. It was like pulling teeth.

He sat in a chair on the other side of her desk, immediately sinking into the chair and sticking his feet out. “In case ya didn’t notice, she’s all grown up now, thank ya very much. Her dick ex-boyfriend is a thorn in my side and I need ta know where he is like pronto. He needs ta get gone. Like gone gone.” 

* * *

Juno slapped his feet off of her desk, sneering at him, “Keep your nasty little feet off my desk, Beetlejuice. I swear or I will ‘gone gone’ you too.”

She groans taking an inhumanely long drag from her cigarette, “So what? She’s a child in my eyes. But she got some ex haunting her…and he’s bothering you. Why does that matter? They’re an ex for a reason, right? Why do you even care? You’re not exactly the caring type if I remember correctly.” 

* * *

If he was being honest with himself, he didn’t really know why he cared. He was just using her after all, right? He needed the rest of his powers and the only way to do that was through her. Still, something about her was drawing him in. The guy scared the shit out of her and the fact that he had that kind of power over her really made him mad.

“Well, it’s been a long time.” He paused for a few minutes, his eyes glancing away from her. “She’s fragile, June. Can ya help me or not?” 

* * *

Juno chuckled at the uncertainty in his answer. He was dancing around daisies instead of answering the question correctly. Something told her with the way that he refused to look at her in the eyes said that he actually cared for her. Unexpected to say the least. Perhaps the demon did have a heart for girls in bad situations.

“There are so many fragile things. People, hearts, even dreams. All break so easily. All have the opportunity for someone else to destroy them. You seem so keen to help the girl. Planning on destroying her too?” 

She chuckled to herself, “You are aware she has a mark on her right? I can’t stop that… but I guess I can help you with this. You haven’t been too big of a pain in the ass as of late.” 

* * *

“Look, I know that, but she’s special, kay? I don’t know how to describe it.” He felt this pull to her that was impossible to ignore. He hadn’t planned on sticking around her after the wedding, but it was becoming obvious that he wasn’t planning on going anywhere.

“Once we get hitched, that bitch won't be able to touch her. I just need to find this rat. He’s got a really strong hold on her and I gotta find him. Can ya tell me where he is?” 

* * *

“Ryan Bennett. A stereotypical American young adult.” She gives him a sly smile, her cigarette barely hanging from her lips, “Where else would he be? He’s young, horny and looking for a good time and maybe a drink and a woman to screw around with. Seeing that your girl is the reason why he’s dead… he’s looking for something to tear up.”

She laughed softly, “You should know this place all too well, Beetlejuice. You practically lived there at one point.” 

* * *

Of course. Where the hell else would he be?

“Fuckin’ Dante’s. Alright.” He pushed himself up, offering her an awkward smile. “Thanks, June. It’s kinda important I take care of this guy fer good. I did make a promise.” He had to keep her safe no matter what. 

* * *

Juno gives him a nod of acknowledgment before placing her cigarette into the ashtray beside her. She folds her hands gently against her desk and smirks. Another thing he was known not to do. Keep promises. Interesting to see how much he actually cared for her.

“Promise? I swear I’m watching you change right before my eyes. Beetlejuice. You better be careful though… the more you care for someone… the easier you fall in love with them. And love is the most dangerous feeling of them all.” 

* * *

He shoved his hands in his pockets, mulling over what she said for a minute before rolling his eyes and waved a dismissive hand at her. “Yeahyeah, shut up ya old hag. Thanks fer the tip. See ya.”

He appeared at Dante’s, the familiar sights and sounds almost immediately overtaking him. It had been too long, really. He had been trapped in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity and hadn’t been able to stop in. The girls were definitely going to be happy to see him, but he wasn’t here for social visits. He stormed through the front door, his eyes scanning the club for the little maggot he was searching for. His eyes narrowed as he saw him on the other side of the room. 

“Oh Beetle, there you are.” A little minx dressed up in the company sexy devil costume came up to him, immediately pressing herself against him. 

Had it been any other occasion, he may have indulged her, but he was fuming. This was not the time to be around him right now. “Not now, dollface. Maybe later.“ 

* * *

Pain was the biggest turn on. Ryan hissed as he ran this hands down the backside of a delicious woman, his nails digging in deep to the ass of the woman. She muffled yells forced a groan from his lips as he adjusted to the added pressure underneath his pants.

It was a shame that Lydia couldn’t be like this. But no… she had to be weak and pathetic. Whining, crying, and fighting when she clearly did something wrong. She didn’t follow his rules and his desires. Her Dad trusted her to break the fantasies of a ghost and he thought to have done it until he died. She had summoned him and the little bitch got him killed. She’s going to have to remember that even in death, she belongs to him and him alone. If only she submitted to him and listen to him, life and the afterlife would be so much easier. Luckily the Woman said she would help him out. 

“Come on babes ... scream….” He pulled the woman down biting down into her flesh, “I got the entire afterlife to pleasure you. Scream. It would only make this thing so much more delectable.” 

* * *

Beetlejuice pushed past the handful of girls that followed the one that ambushed him when he first walked in, his eyes fixated on the goal. Once he reached him, he grabbed ahold of the back of his neck. “Maybe ya don’t know the rules here, champ, but pretty sure it’s look, not touch.”

A dark grin crossed his face as he moved closer. He tightened his grip on his throat, squeezing tightly. It wouldn’t have the same effect as it would if the kid was alive, but it would certainly not be a pleasant experience. “Ya like pain? Think death’s been a bitch? I can promise ya, it gets worse. Much, much worse.” 

* * *

“Pain is just a luxury.” Ryan hissed out a smile, revealing fangs. He straightened up, not even fazed by his grasp, “You stole my girl. Stole her right from me. You think she’d be okay without me? I guess you weren’t there when she crumbled in my hands ... every little bit of her. I can still taste her ... on my fingers. Her sweet clit…. I don’t like sharing so why don’t you give my property back to me and we won’t have an issue.”

* * *

He snickered at the demand, tightening his grip on this neck. “Ya got some balls, kid. Of all the people in this room, I’d think you’d know exactly what I’m capable of.” Beej circled around him, keeping his grip tight on the boy’s neck.

“Ya want her back? Sorry, no can do. That sweet piece of ass is mine now and I can assure you, she’s doin’ just fine. Just gotta take out the trash and she’ll be right as rain.” His grin grew, sickly cracking across his face. “I’m gonna make sure ya never touch her again. Dead or not, there’s still stuff I can do.” Taking a steak knife from the table, Beetlejuice slammed it against his fingers causing them to fall neatly off of his right hand. “And in case ya get any other ideas.” He grabbed hold of his collar, picking him easily off of the chair. 

The two of them disappeared, only reappearing once he reached the torture room secretly hidden underneath his house. He securely tied him up in his room, gagging him and chaining him until he knew there was no way he was going to be able to get free. “Time fer me ta get back. Don’t get too comfy. I’ll take care of ya soon. Ya think the Neitherworld is bad, just wait til ya get to the next place.” He chuckled darkly before disappearing again. 

* * *

What felt like a few minutes turned into an hour or so. Ginger kept working on the dress while Lydia sat and waited. It was hard sitting on the couch, waiting for something to happen. Her walls finally trying slowly piece themselves back together. Ryan Bennent would no longer be a concern. She was free. Finally free in both worlds.

The moment Ginger offered for her to try a part of her dress in order to see if it fits, Lydia was ecstatic. She happily tried it on, the red and black hues vibrant against her pale skin. Lydia couldn’t believe what she was seeing her frame perfect for the mermaid style, the sleeves covering old bruises and scars. She finally felt normal again. That was until she looked up from her body to find her husband’s reflection in the mirror. 

“BEEJ!” She strained out a yell as she quickly turned around trying to cover herself with a curtain or any loose piece of fabric, “Can you at least say something before coming in on your bride trying on her dress?! Get out!” 

* * *

He appeared behind her, off to the side a bit to where he’d know she wouldn’t see him right away. Dress or not, she was gorgeous. The very sight of her soothed the anger he had just been experiencing, causing it to disappear completely.

He had been staring at her for a few minutes before she finally noticed. He immediately came up behind her, wrapping his long arms around her waist and pulling her back against him. He nuzzled his nose unto the crook of her neck, allowing her weird human smell and warmth to take him over. “Just shut up a sec.” He mumbled into her neck, holding onto her tightly. 

* * *

This was certainly unexpected. Any ounce of protest she had in her left the moment his arms wrapped around her waist. She sighed softly holding his arms as she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. Did something go wrong?

Lydia didn’t want to know the answer but allowed her to hold her for seemed like hours but in reality, it was mere minutes before speaking, “Are you… okay? Did something happen?” 

* * *

He kissed her shoulder, just enjoying the moment for a second before grinning up at her. “I took care of yer friend. Should be good and indisposed for a while. Gonna leave him hangin’ for a bit and then send him to the next stop cuz he sure as hell ain’t stickin’ ‘round here.”

After a few more minutes, he pried himself off her, getting himself a good look at what Ginger had been putting together. “Lookin’ good, babes. Gonna make me beat the rest of the Neitherworld off ya with a stick if ya keep that up.” 

* * *

“Hanging…? What?” Lydia shook her head not wanting to question more. Whatever he had in mind, she did not want to know. She would stay in her lane and leave him to do his own thing, “Nevermind.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his chest, “Well you shouldn’t be getting a good look anyway. Wedding dress. Bride. Not looking. Remember? Jerk…” 

* * *

His grin widened as she questioned what he said and quickly retracted it. It was probably better that she didn’t know what was going on with him. He was practically gone from the rest of her life anyways. No reason for his name to even cross her mind.

He wrapped his arms back around her, pulling her flush against his body. “Eh, who cares ‘bout all that. Any bad luck comes our way, I’ll just kick its ass.” 

* * *

“You’re insufferable, you know that.” Lydia laughs shaking her head. Insufferable but she couldn’t pull herself away. She pressed a kiss onto his lips and smiled.

“I don’t think it's luck that you have to worry about. Ginger was insistent that the dress was to be a surprise. You, my dear husband, have ruined said surprise.” 

* * *

“Aw, stop, yer gonna make me blush.” He snickered, gladly accepting the kiss she offered him. Her face was a welcome change after having to look at that asshole’s face for even a moment.

“Surprise, schmurprise, I’m a grown-ass man. I think I can take her.” He paused for a minute, putting his finger to his chin. “’ Less ya just want me ta go, then I’ll head on out.” His eyes lingered on the dress that hugged her body tightly, showing every last curve. She was lucky he hadn’t ripped it right off her yet. 

* * *

“I… I think…” Lydia paused following his gaze, for the first time she felt like she was worth something. Something beautiful to have someone stare at her like that. She slowly ran her hands up his arms, her fingers curling around his biceps “we’re done here… anyway.”

She slowly brought her gaze up to his and smiled, “Hey… do… do…” her smile quickly turned into a nervous banter. She shouldn’t be nervous for asking her soon-to-be husband out on a date. Right? “ Do… um… we should go out on a date or um… if that’s not… uh… do you want to go out?” 

* * *

A date?

The idea seemed kind of stupid. They were about to get married after all, but eh why not? “Sure, can do whatever ya want, doll.” Her warm hands drifted along his arms, grabbing at his bicep firmly. Her warmth alone made him calm. The difference between their body temperatures somehow helping his rage subside. 

Ryan had beyond pissed him off and a little time to unwind was probably just what he needed. _My property._ Who the hell did that guy think he was anyway? The very idea just…Just spending time with her sounded great after everything he had just dealt with. “Anything in particular?” 

* * *

“Uh…”

Shit. Lydia bit down at her growing panic. She didn’t know this place as well as he did. She was just a stranger living in an unknown world. What could they do? What… what would she do if she was “top-side” with an actual human man? His ideas of fun where a complete one-eighty from what she called fun. The one thing she always wanted to do could go very well or horribly wrong. But it was a risk she was willing to take ... even if it embarrasses the hell out of her. 

Lydia placed a nervous kiss on his cheek, “How… how do you feel about uh… dancing?” 

* * *

He had been dancing before, but it had certainly been a long time. It was usually a place he took girls who were a little more difficult to get into their pants. Usually, a good grinding was just the thing that sent the truly difficult ones over the edge. He wasn’t entirely sure if that was what she had in mind, but that didn’t really matter.

“Could do that. I know just the place we can go. Why dontcha change and then we can head out now, ‘less ya wanna get dolled up first.” Not that he cared. She was pretty enough how she was. 

* * *

“No… there’s no need to get ‘dolled up” Lydia shrugs pulling herself away from his lingering touch. She staggers back only glancing back to the dressing room.

“I’m really not _that_ impressive to be dolled up for a little , you know that, right? There isn’t anybody I could impress… expect for you.” 

* * *

He raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure what the hell she was talking about. Sure, there were probably prettier girls in the world, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t.

He folded his arms, floating a bit as he kept an eye on her. “I think yer more impressive than ya give yerself credit for.” 

* * *

“If I am… I don’t see it.”

Lydia shrugged as she paused in the doorway of the dressing room. Ginger was off working on something else that left her to undress herself. An impossible task with all the small buttons on the back. She sighed softly staring at her reflection before bringing her gaze to him giving him a small smile. 

“Hey… do you wanna unbutton me?” 

* * *

“You just ain’t lookin’ hard enough.” The fact that she didn’t think she was pretty was perhaps the biggest crime in the Neitherworld. It was downright blasphemous, even more so with her in that dress.

He appeared behind her before she even finished asking the question. “Ya don’t have ta ask. Consider me yer official undresser.” He waggled his eyebrows as he slowly started undoing the buttons on the back of her dress. Running a cold finger down her back, he grinned. “I could get used ta this view.” 

* * *

Lydia shivered, releasing a sharp gasp as dull shock waves rocked through her body. Her melt nearly melting by his touch, “I…I bet you would.”

She tried to take a breath but it seemed strained, “I…Thank you… for everything…” 

* * *

He took his time undoing the rest of the buttons, getting a good look at her exposed back before giving her a soft pat on the ass. “There ya go. Get yerself ready and we’ll get goin’. I’ll go find Ging. See what she wants ya to do with that.”

He scoffed at her thanks. “Don’t be thankful just yet, babes.” He disappeared from the room to go find Ginger and pay her for the dress, waiting patiently for Lydia to finish getting dressed. 

“Ya took care of him, right Beej?” Ginger asked, her voice straining a bit. She wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, but she saw how shaken Lydia had been a few moments ago. 

Beej leaned against the counter, a smile crossing his face. His tone remained dark, yet serious as his eyes drifted out the front window. “Lyds won’t have to worry ‘bout him much longer. Imma make sure she’s alright and then put him on a train straight downwards. He wore out his short welcome in the Neitherworld. Won’t be havin’ him touch her anymore.” He paid for her dress and shoved his card back in his back pocket. “Thanks fer watchin’ her, Ging. If ya don’t mind, may let her come hang out wit ya every now and again. Ya’ll seem ta have gotten along well. I figured ya would.” 

* * *

_Don’t be thankful just yet._

What does that mean? Didn’t he do enough just to merit her thanks? He deserves more than thanks. He deserved an award. He had dealt with Ryan now twice, and her crying, her whining, and her self esteem that probably made her annoying. But everything was true. She was ugly and a stick. She barely had anything compared to women her and yet he chose to deal with her. 

The desire to kill herself even though it wasn’t as bad as was before. She still wanted to end his suffering dealing with her and end the neverending pain of not being good enough. But the mental and physical pain she suffered was nothing compared to what it had been. Instead of a sharp stabbing knife would it was nothing more than a dull throb. She didn’t want to believe it but she was slowly getting better. Because of that, he deserved every ounce of thanks she could give. 

Lydia stared at her reflection, running her fingers against her revealing ribs, counting like she did every day. She could feel the layer of fat covering her last two ribs. A small difference but it was big enough to notice that she was gaining weight and she hated it. 

She gagged at the thought of the weight gain and finished getting redressed and twirled loose curls in her hair. A forced a smile on her lips as she walked out to the front of the store right as Beetlejuice finished speaking “I wouldn't mind that at all. Gets me out of your hair…” 

* * *

“Of course, Beej. Bring’er by anytime! I’ll finish up the dress and should be done by tomorrow, kay doll?”

His attention drew to her as soon as he heard her step into the room. “Maybe I like ya in my hair. Like ya all over if that’s where we’re goin’.” He winked at her, completely unashamed that Ginger was still standing right there beside him. 

“Ya all ready ta go?” He waggled his eyebrows, looking back at the spider. “We gotta date.” Ginger shock from the last declaration immediately fell, instead showing a knowing look at Lydia. 

“Aw, that sounds like fun. You be good to her, ya hear?” 

Beetlejuice scoffed. “What are ya, my mom? Come on, Lyds. Let’s blow this joint.” 

* * *

“Oh I’m sure he will…” Lydia chuckles as he gives a small shrug. He might behave. He might not. She knew all too well that he was as unpredictable as a child.

“Thanks, Ginger. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She gave the spider another small farewell before joining her soon to be husband, pressing a small kiss on his cheek before grabbing one of his arms. 

“Where are you planning on taking me to go dancing?” 

* * *

Beetlejuice thought for a moment, a little unsure of exactly where to take her. There were surprisingly several different clubs in the Neitherworld. Once they were dead, people had a surprising amount of time.

It didn’t really matter where they went. In the end, he just wanted to make sure that Lydia had a good time. 

He took a firm hold of her arm as they teleported to a club across town. The music was loud, the bass shaking the very ground they stood on. Honestly, he wasn’t much of a dancer, but if it meant he could hold her in his arms and squeeze some ass he’d be willing to do just about anything. “Whatcha think? Look good?” 

He looked her over a bit, prolly would need a wardrobe change. “If you ain’t gonna doll yerself up, allow me.” With a wave of his hand, her outfit changed to a short black dress that covered from the tips of her knees to the top of her breasts. Spiderwebs covered further up, but left little to the imagination and was the perfect viewpoint for where he stood to get a good look. “Hubba hubba, ya fill that out real nice.” 

* * *

Lydia blushed wildly as she ran her hands down the black satin. Her heart pounding rapidly against her chest, in time with the beat of the bass. Why was he so damn insistent that she looked nice and ‘pretty’ for him? She looked up and stared at all the women, beautiful, gorgeous when walking past her. Even in death, they were still beautiful. But she was…. nothing.

Look harder. Beetlejuice told her. There was nothing impressive or special about her. So why even try? 

“I.. uh… thanks? But I was fine… with just jeans. This is…” Lydia stared as a girl around her age wearing a stunning vibrant blue dress with a face and body of a Victoria Secret Model walk past her. She felt a twinge of jealousy at her looks. She could never look like _that_. 

* * *

He rolled his eyes, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her close so he could whisper in her ear. “Yeah well, maybe I wanna show ya off.” He ran his hands along her curves, enjoying the feeling as much as he was enjoying the sights.

“Come on.” He pulled her into the club, where the already pounding base only got louder. The fact that she was staring at the women in the club, sent a strange sensation through him. “If yer gonna keep starin’ at them, yer gonna start makin’ me jealous.” 

* * *

Did he just assume that she was-

Lydia smacked his chest and pouted, “Excuse you. If anyone would be jealous it would be me. Thank you very much. There are so many girls that you can just-” she huffed shaking her head, drawing her eyes back to him “Can a girl get jealous that there are too many girls are too pretty in here? And I’m just…” 

* * *

He scoffed, slipping his arm around her shoulder. “Gorgeous? Can’t argue with that. Also, you ain’t the only one who’s been staring.”

Beej nodded his head towards a couple of ghouls who had definitely been checking Lydia out since they walked in. “And if they keep doin’ it, Imma have ta go take care of ‘em.” He ran his finger over her cheek, shooting a glare towards him. 

* * *

“What do you ...?” Lydia glanced over to see the jockey ghouls. Their hungry eyes making her shiver. Why would they… “Oh…I see.”

Lydia’s eyes shot right back to Beetlejuice when his hidden threat “Beej… behave please? We’re on a date, remember?” 

* * *

His grin grew as she locked eyes with the ghouls.

“Exactly. Gotta teach those two to keep their eyes to themselves. Was just provin’ a point.” Beej snarled at them, causing them to panic and turn away from them quickly. “Yer mine and I don’t share. Don’t mean I don’t wanna show ya off a little, but that was long enough.” 

* * *

Lydia tensed up as she watched the menacing snarl creep across his face. She felt like a trophy, held upon the highest pedestal where only he could touch. A dog ready to bite. She hated feeling like she was some object for show instead of a person.

She swallowed, blinking slowly taking a deep breath, “I’m not really a trophy to be shown off, B. The only thing you won was your powers back once we married….” 

* * *

“Just tryin’ ta make ya see what I see, Lyds.” Beej stood behind her, slipping his hand down to her waist. “Yer lookin’ sexy in that dress. Ya really fill it out.”

He looked back out to the dancing ghouls and monsters on the floor, a smile creeping along his face. “So, ya wanna dance er not?” 

* * *

Lydia stared at the hoard dancing on the floor, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Earlier in the week, she would have regretted this. She probably would have pushed herself away and ran off. But this time she felt bold, adventurous. She was literally going to dance with the devil and she… wouldn't call it love. She didn’t quite know. It was something she was terrified to find out Perhaps, they had been spending far too much time together. But for now, it was just them in a club, about to dance and him trying to make her feel what he think she was… sexy.

Lydia smirked as she turned her head to look at him, “Do I need air to breathe? Of course, I want to dance!” 

* * *

Her eyes lit up at the question, practically pulling him out to the dance floor. He was more than happy to oblige.

Beej pulled her out towards the center of the room, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her flush against his body. He wasn’t really much of a dancer, but he was more than willing to try for her sake. He tried to sway with the beat, but with every attempt, it seemed to throw him off more and more. 

* * *

Lydia pressed her face into his chest, laughing as she swayed haphazardly with him to the harsh beat of the music. It seemed that she wasn’t the only one who seemed to have horrid dancing skills.

“I think we found something you’re not good at, Beej.” She sang teasing him as she kissed his cheek 

* * *

He grimaced as she teased him, running a hand down to her ass. He didn’t like to be teased. Had they been somewhere a little less crowded, he may have taught her a little lesson. Instead, he grinned at her. “Maybe everyone else ‘ere just sucks.”

She didn’t seem to be doing so hot herself, but since he was a gentleman, he’d never say that out loud. “Ya ain’t much better, doll face.” Whoops. 

* * *

“At least, I’m proud enough to admit that. Unlike you.” Lydia scoffed kissing the tip of his nose.  
She chuckled as she kissed the corner of his lips, “At least, we can look like fools in lo-uh a bunch of idiots together, right?”

* * *

“Hey, if there ain’t a problem, why admit it?” He chuckled, pulling her up against him.

Beej moved in to kiss on her cheek, now talking in her ear. “So what ‘bout now? You changed yer mind about yerself or what? There are a handful of people, myself included, that haven’t taken their eyes off ya fer a second.” His fingers trailed down her curves, resting on her ass once his destination was reached. “At some point, yer gonna have to fold.” 

* * *

“What’s there to change?” Lydia admitted, her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, “I folded once and it was a fluke. Sexy isn’t the appropriate word for a broken… ” _toy. Piece of property._ Words that she knew better to describe herself with in front of him.

“You’re different. You see me… differently. Everyone else is just staring because I’m alive.” 

* * *

“Exactly.” He winked at her, his smile never wavering even as she was trying to wiggle out of his point.

“There ain’t nothin’ broken about ya. I see the same thing all these bozos see. Yer special and deny all ya want, but that ain't gonna change. Livin’s got nothin’ ta do with it.” 

* * *

“Okay. Sure, B.”

Lydia still really didn’t believe what Beetlejuice was saying. How was she special? Was it because she could see ghosts, talk to them… kiss them? That was the only special thing about her. If it wasn’t that then she had no indication of what it was. Hence why he meant she needed to look harder. It’s hard to look for something when all she saw was nothing. Whatever it was, it drew him to her like a magnet. Just like old times. 

“Whenever. If I see what you’re talking about… you’ll be the first to know. Scouts honor.” She did the scout hand gesture when she made eye contact with a ghoul who was clearly talking about her to his friend as he had made the hand gesture towards them. One second later, his friend got up and started walking towards them. 

“Beej… I- we should go get a drink or something. Take a rest or…” she nervously laughs as she tries to pull him away, “something…like now.” 

* * *

He had just started kissing on her neck when she began pulling him away from the dance floor. He chuckled against her neck, wrapping his arm tighter around her. “Babes, we barely started. Ya need a rest already?”

She looked nervous. Beej searched the room until he caught sight of the two ghouls who were making their way towards him. “The hell do they want?” 

* * *

Lydia kept pulling him, trying to disengage from it all. She glanced back to see the guy still following but stopped by a large group of girls walking past. She pulled him in front of her till she was pushing him against a closed door.

“Oh, I don’t know, B. As you put it so graciously, I’m “special” and sexy and gorgeous. I’m living and different from most of the herd. So, of course, they want to see if they can play around with the new girl! What else do you think, Beej?!“ 

* * *

He allowed her to pull him away from the dance floor and push him up against the wall. He wasn’t entirely sure what came over her, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

He grabbed ahold of her arm, spun her around and pressed her up against the same wall she had him against a moment before. He ran his tongue up against her neck, holding her hands tied above her head. He had her cornered like a predator who had finally trapped his prey, exactly where he wanted her. “Yeah, well I don’t share. They gonna have ta find another girl. This one’s taken.” He growled against her neck, his tongue still raking along her bare shoulder. “They come any closer and I’ll rip ‘em to shreds.” 

* * *

Lydia grunted as she tried to pull her hands away from his only to have them slam against the wall. Her body shivered nearly melting as his cool tongue kissed her skin. She tried once more to pull her hands away his grip tighten forcing a moan to escape from her. Trapped. She felt trapped like an animal about to meet its death. She actually enjoyed the sensation of it. The sensation of death fueling her.

Lydia opened her eyes, then widening slightly as she watched ghoul finally found his way through the crowd, his head scanning the busy room. They lost him for now. Damn. She wanted the thrill of being hunted. Like a teen being caught fucking on their parent’s bed. All she wanted was to see his jealous possessive action. She wanted to know what he found so special about her. 

“Aw…” She breathed out in his ear, “he’s runnin away. I wanted to see you fight for me… my possessive husband of mine. What a shame.” 

* * *

Beej turned his head, only slightly to glare down the ghoul who had been eyeing her. He couldn’t help but chuckle at her comment as he nipped at her neck. “Oh now, ya want the attention? A minute ago ya didn’t believe me and now ya want guys fawning all over you?” He scoffed at her, gripping hold of her hands even tighter.

She was all over the place, but hell. If she wanted a show, he was more than willing to oblige. A dark smile cracked across his face before he pressed a hard kiss on her lips. 

Beetlejuice disappeared, her body finally being released from his hold as he tracked down the ghoul. He only reappeared beside Lydia when he had the ghoul in question by the neck. “If ya got somethin’ ta say ta her, better get it out now before I rip that throat out.” 

* * *

Lydia was testing him. She had wanted to know what he found so magnetic and special about her. She enjoyed the play, the sensation of being hunted. She wanted to see him be so protective of her. She dug her own grave. But all she wanted to see what made her so special.

She regretted even trying the moment when he actually disappeared to go get the ghoul. This was not how she wanted it to go. Her throat clenched up when he appeared with the ghoul by his neck. 

She would be responsible for another life lost- regardless if in the Neitherworld or not. All this for a test. 

“Beej… I..” she choked out as she stared at the ghoul, “I.. I was test-” 

“No-No! I don’t got nothin’. Me pal… wanted me to… to bring her… to him. She’s…please just… I’ll tell him to back off…” 

“Okay B! Put him down. Please. This is enough. I was… just… ugh! Just stop it!” 

* * *

She was lucky he was dead already or he would have been suffering from whiplash. Now she didn’t want him to hurt the guy? Which was it?

Beej shot her a weird look before giving the ghoul one last glare. “Tell yer friend to find some other girl to ogle. This one’s spoken for.” He tightened his grip on the ghoul's neck one last time before letting loose and letting him run back to his little friend. Shooting his attention back at Lydia, he folded his arms. “You gonna tell me what’s gotten you all twirled up or what?” 

* * *

Lydia swallowed, suddenly unable to breathe. How would she say this? This was just a test that they both failed. She gasped, her body pressing into the wall.

“I wanted… to… to… what… what… I can’t…” She tried to hold in the panic, “I wanted to see… what you saw.. in me that makes me… special… I… I wanted to feel… loved.” 

* * *

His face turned crooked as he watched her struggle to get the words out. He’d been trying to tell her how special she was for the past hour and she refused to listen to anything he had to say. The fact that he was so incredibly enamored with her should be enough to tell just how special she was.

He pressed her up against the wall, placing small kisses down her neck. “Ya gonna listen to me when I tell ya? Spent the last millennia alone, doll. Only people that get close to me get killed. Yer the only one that I like hangin’ ‘round. Ya may not see it, but yer special. Wouldn’t have made tha deal with ya if ya weren’t.” He chuckled against her, nuzzling against her cheek. “Think I go ‘round takin’ care of every girl’s crazy boyfriends?” He had been with more girls than he could even bother to count, but none of them lasted much longer than the end of an orgasm. She was the only one he had planned on actually keeping around. 

“Yer gorgeous and I kinda like ya, so ya better get that through yer thick head before I take out every ghoul in the Neitherworld ta prove it to ya.” 

* * *

Lydia opened her mouth to rebuttal but slowly closed it as he finished speaking. Was that what she thought that was? Did he…? She shook her head ridding herself of the thought quickly.

If there was anything, she was stubborn and thick-headed. Blind to reason, thought, and feeling. As much as she wanted to remain blind to feeling emotions and desire. After feeling alone and cold in the dark she wanted to feel something, even if it hurts her. It was a drug. She couldn’t help wanting to feel everything and anything with him, only him. 

Lydia wanted to believe that she was gorgeous. She wanted to believe everything compliment he said. She wanted to love him but she had a long way to go before she could allow that. She was too hurdled up in the darkness of her mind that she saw no light about her. 

Lydia nodded slowly in agreement, “I’ll try…I really will… but it’s hard Beej. It’s hard when you see nothing good about yourself… ” 

* * *

He chuckled, pressing one more kiss against her lips before backing off. “Yeah well, yer gonna have ta start.”

He shoved his hands in his pockets, his eyes glancing back over towards the ghouls who had been staring at her before. They had better move on ta some other girl. Try as he might, he didn’t see them. Lucky them. 

“Still want that drink? Or ya got more tests for me?” 

* * *

“No more tests. I’m …done.”

Lydia nervously rubbed her arms as she stepped away from the wall. Leave it to her to feel like she ruined a date. The stupid little assumptions that bothered her on a daily norm. She could never do anything right. 

“Yeah, I-” Lydia paused briefly, He eyes slowly running back to his gaze. Her brow furrowed for a moment as she finally finished reflecting on his words. The Demon did have some feelings towards her. 

She smiled as she stepped towards him and kissed his cheek “I could still use that drink.” 

* * *

Once she said she was done with her weird tests, his grin returned. He slid his arm around her waist pulling her back against him. “Whatever ya want, babes. Let’s get ya that drink.”

Dragging her along beside him, he leaned against the bar. This chick was crazy, but he had to admit he was having fun. She was entertaining to watch if nothing else and he was all about being entertained. It didn’t take long to get a couple of drinks and Beej handed hers to her. Alcohol did basically nothing to him, but he enjoyed the taste. 

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, her words still bothering him. The longer he spent time with her, the more he was realizing just how hard she was on herself. That dumbass really did a number on her. It was a good thing she was immortal now. He was pretty sure it was gonna take all of that to get her back to her old self. “Ya know, I don’t know nothin’ ‘bout whether yer good or bad. Imma ‘bout as bad as they come, so I ain’t exactly the best judge a character.” He paused for a minute, taking a sip of his drink. “I wouldn’t have come after ya if I didn’t think you were worth it. As much fun as killin’ that kid was, I dun go around killin’ fer no reason.” 

* * *

Lydia was never that much of a drinker. She was only allowed to drink when Prick allowed her and it was usually when she had done something wrong. It was some nasty drink that burned her throat and she would wake up with no memory after what happened after the first sip.

But the drink he handed her was different than what she was used to. It still gave the familiar burn as it went down her throat but kind of sweet and tasted of cinnamon and smoke. Brimstone. It reminded her of brimstone. 

Lydia slowly turned her head to listen to him, her eyes drifting to her drink when he mentioned the judge of character. She wasn’t good. She was bad. What else did she need to prove? The mantra was the same. 

Good people could have gotten away. Good people should be able to do things that they like and have a life. Good people don’t beg for someone to kill their ex or make deals with demons in return. What else could she say? His blood was just as much on her hands as his. 

Lydia twirled her finger in her drink before taking a long sip before bringing the glass down releasing a soft gasp. “I begged you to kill him. Wasn’t that a good enough reason?” 

* * *

He watched her, a grin spreading across his face as she drank. She was still thinking about him, or at the very least, what he taught her. He rolled his eyes, slipping a hand around her waist.

“I mean that is why I did it, but I woulda killed him had you actually asked me or not. Once he said the ‘b’ word he was a very dead man. No one calls you ‘babes’, but me.” He pouted, the memory flooding back. Even all this time later, the guy had really pissed him off. He drank what was left in his glass, sneering down at the bottom. 

* * *

Lydia waved for another round as soon as she finished hers. She actually enjoyed the drink for once. She sighed as she passed his drink to him and took a drink before looking at him, glass still in hand.

“You seriously would have killed him over a word? That’s all? Possessive much, Beej?” 

* * *

He looked over to her, a smile forming on his lips. “Uh yeah, are you that surprised?” He chuckled, downing the next drink. “Ya didn’t even have ta ask.” He wrapped his other hand around her, a dark grin crossing his features as he leaned closer.

“I just wanted to hear you say it.” 

* * *

Lydia sucked a breath through her teeth, her eyes widening as he leaned closer to her. His dark malicious grin making her heart stutter within her chest. Her gaze slowly drifted from his eyes down to his lips briefly, wanting to kiss him before bringing them back up.

“You wanted me to…?” 

He wanted her to say it. He was terrifying and unpredictable. But she still craved him like a drug. If she wasn’t too proud back then, none of this would have happened. She should have summoned him a long time ago. Then maybe they could have… 

Lydia exhaled softly, her eyes drifting back down to the malicious smile on his lips, “If that was the case… I should have called you the very moment he first laid his hands on me…” 

* * *

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes trailing down her form. Despite how much she had grown since their last encounter, she was still rather short. She wasn’t as curvaceous as some of the other women he had been with, but she certainly made up for it in spunk.

While his hands had rested on her waist, they slowly trailed downward, raking against her hips. The memory of her begging him to kill her ex-boyfriend was still fresh on his mind and sent jolts through his body. He didn’t need her to tell him, as he said, but the fact that he had sealed her fate and officially sealed their deal. “He woulda put one finger on ya. Woulda chopped off every single one of those little digits before they touched ya.” His smile grew, knowing that was exactly what he had ended up doing anyway, but there was no way that she would have known that. His own sick, twisted game was only going to continue later on. That little maggot would regret every hair he touched on Lydia’s perfect little head. 

* * *

Lydia scooted herself closer to him, her drink now forgotten on the bar table. Even through the fabric, she could feel the cool touch on her hips. She closed her eyes as she rested her face against his, their lips barely touching. The alcohol had already started its job.

“I shouldn’t have sent you away… God, I missed us.” she whispered into his lips before kissing him, “I was an idiot for sending you away, Beej…” 

* * *

The closer she got to him, the tighter his grip on her hips became. It was all he could do not to jump her right here in the club, but he had to at least somewhat control himself. He could at least hold out for a while. There was no way she was gonna scream the way he wanted her to with other people around.

“S’okay. I think I can forgive ya.” He snickered, her warm lips touching his as waves of pleasure shooting throughout his body. She was so damn soft, he could have probably gotten lost in her at some point, the sensation of her warmth almost overtaking his entire body. “Mmm, what was that for? Pretty sure we were ‘sposed ta be dancin’, not makin’ out. Not that I’m complainin’.” 

* * *

“Shut up, BJ.” Lydia chuckled as she pressed another kiss on his lips before pulling away. Her fingers grazing softly against the sides of his face before resting her hands on his chest.

“We can still dance… just for once let me love on you.” 

* * *

He chuckled at her reaction, his arms still stagnant around her tiny waist as she continued pressing kisses on him. Even as she moved her fingers down his cheeks, it still felt as if they had lingered for a tag longer than they actually had. It was a sensation he was becoming rather familiar with and could only be explained by their different body temperatures. Her tiny hands ventured to his chest, where he could still feel her warmth despite the layer of clothing.

“Mmm, I like the sounda that.” He grinned, keeping himself still to see exactly what she had planned. Sounded like she found her bravery all over again. 

* * *

“Of course, you would… How about we…?”

Lydia did a quick scan of the club looking for a room, a door, something they could hide in. God, he was alluring. Charming. Hypnotic. Draws her in like a magnet. He made her feel like something when in reality she was nothing at all. She pressed another kiss on his lips, her eyes staring at the door in the back of the club with no one around it. Perfect. 

She smirked as she pulled away, a gentle hand grasping his tie and pulled him gently away from the bar, “Come on handsome…” 

* * *

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes scanning her as she searched the room. His grin widened as he lowered his hands, eventually passing the threshold of where her short dress ended and finding her warm flesh beneath.

Beej nipped at her lip as she pulled away from him again, getting antsy with all these teases she was throwing at him. If she wasn’t careful, he was gonna take her right on the bar. To hell with the patrons. Not like anyone was going to have the balls to challenge him anyway. 

It was then that she gripped at his tie and pulled him to the back of the club. He allowed her to take control, interested to see how far she was going to be able to get before he had to take his rightful place. “Right behind ya, gorgeous.” 

* * *

Lydia playfully glanced back giving him a tongue in cheek grin. She turned her back to the door, one hand grasping the door handle testing it while the other pulled him right to her, their lips crashing together in feverish hunger.

The door finally opened, her legs stumbled back into the room unsure what was inside. 

* * *

He chuckled against her lips, grabbing firmly at her hips as she pulled his lips to hers, desperate to get each other as close to the other as possible. She stumbled back, but his firm grasp on her wasn’t allowing her to go anywhere. This was where she belonged, all hot and bothered right in front of him. The perfect place for him to take complete advantage of.

His cold hands ran back down her body, grabbing at her ass as he kicked the door to a close. His long tongue slithered out, raking against her neck as his eyes fluttered shut. The pure taste of her flesh sending him careening over the edge. 

* * *

A moan escaped from her as she dug her nails deep into his back. Her body flushing as she pressed her body further against him, her hands slowly moving down to meet his. She held them briefly before pulling them away. No. She wasn’t going to let him be in control this time.

“Not this time…” she growled through her moans, “Let me…” 

* * *

He allowed his hands to wander before she grabbed them and pulled them away from her. While he kept a trained eye on her, he continued to lavish kisses on her shoulder. He was all too happy to allow her to take whatever lead she was willing to offer. Sounded like fun.

“Yer free ta do whatever tha hell ya want, baby girl.” 

* * *

A normal human man would probably regret letting a mentally and emotionally unstable woman do whatever she wanted to them. But Beetlejuice was neither normal or human. He’s dead and a demon. He could take whatever her weak human broken body can put out. He probably wouldn’t regret.

Lydia breathed out, smirking as her eyes scanned the room where she had lead them to. A small little storage room, alcohol bottles and variety of things. No chairs, couches, bed. A room that would need for quick access. 

“If we gonna do this… you better summon us a bed or something.” 

* * *

He placed her hands around his neck, allowing his hands to snake back around her waist. While he was happy to allow her to take control, he wasn’t exactly the standard for patience. She was taking way too long and he was getting antsy all over again. She started this, there was no way he was stopping now. He pressed her up a nearby wall, trailing kisses back up to her lips.

“Coulda just done this back at the house if ya wanted a bed. Yer the one that wanted to come in here. Not many storage rooms with beds in ‘em. Plus, I dun think it would fit.” He growled against her lips, desperate to have her as close as possible. He wasn’t entirely sure what game she was playing at, but he wasn’t willing to wait to find out. “Bet I know somethin’ that will though.” 

* * *

“Dirty little monster you….” She chuckled at the small little joke, tugging at his lips, her hands moving down his chest till it reached the waistband, her fingers playing with buttons and the fly, feeling the bulge beneath. She slipped her fingers into the waistband, desperate for touch.

“I don’t know if I can wait much longer…. my hands seem to have a mind of its own… ” 

* * *

He pressed her harder up against the wall, allowing her hands to roam along his body knowing she only had one destination in mind. His tongue slithered out, running along the edge of her neck, a growl emitting from his throat as she found her destination.

“Mmm, I like where their mind is goin’.” 

* * *

“Oh course, you would.” Lydia moaned, her head hitting the wall as she moved her hands up to his lapel, grasping it tightly until she was ready to push him away just enough for her to turn him and push him into the wall.

Her hands desperately moved down his chest like they had downtimes before back to the waistband of his pants. Without blinking, Lydia s started to tug on his pants downward with one hand and the other going straight to his head cock, slowly stroking it before dropping to her knees and taking his entire length into her mouth. 

* * *

Beej chuckled as she pushed him up against the wall, clearly as antsy to get where their session was going as he was. He growled a moan as she grabbed a hold of him and immediately went down on him.

He almost completely lost control of himself as her warm mouth surrounded his cock. He would never get used to that feeling. He bit his bottom lip, desperately trying to hold himself back from taking her right now. Relinquishing some sort of control to her was not as easy as he had expected. “Fuck…” 

* * *

The dizzying sensation was back as her tongue ran against his shaft. Hearing his groan only made her go deeper. If there was anything good that came out of her past relationship, it only made her good at was this.

Her lungs forced her to pull out briefly, her body unable to breathe with his length in her mouth. She stroked his cock with her hand as she tried to catch her breath, her tongue slowly running against his slit. 

“What was that? Sounds like someone is enjoying himself a bit too much….” 

* * *

She had obviously done this before. Prolly where all this sudden bravery came from as she ran her warm, wet tongue along his cock. Something about the differing temperatures was making what was happening a lot more intense.

He smirked at her comment, before running his hands through her hair and pushing her back against him. “Shut up and keep doin’ what yer doin’ before I throw ya back against this wall.” 

* * *

Lydia chuckled against his cock, kissing the now warmed flesh before her mouth enveloped it. With one hand still firmly wrapped around it, she slowly increased the pace, her eyes looking right up to him. Her mouth, tongue and hand working in tandem.

* * *

The harder she sucked, the closer he was to spilling over the edge. He tried to hold himself back, wanting the amazing feeling to last as long as possible. Despite his best effort, it didn’t take long for him to reach the end.

“Hope yer ready.” He grabbed at her hair as he lost control, holding her steady over him as he spilled into her mouth. 

* * *

Lydia released a stifled moan as the cold bitter taste of his cum spilled into her mouth. She slowly worked through his orgasm feeling his cock twitch within her hand until he had finished.

Lydia held firm, swallowing as much as she could stand until she was able to pull herself away. She fell back onto her ass, gasping as she reached over to the open package of napkins grabbing a few to wipe her mouth. 

“There much better…” she looks up to her husband, “dontcha think?” 

* * *

“Mm, definitely.” He growled, pulling her back up against the wall, attacking her mouth with a vengeance. He pressed his still hard cock up against her leg, begging for more.

Hiking up her dress, Beej grabbed hold of her underwear and slipped them off, quickly pressing himself up against her entrance. His tongue snaked across her neck. “Seems like ya worked yerself up quite a bit down there.” He teased her, holding her up just enough that she’d be able to feel the length of him, but not enough to actually give it to her. “Maybe I can take care of that if ya ask nicely.” 

* * *

Lydia whined, her body squirming in his arms. It was long past her turn for pleasure. She chewed on her lip, wishing she could inch her hot wet center enough for it to be devoured by him.

“Beej… this is unfair…. come on… ” she clawed at his arms in desperation, “Beej…. don’t make me beg.” 

* * *

He chuckled against her skin, becoming much more forceful with his tongue. The sweet sounds that dripped from her mouth did nothing to quell his need for her.

He continued to rub himself up against her opening. Slipping his cock in between her folds teasingly. “I want you to beg.” He nipped at her shoulder, grabbing hold of her ass, preparing himself to give her exactly what she was going to ask for. 

* * *

She cursed herself for not being able to say his full name. Only to say it has to help her pleading. Goddamn, his teasing only made her want him more. To feel every bit of him inside of her once more.

She moaned loudly throwing her head back, biting down on her lips only to stop her from saying his name. Her body clenched in anticipation, “please… please… just fuck me. Beetle- fuck me!” 

* * *

He allowed one more graze against her center for good measure. God, he loved hearing her beg so desperately. “Good girl.” A grin ran across his face as he slipped himself inside her. The awkward position only seeming to help gravity pull her deeper on him.

Her wet center wrapped around him, easily allowing him to begin a decent pace. He held onto her waist, digging his nails into her waist as he used the wall to prop her up. 

* * *

“Yes! Oh, God.” She moaned loudly her arms wrapping around his neck, her head thrown back in delight. The added height and position sent raging sparks of euphoria up her spine.

Lydia gasped out a moan, panting as her body was already starting to reach its peak, her nails raking through his hair, pulling at strands. 

The position reaching places that she never thought would be touch, “Fuck… Beej… oh God. Beetlej-” he bit down on her lips, her stifled moans dripping with ecstasy, growing deeper and deeper as heat ravaged her entire body. 

* * *

He bit at her shoulder, desperately trying to speed up his pace. This wasn’t exactly the best position for speed, but he was more than willing up to the challenge. After all, Lydia had asked nicely. Denying her not something he was willing to do, not that he would want to do such a thing.

“Come on, baby.” He growled as he began kissing back up her neck to reach her mouth, he tangled his tongue with hers. She had almost slipped up and said his name, but he was so entranced with her at this very moment, he probably wouldn’t have even noticed had she let it slip. So long as she didn’t say it twice more after that. He wasn’t entirely sure where they would have ended up had she said the entire incantation, but it wouldn’t have mattered. Had they appeared right in front of her parents, it wouldn’t stop him from giving her a good fuck. He could already feel himself reaching the end, but after what she had just done to him, there was no way in hell he was going to let her get away without having an orgasm first. 

* * *

Lydia pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily with borrowed air. She shook her head, whining loudly, “Beej… I-I-I-”

Her scream echoed from the room as a sea of emotions flooded every sense, every ounce of skin making her body flush, tense and shivered beneath his hands. 

* * *

He heaved her up and down, allowing gravity to do much of the work as he eased her towards her orgasm. It certainly didn’t take long to finally push her over the edge, the sweet sounds that oozed out of her mouth like a sweet chorus.

Now that she had finally reached her peak, he allowed himself to follow and spill inside of her. His fingers digging into her skin as he worked them both through their highs. “Fuck.” 

* * *

Lydia hissed loudly she felt his nails digging into her flesh, her body still on her emotional high. A shuddered breath escaped her as she leaned to kiss him, nipping at his lips before pulling away staring at him.

She hoped it was just the emotional high mixed with the alcohol because a thought came to her when she refused to pull her gaze away. A feeling more so than a thought. What if… what if she actually loved him? The word seemed foreign in thought but her heart could not stop beating rapidly in her chest. The word seemed trapped in her mind and hoped that it was just the alcohol. 

“I lov-” she paused, stopping herself from letting the word drunkenly slip out. She chuckled as she gently peppered his face with kisses “I hope no one heard us…” 

* * *

He slipped out of her, growling against her neck. Despite the fact that they were finished, he still couldn’t get enough. “Who the hell cares if they heard? Prolly be good for ‘em.”

He could have easily transported them somewhere else, but he hoped the patrons outside heard. It wasn’t possible with the unending base that shocked through the room, but he didn’t care. The way she screamed for him was enough to drive him wild. 

“Feel free ta do that anytime ya want. Won’t hear nothin’ out of me.” He pulled his pants up, immediately kissing her cheek. 

* * *

Lydia blushed when he kissed her cheek, her heart still rushing from the high. God, she was really falling for him. It had to be the alcohol. It had to be. She nodded shyly as she picked up her underwear from the floor, feeling the sensation of his cum running down her leg as she slipped them on

“I’m… glad you’d liked it.” She chuckles as she kissed him firmly, “Feel free to screw me against a wall anytime….” Lydia glanced back to the door, “Still wanna dance?” 

* * *

Pressing a hard kiss against her lips, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her back towards the door. “I’ll take ya up on that offer.” Had he been a normal man, he would have been exhausted, but luckily for them, he had more energy than a mortal.

The awkward position of their love-making was sure to have left her one or two bruises in the morning, but if she was still willing to dance after all that…she was more impressive than he gave her credit for. “We can definitely try. After all that though, may not be so lax with any guys that start ooglin’ ya.” 

* * *

“I think they’ll get the picture when they see me up close.”

If Lydia wasn’t high off adrenaline she would be at the point of mere exhaustion. Every ounce of skin and muscle was sore and burned with exertion. Surprising herself that she could walk let alone stand. That would all change when she finds herself not being able to climb out of bed in the morning. She rubbed her side of her neck, flinching at the spots he nipped. But a promise was a promise… she did say they would dance afterward. 

* * *

He grinned, her obvious marks showing perfectly along her neck that she was taken. Any guy who was brazen enough to go after beyond that more than deserved the pain that would soon follow.

Instead of opening the door, he pushed her up against it, grinning against her lips. “Ya know, we can always come back if you need a rest.” Even in the darkness, he could tell how much she was struggling. She was only human after all and he hadn’t exactly been gentle with her. “Prolly be better off if we got ya ta bed and ya stay there for a couple of days.” His arrogance and pride shone bright, more than happy that he had gotten this kind of reaction out of her. Having her stuck in bed after a good fuck, defenseless against anything else he may bring her way, sounded like heaven. 

* * *

“I said we were going to dance, didn’t I? Though….” Lydia chuckled into a kiss enjoying the proximity to him.

She moved her soft kisses from his lips to his cheek till she was close to his ear, “a lot of things can happen in a couple days. Especially after the treatment you gave me ... are you sure you wanna put up with me?” 

* * *

“Pretty sure that dance we just did was more intense than you were ready for. This place ain’t goin’ nowhere.” His eyes slid closed as she kissed him, his grin only widened at her implications.

“Pretty sure I already claimed ya, didn’t I? Or did ya already forget?” Obviously not. After how intense that was, she wasn’t going to be forgetting that for a long ass time. “I don’t mind remindin’ you all over again. Perks of bein’ dead. I dun really have to worry ‘bout takin’ breaks. Can fuck ya all night if ya want.” 

* * *

“Beej…” she giggles kissing him once more, “shut up. I don’t need reminding. I’m yours…. now and forever.”

Lydia slowly hooked her arms around his next, resting her head against his. Her eyes fluttering open to look at him. Her breath caught in her throat, unable to speak or think clearly, “I’m thinking it’s the alcohol speaking… but…” she rested her head against his chest and sighed, her eyes closed tightly, “I think I falling in love with you…I hope you know that.” 

She didn’t even realize that it slipped out. Her mind too preoccupied just being close with him, “let’s go home. You’re right… we can always dance another day.” 

* * *

It was definitely the alcohol talking. Though he couldn’t blame her. He was incredibly handsome after all and he had just finished rocking her entire world six ways to Sunday. “I know, but we should probably get you to bed. I’ll have to remember yer not so good with the drinks.”

He smiled as he held her close, scooping her up in his arms and kissing her nose. “Prolly better anyway. ‘Supposed ta tie the knot soon. Don’t wanna have to carry ya down the aisle, now do we?” He snickered, transporting them back to the Roadhouse so he could slip her back under the sheets. 

* * *

“You would like that… and you know it.” She giggled as she reached up and booped his nose not even realizing that she was back at the Roadhouse.

“Just like how you would carry me across the threshold after we’re married. Just like this… huh-” she looked around to find the familiarity of the Roadhouse, her face morphing from confusion to a surprised ‘o’ “Wow… that was fast. We’re already married? Didn’t expect it to be that fast…. when did it happen? I don’t even remember the ceremony. Where’s the ring? Ya think that you would’ve provided me with some sort of uh…something to prove it.” 

She giggled briefly before her smile turned into a worried frown, “ He didn’t crash it did he? Ryan… he’s-he’s a fucking asshole ya know that? He made me drink this thing a few times and BOOM!” 

Lydia made the overdramatic hand gestures, leaning out of his arms, “I would wake up and be like ‘what the hell happened?’ Something about being bad and he couldn’t beat me in public. Ryan… he’s one big o'pile of dicks.” 

* * *

“Not married yet, baby girl. Just don’t want ya fallin’ over.” Slipping in behind her in the bed, he ran his arm along her stomach and pulled her up against him.

Even the mention of Ryan’s name pissed him off. He wasn’t entirely sure what she was talking about, but he definitely didn’t like the sound of it. He nipped at her shoulder, growling against her skin. “Pretty sure you promised not to mention his name again. He’s gone. Ya don’t gotta worry 'bout him anymore. All you gotta worry 'bout is me.” 

* * *

“I know… I’m sorry. It kinda slipped out…”

Lydia smiled feeling his arm wrapped around her waist, his cool body pressed against her back. She had grown used to asking him to stay that the fact that he was willingly doing so threw her off. He chose to stay. That made it even better. She preferred this anyway, her body enveloped by his cool touch. It was a sensation she had grown attracted to the last few days or however long it had been. 

She sighed softly as she curled herself into a comfortable position, his arm still wrapped around her waist. This is how she wanted it. Hoped it would never change from this moment forward. 

“I love you, Beej…” she murmured into her pillow as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
